I love You Once I Love You Twice I Love Your More Then Beans And Rice
by Tianimayteller
Summary: Elizabeth Jones left West Ham the day after her 18th birthday to get away from her abusive dad and as a request from her brother Dave to keep her safe from Tommy Hatcher she moved to america and joined the marines now shes back 6 years later what will happen. Not the best Summary but please read tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Okay this chapter is actually pretty crap compared to what I have planned for the other chapters you don't have to review if you don't want to but I would like to hear what you have to say.

**Chapter 1**

My name is Elizabeth Jones I am little sister of David Jones aka Dave and daughter of a alcoholic father. **(I know that if people have read my other stories know that ive used this name before in one of them but I love the name so I thought why not use it again :D**)

It was the day after my 18th birthday and my brother had been acting all weird since yesterday he was really started to piss me of so when he got home that night I waited till dad was passed out to find out what was wrong.

"Dave wanna go for a walk with your little sister" He looked at me confused but nodded.

We both grabbed our jackets and started to walk towards the park. We always went there when dad was way to drunk and showed the fact that he wanted to beat the shit out of one of us.

"So big girl what was this whole walking thing about cause I know it wasn't cause you just wanted to spend some time with your big bro" I turned to him looking shocked covering my heart "Come on sis what did you want to talk about" He could see him looking every where around us

"That" I pointed to the way he was looking around "You have been all jumpy since yesterday what's wrong?" He smiled hugging me

"If I ask you to do something will you promise to do it for me?" I looked up seeing the seriousness in his eyes

"Yes" I nodded

"I want you to leave" I looked at him shocked stepping away from him "Let me finish before you star going crazy on me" I folded my arms and tapped my foot waiting for him to finish. "You remember my mate Pete?" of course I did he was SMOKING hot and I was falling for him and they had been friends since they where both 12 years old I was 9 but I remembered him. "You remember him talking about his brother in the GSE" I nodded he always said that his brother would take him along sometimes and Dave would go with them and so would some of there others mates Bovver, Swill, Ike, Keith and Ned. "Well we went to a match the night before your birthday which you knew about" I nodded

"West Ham VS Millwall" He nodded

"Well after the match there was a rumble because we lost and a young lad got court in the middle he was the leader of Millwall son" I gasped I remembered hearing about a poor kids head getting crushed Tommy hatchers son on the news "As his son was lying there he was looking at all of us and told us that he was going to kill everyone of us and everyone we love. Now I don't give a fuck about dad he's a abuse fucking drunk who's going to die some day soon"

Mum and Dad broke up when Dave and where just kids mum took our little sister who was only 2 months old at the time and left Dave and I with dad after that Dave was the one who brought me up he was only 3 years older than me but he always treated me like I was WAY younger.

Dad became an alcoholic… some days he would come home so drunk that he was just make in the door before he passed out on the front floor… but some nights weren't that easy…

"I brought you a Plan ticket to America" I looked at him angry "I know your pissed you don't like America nore do I but its far enough away that he wont come after you please Elizabeth go… for me" he whispered

I looked at him and seen the pain in his eyes how serious he was how scared he was he wouldn't be asking this of me if he wasn't scared for my safety

"Okay" I whispered lightly walking into his arms "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Pete and I are going to take you to the airport" I nodded

"We should properly get back so I can start packing" he nodded wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me back towards home.

That night I didn't get any sleep I packed what I could take and little bit more.

Pete arrived at our place at 5 my plane left at 8 so they where taking me to breakfast.

Once we sat down and had a good old English breakfast Dave got up to go to the lo.

Once he was out of sight Pete jumped up grabbing my hands and pulled me into his chest hugging me he pulled back and looked me in the eyes

"I wish I had said this earlier but I love you ive loved you for a long time Elizabeth" He pulled my face towards him and kissed me so softly I felt like jelly. He pulled back and kissed my lips again lightly "Be careful over there and don't come back with a yank accent other wise you can go right back" he kissed my lips lightly one more time before we sat down and waited for Dave to come back.

I felt like crying I just wanted to brake. He loved me and it didn't matter because I was leaving.

"This is gonna suck" I whispered to myself as Dave came back to the table and sat down

"Your flight leaves in an hour we should properly get you to the airport" I nodded grabbing my bag.

The boys went a head of me. It was funny to me at that moment I felt like running, running so far away from Dave and Pete run away so they couldn't find me but I was always closer then they thought.

"Liza" they both yelled out to me as they got to the door

"You ready?" Pete asked

I gulped "Ready as ill ever be" I whispered

"What?" I shook my head

"Yep im ready" I ran over to them wrapping my arms around there waist squeezing them both tightly

Once we got to the airport Dave told me that he had money in a bank account for me already it was enough for me to get a place and live care free for a year till I got a job for myself.

They decided to wait with me till I boarded the plan just to be safe after half an hour they called for my flight.

"Alright Sis please be careful over there" I rolled my eyes at him

"Don't worry about me ill be fine just you to be fucking careful I promise you ill be a good girl and I promise not to come back with a Yank accent" I looked at Pete when I said that

"That's my girl" They both said at the same time

Grabbed them both in a hug squeezing them

"I love you guys I love you so much"

They guy called out my flight again calling last boarding call

"That's my cue to get going" I pulled back trying to hold back the tears in my eyes but it didn't work Pete wiped the away

"Will both call, write, keep in contact, and let you know when you come back okay you call me as soon as you land and have a place stay at a hotel till you get your own place no being a big mouth either alright?" I nodded "No go before I change my mind and decided to keep you hear but locked in a basement." I quickly kissed both of there checks and pretty much ran to the terminal.

Once I finally landed in America, I grabbed a Taxi to the closet hotel and got a room for a week.

During that week that I was there I didn't find a place but I did join the military….

**I know suck but it will get better I promise please tell me what you think :D**

**Sorry its short by the way it will get longer I promise :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I just want to say you know how since Tommy's son died ten years later they still hadn't had a match together well I decided to take I up to 6 years instead so she came back at the right moment sorry for go quite a bit of the movie but I really wanted to make it part of my own :D

Please tell me what you think :D

Chapter 2

**6 Years later**

I can't believe its been 6 years since ive been back here.

As I got of the plain, I was hoping to see Dave there but I knew that nobody knew that I was coming home.  
Over the past 6 years, I wrote Dave, Pete and the rest of the boys as much as I could they knew I joined the marines they just didn't know I was deployed 3 years ago. My time was up a few days ago I got on the first flight here I missed my boys  
I got a friend that I meet in America on the one week that I was there to send the rest of my stuff back here I wasnt leaving again this time no matter how much danger I was in im a marine baby.  
I told you driver the address aka the Abbey.  
After half hour of driving, we finally got there.  
It was getting dark and it was a Friday so I knew the boys would be there Pete told in some of his letters how they hung out there every Friday with uncle Terry cause he was always there to help after dad beat the shit out of us.  
I paid the cab driver and jumped out I looked down and noticed I was still dressed in my marine clothes. I knew Pete only lived 5 minutes from here lucky I remembered the address and where he left the spare key.  
Once I was in side, I knew straight away that it was his place there was pizza box's and takeout boxes every where.  
I looked around and went to his fridge grabbing a beer. I looked around and seen a picture that was taken on, my 18th birthday of him and I.  
"Aww Pete" before I new what was happening I felt something big touching the back of my head  
"Turn around slowly man" I knew that voice I could tell it from a mile away.  
Before he knew what happened I turned around grabbing the bat a swinging but stopping cm from his face  
"Hi Pete" he looked shocked but then smiled pushing the bat away and pulled me into a tight hug  
"What the fuck is up"  
"Hi" I laughed as his arms got tighter.  
"What the hell are u doing here"  
"I was sick of hiding and my tour was over so I thought id come home." He pulled away glaring at me.  
"What?" I said glaring right back  
"We told u that we would let you know if it was safe it not yet Elizabeth" I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him  
"Where's you're bathroom?" He pointed behind him "today im home just let tonight be a night of fun please" I begged  
"You know I could never say no to you" I smiled kissing his cheek just as I did that I realized what he's wearing.  
My eyes widened as I blushed "shit Pete how about while I go get dressed you get dressed" he laughed  
"why when u get all sexy when u blush"  
After i left I didn't hear from Pete for 5 years I wrote I rang I left messages with Dave all the boys asking about him making sure he was okay. They always changed the subject so we didn't talk about him. After a few months, I just gave up. But then I got a call I thought it was Dave until I hurd his voice I broke down crying, we talked for almost 3 hours straight at the end if the call he admitted that the reason he didn't call didn't write back because if he did he would have begged me to come back. He told me he still loved me and he would wait for me I told him not to because all I could think about was man like him could wait for me for so long he could be tempted by some hot chick that walked past.

I wasnt getting my heart broken because he moved on so I told him to be happy but I never asked if he found someone and the boys knew to keep there mouths shut about him and birds.

"Shut up and go get dressed ass hole" I smacked him up side the head and ran to the bathroom grabbing my bag on the way.

20 minutes later we where walking to the Abbey. I throw on a pair of skinny jeans with a tank top and vest

"So you never told me cause I know you never would but did you ever get deployed?" I cringed

"Yeah… yeah I did" he stopped looking at me shocked

"When?" He pulled me to his chest think it was bad

"About 3 years ago" I laughed pushing away from him "Im fine lets go have some beers and see my big brothers.

Pete grabbed my hand "Im always here if you need to talk" I kissed his cheek

"I know but im fine honest its not as bad as you think and being shot kind of makes you really think about the more important things." He gasped stepping away from expecting me "Im fine now it was just a shot in the leg… and in the shoulder… and the stomach but im good." He groaned and started to walk a head of me. "Aww come on you can't be mad at me"

He kept walking "What do you think?" I groaned

"I didn't tell you guys cause I thought it was better to keep you guys out of it always worrying about me you would have had a heart attack before I came back" He kept walking ignoring me "Fine fuck ya then maybe ill just go back see my brother then leave in the morning"

"Be my guest"

"Fuck you" I punched him right in the back knocking him down "Ass hole"

"What they fuck Elizabeth"

I quickly moved towards the Abbey once I was at the door I could see him running towards me

"Slow mother fucker" I walked in closing the door behind me locking it. "Ass hole stay out there now"

Nobody had noticed I had walked in which I found funny the place was packed I only just made it to the bar without getting the life crushed out of me.

I sat up on a stool that was free and whistled to Uncle Terry who was at the end of the bar with Ned who was ordering beers I lend back hiding be hind the guy next to me when Ned looked down my way that's when I seen all the boys sitting at a table in the corner.

I lend back forward and seen that Ned was gone and Terry was starting to walk down towards me

I moved my hair down covering my face

"What would you like Sweet heart?" I smiled

"You know a good old hug from uncle Terry and a free beer" I shacked my hair away and looked up at him

"Oh fuck" he moved across the bar grabbing me into a hug "When did you get back love?" he kissed my cheek giving me a quick squeeze "Does the boys no your back?" he went to step back to call out to them but I quickly stopped them

"Wait I wasn't to surprise them and I got back a couple hours ago" He hugged me again

"We missed you around here" I smiled

"Missed you to I didn't hear from you much while I was gone"

"You know been bizzy hear keeping this boys in line" I laughed

"That must be where all the crinkles came from" he flipped his head back laughing

"Any body else but you baby girl any body else but you" He walked over grabbing me a beer "Does Pete know your back" I hurd a fuck as someone came through the door I laughed

"That was for me I think the boys are about to find out im back" I kissed his cheek "Do think you could grab me another beer I think I owe him won after I just punched him 10 minutes ago" he laughed and grabbed me another one "Thanks" I jumped of the stole and seen him staring at me "Shit this isn't going to be good" I whispered to myself.

I walked through the crowed ready to get my head bitten of I did kind of go over board a little.

Once I reached him, I put my hands up showing him the beers

"Im sorry Pete I just didn't expect for you to get like that after me been gone for 6 years you just upset m-." but before I could finish he had been in his arms my feet lifted of the ground and he kissed me. I stiffened at first but after a second I relaxed and kissed him back it was bliss it was everything I had been waiting for. He tasted good the kiss was the best kiss ive had in 6 years literally no guys EVER compared to MY Pete.

After god knows how long we both pulled back he lightly set me back on the ground I smiled up at him

"Well that was…" I shook my head smiling

"Yeah… yeah it was" I felt like I was in heaven in bliss.

I handed him one of the beers

"An apology for punching you in the back it wasn't very nice of me" he shook his head wrapping his arms around my shoulders

"I deserved it I was being a right 'ol prick I missed you Elizabeth. more then you'll ever know"

"I better I can understand" I kissed his lips lightly "Come on the boys still don't know im here yet" he smiled

"You got a plan for that one" I laughed shacking my head

"I figured id wing it" he laughed

"Ill go first Dave will rip me balls of if he finds out I knew you where back and didn't tell him. Finish your beer then come over with a round of beers for all of us." I smiled nodding and walking towards the bar

I felt someone slap my ass thinking Pete was already gone I turned around ready to deck who ever it was till I seen it was actually Pete. I smiled sticking my middle finger up at him.

I got to the bar and started to talk to terry again after I finished my beer I asked for another one and around for the boys.

"You need a hand love?" I seen a serving try sitting on the bar

"Nah this should do thanks though" I put the beers on and started to walk over to the boys they where all to busy talking that they didn't realize that I was walking over I started to put the beers down

"Thanks lo-" Swill chocked and everybody looked at him then looked up at me

"No problem Swill" I looked at Dave he looked so happy

"Elizabeth" everybody whispered

"What you forgotten what I look like already? No hug for the mighty Minnie Hammer" Dave jumped up pulling me in a hug

"When did you get in?"

"Couple hours ago I-"

" 'Old up you where on the flight here from America" Everyone at the table started to laugh

"Yes?"

"I was on the same fucking flight" he looked shocked I even looked shocked im sure "I was the pilot I only got here about and hour ago" I laughed

"I was here about an hour ago was gonna come in but I decided to change first fuck I was actually looking for you when I got of the plain" he smiled pulling me back into another hug

"Stop hogging her ua bustard" I hurd Ned say

Before I knew it was I as being passed around as if I was hot potato getting hugs from everyone, finally I ended up in the arms that I really wanted

Pete's

"So 'ow long you back for?" Swill asked Pete sat down and I sat down chair on another chair next to him and folded my legs one of the my leg slightly touching his needing a little connection

"For good my home is here" I see the look on Dave's face he looked PISSED "im sick of running Dave I promise ill keep a low profile ill do anything you ask but leave my home and family behind again" I seen the pain in his face but he nodded

"Right then you'll being staying with Pete you cant stay with me Red just moved in and where planning the wedding a-" I gasped wrapping my arms around him

"You actually asked her how did you ask?" I sat down on his lap

"You know me snuck her on one of my flights went to Paris and proposed in the airport" I hugged him again laughing

"Nice second most romantic one ive herd"

"Second who's first I should be first im your brother" I laughed jumping of his lap and sat back down on my chair

"Well unless you're a marine who got 2 days of, flow home proposed to your girlfriend of 7 year, married her that same day on the beach, then flow back to where we were then your second" Ever looked like I told them that I got married "What's with the look?" I laughed at them Pete didn't had a look but then I clicked on "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, my bad"

"You were deployed?" I smiled nodding all the boys kept looking between Pete and Dave.

Dave looked pissed but Pete just looked well bland really he looked like he had no emotion on his face.

"For how long" Dave said through his teeth he really was mad

"3 years" I whispered

"Where did you go?"

"Afghanistan"

"And?" is stood up lifting my shirt showing my abdomen then turned around showing my back the scar that where there

"Through and through" Pulled my shirt down a little showing the scar there "And on the leg" I pointed to my upper thigh.

"Why did you never tell me" Oh come on here we go again

"Look Dave I love you I do but don't start this shit with me ive already punched someone once tonight because they started it with me I don't want to have to punch my own brother"

"Are you serious you've already hit someone" I laughed smiling shaking my head towards Pete

"Don't get mad I went to his place to get changed and he was there we got in a fight on the way here and I punched him"

"Nah it's all good im guessing you guys talked then" I cringed

"Yeah" I said

"SOoooooooo" Ned and Ike said at the same time

"Nothing" We both said

"Ginx you owe me a beer" I said he laughed

"Sure, sure" HE said getting up

"Shot bro thanks man" Dave said

"Nah fuck ya you cunt you can get your own im only get her one cause it's my welcome home gift but come tomorrow she will get her own" I laughed once he was gone I turned to the boys

""I beat you 20 bucks that tomorrow I can get him to buy me another beer no wait make that 3 beers"

"Deal" They all yelled shaking my hand

When Pete got back he was looking at us wondering why where were smiling so hard. Lucky Swill said something to take Pete of what we were doing

"So Eliza" Every called me Eliza only Dave and Pete called me Liza "What was your rank and where you hire then our Pete here" I laughed and nodded

"bullocks" Pete said

"Nope true story Lieutenant Colonel Elizabeth Jones. It goes you then me so its not to bad is it?" He looked at me and shrugged

"It's okay I guess"

The rest of the night went of without a hitch we laughed and drank and played pool talking about old times I plaid against Pete and Dave at a game at one stage they both sucked I beat them at every game

**Okay I know it isn't really that good but it should be getting better as the story goes on :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Just letting you know I put a picture up on my page of who I think Elizabeth looks like  
She's better fitted to be dating Charlie Hunnam Aka Pete Dunham

Oh and you know how it is meant to be 10 years later when West ham and Millwall have a match I decided to push it up 4 years lolz its not this chapter but its coming up :D

Chapter 3

After 3 weeks of searching I got a job at Pete's school as a teacher a PE teacher I knew Pete was actually a PE teacher there but he said he didn't mind he was still a PE teacher for a few of the football kids but I would teach the kids other sports

Today was my first day so I woke up bright and early from sleeping on the couch since it was Pete's turn to sleep in the bed. We took turns we each get a week then we swoop some night we do sleep in the same bed though but very rarely.

I jumped up and started to walk to his room to wake 'im up he looked so peaceful I didn't want to. So I stood there and watched 'im sleep

"ELIZABETH" Pete yelled I jumped back falling over holding my heart He was laughing.

"What?" I said, my heart recovering from my surprise.

"Will you please stop watching me sleep?" He didn't open his eyes, but his mouth pulled up at the corners.

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed. I stood up and started to walk out closing the door behind me

"What's wrong babe did you want something" I smiled and ran over to his bed jumping on bouncing

"MY FRIST DAY AT SCHOOL ACTULLY BEING A TEACHER" I screamed bouncing so that both of my feet where one either side of 'im

"Oh fuck you woke me up to stare at me just so you could say that there's school today im a teacher there to remember?" He groaned and flipped over to his stomach, hiding his face into his pillow.

I laughed and jumped down straddling his waist pretty much sitting on his ass

"But see that's why you love me" he groaned and picked his head off the pillow, it was five forty-five in the morning. "What the fuck Elizabeth, its early, go away." he mumbled back into his pillow. His sheet was pulled down to just above his waist

"Fine move over and share" he didn't move so I ran my hands over his back slowly drinking in his sexy smell and muscles I moved my hands so that they wrapped around his stomach laying my head between his shoulder blades "Fine I maybe still a little tired." I thought he was asleep until I felt his body move around flipping me so that I was now laying on his chest

"Go to sleep" He whispered

Pete and I haven't been intermit in that way yet were sleeping in the same bed all the time sometimes with half our clothes on but we hadn't had sex yet we wanted to really wait till we were both ready. Well more me ready.

I few seconds later I was out like a light.

It only felt like a few minute but it was a couple of hours later when an alarm went off.

"Nahhhhhhh" I groaned I started to slap around to turn it of when I came in contact with a face. I jumped out of bed and jumped into a fighting stance

"Wow, wow babe calm down its just me" I seen Pete jumping out of bed

"Shit" I hissed "Sorry" I quickly jumped on the bed and walked over to 'im wrapping my arms around his neck giving 'im a light kiss he wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me of the bed

"Its okay" he smiled kissing my nose "Do you want to have a shower first"

"Nah you can go first ill make breakfast to make up for almost punching you in the face" he put me down

"Its fine a good slapping every now and again is good for the soul" I laughed

"Thanks iam going to go for a shower first I wont be to long I promise" I started to walk towards the shower when Pete slapped my butt I laughed spinning around on 'im "Oh yep my soul feels good and clean now" he laughed and was about to run towards me but I quickly ran towards his closet.

"What you think your safe in there" I laughed harder and pulled on the door keeping 'im from getting in

I started to squeal in laughter.

"Your not safe in there ill get you" he pulled harder then all of a sudden the handle broke off we both fell back laughing in hysterical laughter.

While he was still laughing I jumped and walked over to 'im

"Your not safe down there baby" I kicked his leg and started to run to the bathroom I closed the door just in time he I hurd the 'uff' as he smacked into the door "Sorry baby first in first served." I quickly locked both doors before he could bust in

A week later

Tonight was the match we all decided to meet up at the Abbey at 5 have a little drinking session then head of to the game

"So how was your first week at the school feel funny being the teacher instead of the student" Uncle Terry said

I laughed and nodded

"Yeah but I love it and the kids love me to so that's always a good thing" He nodded giving me the beers I walked over to the table and sat down giving everyone there beers. It wasn't long before I herd

"Aye aye!" I turned and seen Pete walk through the door with some guy behind 'im he was going to Steve's where did he find 'im?

The boys started Cheering

"How's it going?" He lent down and kissed my cheek

"Good," The boys said. He looked down at me

"Yeah," I nodded

"Good. All right, boys and girl this is Matt, Shannon's brother. That's Ned." they shook hands

"Nice to meet you".

"Dave. Swill."

"Hello, mate".

"Ike."

"That one with the dodgy haircut's Keith."

"Hey, Keith."

"And this beautiful girl here is my girl so keep your eyes away but this is Elizabeth Dave's little sister"

"Hey" I shook his hand

"Where's Bovver?" Pete asked

"He's been in the toilet for 20 minutes. Dodgy Ruby or something." Dave said I looked at Matt and laughed

"Look, look he looks lost. Ruby Murray means curry. We call it cockney rhyming slang." I explained to 'im

"Slang. Yeah, like bees and honey for money." I groaned and looked at Pete he put his hands up like I was putting a gun to his head

"Struggle and grunt for cunt!" Swill said

"Why'd you go there?" I asked he laughed

"Like septic tank for Yank."

"Bov. How you doing? All right?" Pete and Bov had a man hug

"This is Matt, Shannon's brother."

"Hey." He turned around to shake his hand but Bov looked up over at us wiping 'im completely

"That's the proper... He don't give a fuck." Dave said

"He just don't give a fuck." I said

"Mate, he's practically family." Pete said

Bovver wiped 'im again

"Ah, mate, it's fucking painful." Pete turned lifting me of my chair sitting down and sitting me on his lap

"Bov's a miserable cunt, but we love 'im dearly, don't we?" Pete said

"Sometimes" I said laughing

"Like a fucking brother." Dave said

"Grab as some pints with Elizabeth will you Matt" He nodded jumping up I looked around noticing the beers where already gone I only got them 5 minutes ago

"Get some salted peanuts." Dave said

"Fuck you, you want some peanuts put you hands down your pants im sure your balls are the size of peanuts" everyone at the table laughed even Bovver

"Fuck you sis you'll pay" Dave said

"Like you would don't forget who my best mate is…" Yeah since I got back Red and I actually got really close she never really had much friends thanks to Dave he scared them all away we pretty much clicked as soon as we meet " she's about this high has red hair and goes by the name of RED" I laughed when he glared at me

"Are you going to pay for the beers ae big bro" he rolled his eyes and went to grab his wallet but I lifted it up out from my back pocket "oh don't worry its on me" I waved his wallet around

"Bitch" everyone at the table laughed

"The joys of being an EX Marine you know how to pick pockets thanks to the boys around there"

I turned and walked to the bar.

"So its nice to meet you Yank what you doing here any way I 'avent known Shannon for awhile but she said you never wanted to come here" He laughed and shook his head

"True but I got kicked out of Harvard so thought why not come visit the sis and her husband and my nephew"

"Well im gonna let you in on a little secret when your with us ignore Bovver cause he's just a prick don't act like a bustard to me and stay the fuck out of everyone's way cause no one likes people butting in with there shit" he looked scared "im not trying to scare you Matt im trying to keep you alive here" he nodded. "Look I lived in America for 6 years well part of it any way so Bov is still pissed about that so he 'ates me to so just ignore the bustard"

"Yeah thanks," I laughed

"Okay now you look freaked im the nicest one in this group im the one you want to get on your side because im the only one that can help you when those guys" I pointed to the boys Matt turned and looked at them "Want to kill you… I know you're a journo Shan told me" he looked even more scared

"Im not any more"

"Yeah well don't tell them that if they find out that a journo tried to get in with them they will kill you with out blinking so keep your mouth shut and you'll live to have children" I grabbed the beers and walked over to the table

"A right boys the Yank here is to modest to tell you, but back in the States he's an internationally ranked double black belt in karate."

"Is he fuck! Look at the size of 'im." Ned said

"No." Pete said I winked at 'im letting 'im in on my plan

"Bloody Karate Kid film? Based on his exploits." I said

"Really?" Dave asked Matt

"Yeah, it's true." Matt said

"Bollocks! Bollocks!" Dave said I had to laugh

"Come on, why not?" Matt said

"You've been here fucking five minutes and my sisters already got you lying what you done to 'im sis" I shrugged

I sat on Pete's lap passing 'im his beer

"Then you fight 'im babe show us some of those military moves and kick Matt's ass"

"No! if he says he is I believe 'im" I glared at Pete

"Wait im not going to fight a girl she's. she's a girl" he looked over at me

"ohhhhhhhhhhh" All the boys said

I laughed shaking my head "Im a girl yeah but im pretty sure ive got more balls then you mate"

"Oh it burns it hurts" Dave said laughing at Matt

"Come on show of to the yank babe" Pete said pushing me of his lap grabbing my beer

"Ass hole…" matt was looking at me scared I had to get him out of this. I turned to Pete "alright then smart ass since you decided I should do it you can be my crash test dummy hint on the dummy"

"Hey!" the boys laughed

"Ill show so basic moves I promise I wont hurt ya… much" I whispered the last part

"Oh this is going to 'urt Pete" Ned said he smirked shaking his head

"Stand here then" I grabbed his arm and made 'im stand behind me "Alright here"

For the next to hours I showed them a couple of moves that they could use and we talked about how Matt thought baseball was better then football I thought everyone was gonna smash 'im when he said that.

During the game Bovver deiced to be funny to be the big man that he is, go over to the other teams area, and call out there main guys everyone was cracking up laughing at 'im.

At the end of the game we seen Bovver standing out side waiting for us Pete walked up to 'im

"There he is. Oi, Bov. Fucking quality, son." They had a 'Man' hug

"Stuff of legends." Swill said

"You had your hands full, didn't you?" I said. I laughed when he nodded at me

"It ain't over yet." Dave said "Word is these twats are gonna have a pop."

"What you heard?" Pete said

Yep here we go

"The usual. Fucking Zulus. They're mobbing up on the Tube right now. It's gonna kick off near East Ham."

"Time to go, then, boys." Ned said

"What are we standing here for?" Bov said

"Let's get 'em." Pete said

"Maybe I should head home." Matt said stopping us all it wasn't my first fight with these boys the last game we went to last week I wasn't meant to but well come on do you think I could stop myself NOPE

"You know where you're going right?" Pete turned from the guys to 'im

"Ill go with 'im not feeling to good" Lying cause I didn't really want them always watching me the entire time

"Are you okay" I waved my hands at 'im showing 'im I was fine

"Yeah?" I nodded "Alright Matt keep your head down. You to Elizabeth" I stuck my tongue out at 'im "Birmingham lot will be on the Tube."

"I'll manage." I kissed his cheek lightly

"Wouldn't it be better if u put them both in a crèche?" Bov said

"Don't get on at East Ham, any trouble, just walk the other way,"

"Don't worry will be fine"

"Pete lets go mate Elizabeth can take care of her self fuck if anything happens to the Yank" Bovver said

"Fuck you Bovver grow up your being a prick" I ignored anyone who tried to talk to me and grabbed Matt's arm and pulled 'im towards the back way

"Sorry about Bovver his a prick he's known me since I was a little kid and he still doesn't really trust me he loves me but doesn't trust me"

"Its okay he's not th-" I seen a bottle smashed in front of us

"Get im" I turned around seeing the guys Bovver was tainting earlier coming after us

"RUN!" I screamed we both started to run but Matt was to slow and got grabbed my some guys

"Look, I don't want any trouble"

"Shit" I whispered I turned around and started to go back to help 'im but they got me and pinned me against the wall

"A fucking Yank." I rolled my eyes "Why's a Yank running with the GSE?" oh shit here we go

"I don't know anything about the GSE." Thank fuck no one said anything about them to 'im he would have spilt the beans so quick I wouldn't have been able to fuck breath.

"I'm just a tourist." The guy smirked during this all I was think was a away of getting free to save Matt before he got the shit beaten out of 'im

"How about we leave you with a souvenir. Ever heard of a Chelsea grin, huh" no shit.

I tried my best to wriggle out of the guys hold

"Come on, please! Let 'im go take me im Pete Dunham's girl friend" they all stopped and looked at me

"The little girl that did a runner Elizabeth Jones also known as David Jones sister." The boys let Matt go smacking 'im to the ground knocking 'im out "Do you take American Express? Oh wait you properly have on of those cards. I bet the Major gave out his share of Chelsea grins back when the GSE weren't so sloppy to leave one of their own behind." I seen Pete and some of the other boys come running up behind 'im knocking 'im to the ground

"We don't leave our mates behind!." Pete didn't even stick around to hit 'im any more he ran over to me while the rest of the boys took care of the others "Are you okay" he spook to as he turned around a little making sure no one was running at us

"Im fine go to Mat-" before I could finish everyone started to run towards to end of the alee matt was up and running with them

"Where the fuck's he gone"

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I'm getting too old for this shit". Dave said, "Seriously, I could use a beer and a lie-down." I laughed giving my brother a hug

"Thanks sis you okay?"

"Fine its me where talking about ive been through a lot more shit then someone shoving me against the wall"

"You told them you where my girlfriend to save Matt why?" I rolled my eyes at Pete

"Because that's me I protect anyone before me part of the shit I learned" we hurd a beep and Ned came around with the van

"Oh, here he is."

"Get it out of first."

'Can't get it out your mum"

"She has to be financed"

"Come on, back to the Abbey"

"This conversation isn't over" Pete and Dave said at the same time

I rolled my eyes

"Whose round is it?" I asked

"Whose round do you think it is?" we all turned to Dave

"It's not my round." He said

"Oh, shut up ya moaning." I punched his arms

We all jumped in van

"It stinks."

"Fuck off"

"Come on, boys. Let's fucking have im!" We all jumped in the vain I jumped in the front with Pete laying my head on his shoulder we started to drive when I brick hit the window

"You fuck 'Orrible bustard" we all jumped out chasing after 'im

"Zulu, Zulu, Zulu, Zulu, Zulu, Zulu, Zulu, Zulu, Zulu, Zulu, Zulu," oh fuck me

"Hell, come on, then!" Ned said

"What you fucking standing there for, you cunts?" Pete Yelled

"Oh, here we go." I whispered

"Let's get out of here!" Matt grabbed my arm

"What?" Pete said

"There's 20 guys!"

"You don't run when you're with us." I yelled at 'im

"You stand your ground and fight."

"I don't know how."

"Just think of someone you 'ate." I yelled at 'im "Come on, then!" we all started to run at them

One guy came running up and swung at me but I ducked and swung my leg around knocking 'im to the ground and kicking 'im in the nuts.

The next guy came up and got me a good one in the face I hissed and punched 'im smack in the nose braking it blood came spiting out.

I looked around and seen Pete pinned against the wall I ran up to the guy punching 'im in the gut and jumped on his back putting 'im in a head lock he fell back making my back hit the ground HARD knocking the wind out of me I pulled harder and made 'im fall unconchise. I pushed 'im of and looked around noticing we where all out numbered when I hurd Chanting

"Fuck me!" I said as I stood up

A few seconds later it was just the boys plus Matt left and me

"What do you make of that, then?" Pete said hugging Bovver

"What a fucking result!" Swill said laughing

"You were a fucking maniac, Matt." Ned said

"Fair play, son. There's plenty who would've bottled it and done a runner." Dave said

"Good for you. I'm proud of you." I said smiling at 'im "Who was he, then?" I asked

"Who?" Matt looked at me confused

"The geezer you was just fighting." I laughed at 'im

"Jeremy Van fucking Holden." We all laughed

I remembered he was the guy from Harvard

"You done yourself proud, mate." Dave said coming over smacking his shoulder

"Now we've all stopped kissing each other's arses, see the first punch he threw?" Dave said

"I have to admit it was a little bit on the feminine side." Pete said

"A bit gay." Ned

"Little bit Larry Grayson." Swill

"Hey" I slapped them all

"Not you baby girl" Dave wrapped his arms around my shoulder "You're the exception you hit like a man"

"Come on."

"Come on, yous all wanna get pinched?" You could see the anger in Bovvers face

"Come on boys" I knew if we stayed any longer Bovver was going to knocking Matt out "Lets go botch Matt up. Gets some drinks in ya gets some drinks in ya" I get louder as I said it the boys joined in

**Next morning **

Fuck my head hurt so badly right now

"Hey Gorges"

I rolled over stretching out my arms when SMACK

"Ah fuck" Pete jumped up looking at me

I quickly closed my eyes acting like I was asleep

"I know your awake you bitch" I laughed into my pillow "why did you slap me" I laughed again

"Sorry force of habit smacking the annoying thing making noise" his eyes went wide

"IS that right" he jumped on the bed and started to tickle me I was screaming out in laughter

"Pete… stop. Pete… your… gonna wake… Matt up" I laughed and said between breathes

He smiled stopping and giving me a quick kiss on the lips

"I wonder how the little bustard is" we both smiled jumping out of bed.

Pete throw on a pair of gym shorts and a shirt on while I just wrapped a sheet around me we both went to sleep with a bares on we've seen each other part naked but Never fully.

I want to be with Pete with all my heart im just scared I guess. I know he wouldn't 'tap that' then dump it but it was always is the back of my mind

We walked out to the lounge I seen Matt waking up

"Morning, sunshine. How do you feel?" I asked smiling at 'im

"Oh, a little sore."

"English breakfast, double dose of aspirin, you'll feel sweet as a nut, mate." I laughed at Pete

"Yeah." He groaned out

"I gotta piss like a racehorse"

2 hours later after we had showers and got cleaned up we walked down to the breakfast stand not far from our place best place to buy breakfast that's close.

Pete grabbed a paper and started to read it

"Fuckin' journos. Look at this." Pete slapped the paper "West Ham wins 3-nil in a blindin' performance, and our little scrap makes the headline. Bloody muckrakers." I laughed at Pete even though he was right  
" So, what is this? " Matt asked  
" Bollocks journo bullshit."  
"No, no, this, the GSE."  
I slapped Matt "Shhh! Lower your voice" I whispered  
"What are you guys, like, an organized political movement or something?" Pete and I both laughed  
" No, mate. THERE a firm." I pointed to Pete "You never heard of a firm in the States?" I asked  
Matt looked confused Pete and I laughed

"All right. Every football team in Europe's got a firm. Some have two." Matt gives us a blank look  
"Christ, I forgot how clueless you Yanks are." I said to Matt

"All you've seen of us is the stadium riots on TV, innit? Come on." Pete shoved his shoulder  
I laughed and did a run and jumped on Pete's back he grabbed me legs to keep me up  
"See, West Ham football is mediocre. But our firm is top-notch, and everyone knows it." Pete slapped my leg

"Being that its MY firm you want to let me explain" I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder

"Go on then" I kissed right between his shoulder blades

"Right now see the GSE stands for Green Street Elite. See Arsenal... great football, shit firm... the Gooners. Tottenham... shit football, and a shit firm... the Yids, they're called. I actually put their main lad through a phone box window the other day." I laughed remembering that I was there when that happened first fight I had been with, with the boys

"What about Millwall?" I cringed Tommy Hatcher.

Pete rubbed my leg light feeling that I went tense I automatically relaxed at his touch  
"Ah, Millwall. Where to even fucking begin with Millwall. Millwall and West Ham firms hate each other, more than any other firms by far."  
"Sorta like the Yankees and the Red Sox" I laughed and answered before Pete could  
"Try the Israelis and the Palestinians." We all laughed  
"We 'aven't played Millwall in 6 years. Their top boy's this geezer named Tommy Hatcher. 'Orrible ol' cunt. Back in the Major's day, Tommy's son was killed in a scrap." I tensed up again but Pete did do anything to soothe me this time "After that, he went completely mental. Lost the plot." They never talked about it since I got back didn't really want to hear about it  
"Well, who's the Major?" Steve but now Pete  
"Ah, the Major. Quite a legend 'round here. He ran the GSE in the Nineties, when I was comin' up." Yeah as in your brother "Hardest bastard you ever saw. They say we kinda lost our way when he left." I snorted and Pete laughed "But believe me, my boys are bringin' the ol' GSE reputation right back."

"Don't you mean im bring you boys back" I laughed when Pete slapped my ass "What its true im the only one that can kick someone's ass with there eyes closed."

"You've been two fights babe not that im happy bought that by the way" I laughed when the tube stopped in front of us I jumped of Pete and jumped on the boys jumped on behind me.

"So, basically, firms are gangs." Matt said

I smiled and sat down on Pete's lap when there was that or stand and I wasn't standing by myself

"Kind of. But we're a far cry from all that Bloods and Crips bullshit. Shooting a machine-gun out of a moving car at an eight-year-old girl, that's just cowardly." I said Pete cared on

"See, we might be into fighting and all that, but it's really about reputation. Humiliating another mob in a row or doing something the other firms get to hear or talk about."

"Like a Yank in his first fight battering one of Birmingham's main lads" I seen a lady come walking down the ail with a suite case I jumped up tapping Pete's shoulder

"Here you are, love, sit down." Pete said

"Thank you" she looked really sweet She smiled mostly at me cause she knew I was the reason they moved

Matt tapped my shoulder I turned smiling at him

"I don't know how to thank you for what you did Elizabeth" I laughed shaking my head at Matt I moved so my back was pressed against Pete's chest

"Don't give it another thought… although try not to decide you want to go on your own again with at least two or three guys with you cause I aint gonna save your ass next time But you do owe me one you not that right" He nodded smiling at me

"Yeah she's right yesterday was a good result for us. We had a laugh, a few pints, Cheered on the mighty Hammers. We was completely outnumbered, but we stuck by our mates and we stood our ground, no matter what. That's what it's all about." We jumped of the tube and I jumped back on Pete's back

Once we got to Steve and Shannon's he pushed me of

"Sorry but this could get ugly" I nodded and stepped back from 'im a little

The boys knocked on the door and Steve came and answered you could already see he was pissed

"Looking at the fucking state of 'im." Steve yelled grabbing Matts face pulling 'im inside

"Don't fucking start, all right?" Pete said

"What did I say to you?" here we go "One simple thing: No trouble."

"It had nothing to do with me." Pete said

"He's walking home with Elizabeth, they gets jumped. He's lucky Elizabeth was there to save his ass he was lucky we was there."

"You're a real hero, ain't you, mate?" I was ready to step in cause its about to go through the fucking roof

"And you saw the whole thing from your sofa? Concentrate on your family and leave my business to me."

"My family? What is it with you, eh? Do you want mum to visit you in the nick? Maybe you want the plot next to dad." I cringed

"No" I whispered nobody hurd me

"Oh, my God! Matt, what happened?" Shannon came running down stairs

"Shannon, I'm fine." She turned and looked at me I had a small bruise on my cheek where the guy got me a good one last night

"Pete, can't you see" Steve said "what you're doing to this family?"

"All I see is a scared old man."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Steve went running at Pete

"You got the wrong idea. Get your fucking hands off me!" Pete tried to push 'im of I seen matt running over I put my foot out tripping 'im up

"Stop it! Steve! Stop it!" I grabbed Steve's arm he turned pushing Pete tp the ground and pushed me up against the wall smacking me across the face

Pete didn't see he was helping Matt up.

I punched Steve in the gut

"Get the fuck out! Get out! Fuck!" He grabbed us all and pushed as out

Once we were out and around the corner Pete stopped

"Well, that weren't the smartest of moves, babe" I shrugged "But thanks, yeah?" I nodded

I put my hand up to my face as he turned to Matt hoping he wouldn't see the red mark that I was sure was forming there

"Fancy a pint?" Pete said to Matt

"No." I laughed at Matt

"Oh, come on. You're the one that's got to buy the bleeding thing." I laughed

Pete turned to me smiling then stopped dead in his tracks he was staring at my face

"What the fuck!" You could see he was getting pissed

"Im alright don't worry about it ill get a call from 'im in an hour saying sorry don't worry little pain don't hurt any one" he growled and pulled me into his chest

"He will pay for that it may not be now but it will be soon" I nodded of course Pete don't let that stuff go

_**Okay I know this was pretty much just the scene from the movie but you know I had to put it in there and add my own stuff in it I hope you like please Review :D  
Thanks to**_AstroStarr and jodstar80 means alot that you both read my story :d


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was in the kitchen cooking because I decided that Pete Matt and I would have dinner on the roof.  
Matt and Pete left about and hour ago heading of to Steve's to pick up the rest of Matt's stuff. Its been two weeks since we had all been back that Matt didn't want to go back and course more shit with Steve and Shannon.

Steve didn't end up calling me after he hit me I actually hadn't hurd anything… but I told Pete that he did ring and apologize saying that he wish he could take it back just to keep Pete happy which it did.

Matt ended up staying with Pete and I, I took 'im out shopping a couple days later and we had a weird talk.

"Hey Elizabeth" Matt said "can I ask you something" I groaned and his weirdness "I- you… you can tell me to butt out if you like"

"_nah its fine go for it"_

"_I was wondering the other day when Pete was telling me about Tommy Hatcher you look kind scared?" _

"_Cause I was" I looked at the confusion on his face _

"_You don't seem like the kind of girl that would be scared of 'im" I laughed "Where you around when Tommy's son died?" I shook my head_

"_Nah he died the night before my eighteenth birthday at a match"_

"_So who was tha major back then" I shook my head_

"_Not something I can't tell you Matt im sorry" He nodded_

" _I understand. Therefore, I have another question nothing about the GSE or the Major just you" we walked into a store, grabbed a few clothes, and walked to the counter _

"_Shoot" _

"_Ahh why did you join the military" I groaned I had never really been asked that question but I had always known the answer _

"_Ill tell you but I swear to god if you tell the boys ill kill _you._" he swallowed hard and nodded "But I joined to have a family." he looked at me confused. "Well I knew that I wasn't going to come home any time soon and I knew I wouldn't have a family. I never really had a family growing up my mum left when Dave and I where just little kids and well my dad turned into a drunken ass hole that beat the shit out of me and my brother when he could. Dad died about a year ago got to drunk passed out and choked on his own vomit. Growing up my family was the boys and I loved that so I joined the marines to have my family back"_

"_Im sorry about your dad" I laughed_

"_Don't be he was never a dad" as I said that I remembered something "I take that back he was actually for my thirteenth birthday it ahh was the day before and I talked to Dave and we decided we would see if dad would come so I went to talk to 'im. I seen dad lying on the lounge with a beer in one hand and the remote in another I walked over and sat on the little table in front of 'im. He went to tell me to piss of but Dave told 'im to shut up and to let me speak He turned back to and asked what I wanted I told 'im that it was my birthday the next day and I was going to a west ham football game and to come with us Sober he jumped up ready to hit me screaming at me not to tell 'im what to do but before he could hit me Dave stepped in front of me. He told me to go up to his room and stay there till he came up. I ran upstairs to my room not wanting to go to his, slammed the door, and fell to my bed crying. It wasn't the last time he ever hit me but it always seemed to be when Dave wasn't around. A few minutes later I heard my door open then my bed shifted to the left a little I looked up and seen Dave sitting there I seen a bruise start to form across his cheek. That night I remembered going to sleep but waking up at some point hearing my door open. I tried to ignore it until I felt some one kiss my head and whisper 'I promise ill try' he whispered the next day he stayed sober for the game then once it was over he was gone that was the first and last time her ever did anything like that for me"_

"_Again im sorry"_

"_Nah im not its one good memory of 'im"_

"_Do you ever go and see 'im" I laughed_

"_Nah Dave said he would take me but im not ready for that shit yet"_

"_You know you're a good person Elizabeth. Pete's lucky to have you"_

"_Haha what ever" I pushed his arm_

I was finishing dishing up dinner when the door flow open smacking th table next to it knocking the picture of I flinched at the sound of the smash but Pete just kept walk straight to the room slamming the door behind him.  
Matt walked in behind him closing the door picking up the picture and passing it to me I looked and seen that it was the picture I took of Dave Pete and I at the airport the day I left both of them laying there heads on mine smiling at the camera.

"Thanks" I whispered he put his bag down in the corner and started to clean up the glass from the frame "Im guessing it didn't really go to well?" I crouched down laying the photo in my lap and helped him pick up the glass

"Nah Shan went all 'Pete your going to kill my brother with this life of yours.' and Steve… well Steve said 'You're going to kill the only person in this word you love more then anything Pete. Elizabeth cant have this life she cant live in the life that you live in someone's going to come after her and kill her" I screamed out in pain when I felt a peace of glass that I was holding dig dip into my hand because I was clinching my fist

"Shit are you okay" he tried to come to my aid but I pushed him away and stood up grabbing the picture so it didn't drop to the ground blood was dripping down my arm onto the ground "We need to get you to a hospital that could be bad" I shook my head

"It will be fine ill clean it up but a band aid on it she be good as new" He rolled his eyes at me "take dinner up stairs will be up there soon" I turned and walk towards the bathroom but stopped and walked towards Pete's room.

I knocked and slowly I walked in he was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands

"Go away Elizabeth" He didn't even look up to know it was me.

I snorted "Come on you've known me for how long do you really think im going to listen to you right now"

"Well you fucking SHOULD LEAVE, LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK" he screamed jumping up, as he said 'never come back' and getting in my face

"NO" I screamed back at him my fists started to clench again before I knew it I punched him smack in the nose I could feel the glass moving deeper into my hand he groaned and sat back down clutching his nose.

I don't think its broken but I know it properly hurts like a bitch

I walked to the bathroom grabbing some tweezes and started to try to pull the glass out of my hand but it wouldn't and it didn't help that my hand was shaking

"Fuck" I hissed. I groaned and walked back into the room with Pete "I need your help _Please" _I said whispering the last bit

He looked up at me in confusion. I sat down in front of 'im showing my hand

I didn't want to do this but I had to I need the glass out.

"Fuck babe" he lent forward, stuck his hands under my arms, and pulled me up to sit on his lap I seen blood dry under his nose "Im sorry' he whispered while pulling the peace of glass out of my hand.

"For what?" I asked standing up once the peace of glass was out I started to walk into the bathroom

"For yelling at you" He called from the bedroom

"Not the first time" I whispered to myself "It okay I know you where just upset" I called to 'im

"I still shouldn't have yelled at you" I jumped when I hurd 'im right next to me I put my hand on my heart "You okay?"

"Yeah peachy" he came over grabbing my hand gently and started to clean it "You don't have to do this Pete you wanted me gone remember im only staying because of my hand once its all cleaned up ill leave come pick my stuff up tomorrow. " he kept cleaning my hand not saying a word but I could see something on his I didn't know if it was hurt or anger or both together. However, for the first time since the day I left 6 years ago I was scared. Not of him hurting me well physically, I scared that he was going to break my heart… again

After he finished cleaning my hand he wrapped it up and kissed my finger tips lightly

"Please don't go," he whispered so lightly I thought for a second that he didn't say it

He kept his head down staring at the ground. I moved my hands to his cheeks and lifted his head to look at me

"Why should I so you can yell at me some more Im not sticking around while you rip me apart inside… I love you I do and the day I lose you will be the day I die because apart from my brother YOU are the only person in this world I love the most" his hands lifted and he rubbed his thumb under my eyes I felt something wet touch my cheek.

"I hate seeing you cry" shit I was crying?… it felt like it had been that long since the last time I cried I couldn't even remember how to do it the last time I cried was the day I left for America. I didn't even cry when my dad died

I swore to my self when I got of that plane that I would never cry again I guess I was wrong about that.

"Then tell me you want me to stay tell me not to go and ill stop crying"

"I cant" he whispered

"AHHH" I stepped back away from him

"You don't belong here Elizabeth you didn't come back for me" I never wanted to hit someone so bad in my life

"Yes I did I spent every day of over the past six years think about different ways I could come back"

"No you didn't. You need to go to Dave Elizabeth be with your family"

"How would you know Pete where you in my head for the last six years did you sit with me everyday to know what I felt or what I thought" he shook his head "You wanna know the truth. Fine" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled 'im out of the bathroom and over to the draws I pulled the top draw open and empted it on the floor. A few of my west ham t-shirts fell out along with 6 journals "A journal for every year that I was away" I picked up this years journal "read it Pete you want to know. Read it" he grabbed it out of my hands

"_24/06/2004" _(**Don't actually remember the date lolz**_) "All I can think about was 'im. How much I love 'im and nee- _I don't want to read about your feelings for another guy Elizabeth how the fuck does this show me anything" I grabbed the book out of his hands and started to read it to 'im

"_How much I love 'im and need 'im I cant stop dreaming about 'im but the sad thing is the dreams are amazing._

_Where sitting at the park by my old house in West Ham its late and dark and the only light around was the moon. My favorite part about the park is the swings and he's pushing me back and forward and where laughing about old times when we were stupid as kids and I said some stupid joke making 'im bend over in laughter but he forgot that he pushed me and I swung back smacking 'im in the face with my swing. 'Pete I yell getting of it' _ I seen Pete look at me shocked "_I jump around to 'im and check on 'im but he's fine still laughing like a right wanker' _Pete laughed "_I knelt down next to 'im trying to see if he was bleeding his hands were over his face so I tried to pull them away. After a few seconds of try he lets his hands go and we both lock eyes I gasped in shock at how beautiful they where. He quickly closed the gap between us and kissed me so softly, after a short moment he pulled back as if gagging my reaction 'Pete' I whisper to 'im but he kisses me again his hands move towards my cheeks and rub small circles on my cheeks. _

_I shiver at his touch. His hands start to slowly move down until they lay softly on my hips he quickly lifts me and making me gasp against his lips and pull me into straddling his waist._

_But then that's it I always wake up that bit never get past that one movement some nights I try to control it to change it but I never can._

_I sit here writing this and all I can think about is ways to got to 'im how I didn't care if I could only spend one night with 'im it would be that most amazing night of my life but I know it could never happen.  
Some times I sit there and wish Pete was here I wanted him here the day I wrote a letter to dad and then I find out 2 weeks later that he died suffocating on his own vomit it was like wrippi-" _Pete cut me of

"You wrote 'im a letter?" He sound shocked but he looked so sad so I nodded

"Yeah but it was more of a poem it wasn't very long but it told him what I thought"

"What did you say?"

"Ahh I never asked you to be my fucking Dad, To slap me around and treat me bad. I never asked you to drink alcohol, I never asked for anything at all. I never asked for the hurt and pain, Or for the nights that were half insane. I never asked for fights that were wild, Or to grow up a bewildered child.-" Pete cut me of again

"Im sorry I was just wondering what bewildered meant."

"To be confused and frightened" He nodded and motioned me to carry on

"I never asked you to beat up my Brother, Or for a blanket to help keep me warm. I never asked you to leave me alone, Or to grow up in a broken down home. I never asked for this horrible life, Or for the conflicts, the quarrels and strife. I never once asked that I be defiled, Or to grow up a bewildered child. I never asked to be raised in prison," he looked at me confused but I waved my hand at him telling him not to stop me "Or to see darkness though the sun had risen. I never asked you to raise Holy Hell, Or for my bedroom to be like a jail cell." He nodded understanding what I meant by raised in a prison "I never asked to be used and abused, Or to sit in my room dazed and confused. I never asked for the crap that has piled, Or to grow up a bewildered child. I never asked for a brand new bike, Or for any toys that I used to like. I never asked you to throw me a ball, Or for the bruises when I took a "fall". I never asked once but I'm asking you now, I hope you make me understand somehow. How you could treat me so fucking bad, But I NEVER asked you to be my Dad." I wasn't crying and I didn't want to cry but Pete looked like he wanted to his dad was kind of the same but he wasn't a drunk he would just beat on him and Steve because he could he would beat Pete's mum. Pete is really close with her which I love I think its cute.

He stood up and walked over and stood in front of me

"I love you Elizabeth May Jones and I wont you to stay with me _please _stay" I smiled and throw my arms around his neck kissing him with so much passion.

"You're an asshole" I whispered against his lips after a few minutes

"You think im an asshole" he said I could feel the smile on his face

"No you behave like and asshole BIG difference" he laughed and pulled me into another kiss

"Yeah but you wouldn't have me any other way"

"Your dam right I wouldn't" after god knows how long I smiled at Pete whispering "Make love to me Pete."  
He pulled my lips to his and started to kiss me. I felt 'im lift me in the air and I wrapped my legs around his waist I felt 'im start to walk over to the bed he fell backwards leaving me on top straddling his waist. He lent up and started to kiss me again but after a minute, he pulled away from me  
"Fuck Matt." He whispered against my lips  
"My names Elizabeth and I was thinking it could just be you and me leave Matt out of it this time." he growled,  
"He's NEVER aloud t-." I cut 'im of covering his mouth with mine  
"Joking babe he's upstairs waiting on us."  
"We cant leave 'im up there as much as I want this." he pointed between us "to happen we cant leave 'im up there for a couple hours" I laughed and kissed his cheek jumping of him  
"Maybe later." I whispered as I walked out the door  
"Hell yeah later." he jumped of the bed following me  
"Nah it wont feel right then." I was teasing 'im and he was being a winy like a baby  
"Hey." he pulled me against his chest "you better be taking the piss." I laughed  
"Maybe." I pushed my butt against 'im. I herd a growl come from his chest and ran upstairs falling through the roof door laughing Matt was laughing at me as I fell to the ground Pete pushed the door open I quickly rolled out of the way so that I wouldn't get the shit scraped out of me. After a few more minutes of laughing and talking like idiots we all sat down and ate dinner.

A few hours later we were still on the roof

"Jeremy Van Holden?" Pete said

"Sounds like a cunt." I said Matt and Pete looked at me shocked "What you think little old me could never say a word like that HA" I was trying to act like I didn't know this story about Matt and Harvard cause if this ever comes back I get the shit for it.

"Mate, if he'd done that to me, I'd smash seven shades of shit out of 'im." I laughed at Pete (**Just to be fun letting you know that, that sentence happens to be my favorite I was sitting with my dad and he told me about this thing that happened and I turned to him and go Mate, if she'd done that to me, I'd smash seven shades of shit out of her we both cracked up laughing)**

After dinner we moved over to the table and sat down having a beer and talking Matt's college life came up he told us about what happened

"Sounds like these Harvard boys would slit your throat in your sleep." I said

Matt turned around nodded as if I was right

"What was you studying," I froze waiting for Matt to answer 'im I swear to god if he tells 'im the truth im gonna push 'im of the roof "before this geezer stitched you up?" Pete said

"History." I let out the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding and laid my head against his chest

"History? I teach history." Pete said

"You teach?" Matt said looking shocked I laughed at Matt taking the piss out of 'im

"Yes, cheeky slag." I laughed again "History and PE. What, did you think the GSE paid a bloody wage? Where do you think Liza and I go every morning?"

"I knew she was a teacher but you… Nah" he shook his head

"Mate I'm smart as fuck." Matt laughed

"Yeah ill believe it when I see it"

"Cheeky bustard. Come on, it's brass monkeys out here."

Pete lifted me bridal style as I laid my head against his chest felling a little sleepy I was trying to fight tiredness

"Go to sleep Babe" he whispered in my ear. I could see Matt opening the doors for us

"No" I whispered back

"It doesn't have to be tonight now go to sleep and ill see those gorges eyes in the morning" I laughed and pulled at his shirt

"I love you Pete Dunham" I laid my head back against his chest feeling the sleep hit me hard now

"Love you to Elizabeth Jones" I felt 'im kiss the top of my head.

The next morning I woke up before Pete did and jumped out of bed I noticed that I was wearing my short, short that I usually were to bed and one of Pete's shirt

"You cheeky bitch" I lent over and kissed his cheek "Pay backs baby pay back." I whispered as I left the room

I seen Matt in the kitchen

"Just the person I want to talk to" I jumped up and sat on the island

"Yeah what did I do?" He turned around to me "want a cup of tea?" I smiled and nodded

"You didn't do anything" I started to whisper

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't want Pete to hear me. I need to cash in that favor from you" he laughed and nodded

"Let me take a guess you want me to disappear for the night" I laughed and nodded

"How did you know any way?"

"I came down last night to cheek on you guys make sure you hadn't killed each other and I hurd Pete saying how he wanted this to happen but we cant just leave Matt up there, im touched by the way"

"Yeah well don't be if I had got my way I would have left you up there"

"Thanks"

"Your so not welcome" we both laughed "Ill give Swill or Ned a call shortly and see if one of them will let you crash at there place"

"Thanks"

"I need one more thing" He turned around and passed me my tea "I need you to take 'im out for the day keep 'im distracted till about 1ish" I looked up at the time it was half 10 "fill the boys in but NOT my brother and make sure he doesn't get to-" I seen Pete walk out of the room "Drunk" I whispered really low then started to laugh

"Aye, aye what you lot laughing about?" I kissed Pete and passed 'im my tea

"Matt was just telling me about this pick up line he used on this chick at the pub the other night"

"You cheeky git you kept that on the down low didn't ya. So did you get lucky" Pete lent back against my chest settling between my legs

"Course"

"So what was the pick up line?"

"Do you know what would look good on you? Me" I laughed

"Its only funny cause its bad" I said to Matt

"And what you have a better one?" Matt asked

"Of course" he motioned with his hand for me to go. I turned Pete around to face me "Do you have any raisins?" he laughed and shook his head "Well, then how about a date?" he laughed and nodded

"Oh I would so 'DATE' you" he laughed

"Right then Dunham your turn" I said kissing his nose

"Hershey factories make millions of kisses a day, but I'm asking for only one." I laughed and kissed 'im

"Oh if you had said that to me the first day I came back I wouldn't have seen my brother for another week cause id be locked in that room with you" I pointed to our room.

He smiled and started to run his hand up my leg I quickly slapped his hand

"NO! down boy" He looked at me laughing "Not touching babe its pay backs for changing me last night" He got a cheeky smirk across his face "Keep that look up and you'll never get luck again not even a kiss" His smirk dropped straight away " That's what I thought" I pushed 'im around so that his back was against my chest and he was standing between my legs "Talk to Matt for a second" I kissed his shoulder and jumped down from the bench grabbing my phone

"Where you going?" He looked at me confused

"Gotta make a call" He raised his eyebrows at me "To Red she text me a little while ago wanting me to call her about something for the wedding" Pete nodded and I walked out of the apartment

I walked down and sat on the stairs and rang Ned he answered on the third ring

"'elo love how 're we?" I smiled

"Hey Ned yeah not to bad you?"

"You know half hung over thanks to those boys of yours" I laughed

"My boys im pretty sure Matt, Pete and Dave were at home last night I think" Haha see the thing was I knew they went out last night but this was my blackmailing tactic

"Nah love they got to my place about half 11 wanted to 'ave a beer with the rest of the boys down the Abbey"

"Or really? Guess how's in shit when I see them later"

"Oh shit love don't go telling them I told you they will kill me ill do anything" Haha perfect

"Actually you can make it up to me right now by letting Matt crash at your place tonight"

"Oh yeah why?"

"I have something I need to do to night and I cant have Matt around when I do it"

"Love is it something you need to talk to Pete about?" I could hear the concern in his voice

"Yeah it is"

" 'right course he can crash at my place"

"Thanks Ned you're the only one I knew would help me" I hurd 'im laughing "I need another favor from you but its for Pete"

"Oh yeah tell us then" I smiled

"I need you to take 'im to the Abbey at 1 Terry will still 'ave it closed till 2 but he's gonna let me borrow it for an hour you boys can come to but keep 'im distracted for me in about an hour but don't take 'im to any other pub this is important please Ned"

"Yeah Elizabeth course 're you alright love you've seemed kind of… off lately" I smiled at how sweet Ned really was all of them where deep down they just never liked to admit it

"Im fine honestly thanks though yea. Love you big guy"

"Aye, aye" he hung up and I quickly text Red

_Hey do me a favor and get Dave to go out with the boys tell 'im that your coming to my place for wedding plans I need you to help me set something's up please? PS need you here in an hour_

I opened the door and walked in seeing Matt now changed and Pete walking out of the room dressed

"What did you get up to after I crashed out last night?" I asked the boys walking out to the kitchen

"Played FIFA for a couple hours then crashed out" Pete answered

"Yeah who won" I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and turned to the boys

"Me"

"Me" They both said I laughed

"Yeah how much did you guys drink?" I smiled looking around and not seeing any empty beer bottles

"Only a couple. What's with the twenty questions?"

"So you wouldn't mind if I turned on some music right now?" I seen them both cringe I wanted to laugh but I didn't want to give away that I knew

"Nah go for it" I felt my phone vibrate in my hand I looked down and seen Red had text back

_Yeah of course see you in an hour._

"Ha you guys are lucky I was going to blare that music so loud" they both looked at me confused " 'Ow stupid think I am" I laughed harder when the confusion spread father across their face "I know you went to the Abbey last night." They both looked at each other evilly

"You told her" they both said at the same time I laughed shacking from the laughter

" Want to know what the first clue was?" I walked over to the PlayStation and opened it tomb raider was the game that was inside it "I was the last one to play the PlayStation and I was playing this game"

"Shit" Pete cursed, "What else gave us away?" I laughed

"Well I got up to grab a drink and the place was dark and I thought you had gone to bed but then I thought WHAT I didn't feel Pete next to me then I turned on the lights and no one was there I called you every name under to sun then went back to bed." They both laughed "Next time wake me up if you going out to the Abbey you forget ive missed boys as much as ive missed the you" I actually felt tears spring to my eyes I quickly shock them away and started to drink my water trying to make sure they didn't see the tears forming.

"Sorry babe" Pete said I looked at 'im and seen he was walking towards me.

"Nah its alright" He went to hug me but I pushed 'im away playfully "Piss of and go find the boys Red told me that Dave was grabbing up the boys to go do some shit so piss of." I kissed his cheek and pushed 'im towards the door "See you later." I winked at Matt as I walked past 'im.

"Yeah alright" Pete sounded distant but also a little upset

"Love you baby" I yelled as I walked into the room

"Love you to" Pete said I pocked my head back out of the room

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Matt" the look on Pete's face PRICLESS "Kidding" I laughed walking into the bathroom

I hurd a 'HEY' come out of Matt as the door closed

_**Let me know what you think good bad ugly I got tough skin you have to live with my family lolz  
Thanks for those that have reviewed it means a lot :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

So im gonna have big head for like 5 seconds but I was being a dork and found out how much people view my stories one of my stories had 24,496, people looking at it WOW this one ive Had 194 but I don't mind if they not like at least I know someone is looking :D big head over

Enjoy the unfunny shit ive put in this one, Sorry for making you wait so long by the way :D

_**Chapter 5**_

_Pete's POV_

"Love you to" I yelled back her head popped around the corner

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Matt" The look on my face must have showed how pissed of I was "Kidding" She laughed walking into the bathroom.

Once she was gone I slapped matt in the back of the head

"HEY" he yelled at me I pushed him out the door and laughed at him

"Don't be a player hater"

"Fuck up you cheeky git" We head of down stairs as we got to the bottom I seen Red walking through "Aye Red" I kissed her chick " 'Ow are we?" She smiled and gave him a hug

"Yeah tired thanks to you fucks Dave came home a horny bustard last night" Matt started to laugh but I had the right sense to keep my mouth shut "Hey I haven't known you that long but I aint afraid to 'it you Yank" Matt stopped laughing and stared at her.

She was kind of like Elizabeth in that way wasn't scared of shit

"Dave and the boys are waiting for you guys outside don't go getting into to much shit make sure your ready to get your ass kicked though" she started to walk upstairs

"Why that Red?" I asked she giggled and turned to us

"The boys are waiting outside the door to kick your asses" I laughed and came up with an idea.

I filled Matt in and we went out the back door walking around jumping the fence we both seen the boys standing at the door ready to jump when the door opened then the door opened and they screamed scaring the bird who had just walked out. She swung and smack Swill in the face.

Matt and I ran and jumped at them punching them in the side.

" 'ho are ya 'ho are ya" I yelled jumping of Bovver's back He turned around swing but I ducked and punched him in the gut not hard but hard enough to make him gasp

" 'right you win this one Dunham but sleep with one eye open yea" Bov said I laughed and throw my arm over his shoulder

"Come on boys lets go get some beers"

"Nah mate were of to the park gotta game of football going on losers buy the winners a round at the pub"

After a couple hours of Football Matt, Bovver and I ended up winning against Swill Dave and Ned. Keith was the reef so he gets a free beer either way.

As we where walk towards the Abbey I realized that it was still closed for another hour

"Bollocks" I cringed the boys turned and looked at me confused "The Abbey's still closed"

"Nah mate Terry told me he was opening an hour early today cause he was closing and hour earlier tonight. Something about some shit wasn't really listening to what he said after that" I laughed and kept walking towards the Abbey.

I was standing next to Matt his phones started to ring he looked up at me nerves then answered it stepping back a bit so I couldn't 'ear 'im

"You little bustard" I whispered I seen him 'ang up and come back standing next to me " 'ho you talking to?"

"Oh Shan she wants to have lunch with me tomorrow told her id think about it" I shock my head and smacked the back of his

"Don't blame Shan for Steve's anger man he's been like that his entire life go 'ave lunch with 'er tomorrow see Ben tell 'im his cool uncle Pete says 'ello" I pushed the door of the Abbey opened and walked inside seeing Elizabeth sitting on the bar. She looked beautiful her hair was curled she was wearing a short purple dress with a black pair of heels. (  . The dress she's wearing)

She smiled at me and motioned me go to come to her.

It took every strength in my body not to run to her. I herd the boy's come in behind me

"Hey baby" she lent down and kissed me moving to stand in between her legs, brushing her hair off of her face and smiling smugly against her mouth as she moaned and tightened her legs around him.

"Hmmm," she sighed as his lips left hers and trailed down her neck. "God, I missed you so much,"

"I was only gone for a few hours." I laughed against her lips

"Nah not that baby I meant I missed you the past 6 years"

I never told any of the boys but I missed her so fucking much it actually hurt that's why I didn't talk to her for all those years if I did I would have begged her to come home fuck if I herd her voice I may have flown over to America to drag her ass home.

I never thought id be the guy that would want one girl and one girl only but I guess I proved my self wrong. Mum always knew she would always say 'Pete honey those girls you bring home are all sluty bitches you need to find a girl like Elizabeth now she was the perfect girl for you' I guess mamma knows best

"You know I missed you to"

"So you ready for your birthday present" she asked smiling

"My birthdays not for another couple days babe what did you forget" I looked at her like I was heart broken

"Haha funny man. Help me down from up here Red had help me up" I turned seen Red sitting on Dave's lap

"How long you have this planed" I pulled her of the bar and setting her lightly on the ground

"Like a few hours it was just gonna be us you know romantic night" she raised her eyebrows at me

"Ohhhh" I never expected her to set up the romantic night I wanted to do that for her I wanted to be the one that made her feel the way I feel right now

"But I thought why not make it fun and surprise 'im" I lifted her a little of the ground and kissed her

"Thank you" She laughed when I put her back down

"Come on there's more" she pulled me over to the normal table and made me sit I lent forward and put my elbows on my arms watching here I could hear the boys saying something to me but I kept my eyes on her she walked over to the bar grabbing a box. "Well when I joined the military I wasn't the only one from here that joined you may know his brother Hayden Mullins?" My head shot up looking at her shocked "Yep by the look on all your guys faces you know who he is he seen me that one day" She got the west ham cress tattooed on her wrist when she was 17 the same day Dave Bovver and I got ours she didn't even flinch one bit at the pain we were so proud of her

"And he said oh do you know who Hayden Mullins is" She came over and sat down on my lap still holding the box I wanted to grab it opening to see what it was but she seen the look on my face and moved it out of reach

"Any way we talked an I told him about how my brothers back here go to EVERY single game, don't worry I didn't say anything about the GSE" I laughed tapping her leg as my way of saying thanks with out actually saying it. "And he called his brother up before I left and said meet up with my girl when she gets there ill give her your number, blah, blah. Any way last week when I disappeared for that day" Yeah she left early in the morning and came back that night covered in dirt she told me she was with out with Red cause she was missing to. "I was with him all day he's a pretty funny fuck I might add any way he wanted to know how many brothers I had. Red and I laughed so hard when I told him I had eight brothers I added Matt in being nice and told him I had a boy friend so nine. And he gave me this" She passed the box to me. I kept my arms wrapped around her waist and opened it I froze shocked "Season tickets for 9 people" I jumped up pulling her with me and kissed her with so much passion I felt the tickets being yanked out of my hand I growled and pulled away from Elizabeth seeing who it was Dave was standing there

"Fuckin wreck them and ill rip your balls of" Elizabeth laughed and kissed my nose

"Don't worry if he wrecks them ill kill him" Everyone laughed "Alright that's not all there's just a few more things

"What nah babe your all I need" I pulled her to my chest holding her tightly

"Its okay these once didn't cost me" I looked at her confused "Yeah to get the tickets I had to have a game with him but because it was unfair cause he was a pro I had to get Red to help me fat lot of good that did me though she sucks"

"HAE" she yelled from the table the boys and I laughed

"So I played him and actually one" I looked at her dumb founded

"You beat Hayden Mullins nah babe as much as I love you and I know your good at football you aint gonna beat him"

"See now I knew you would say that" She pulled away from me and walked over to the bar grabbing something she came back over with a video camera "Watch" all the boys gathered around as we watched her play against Hayden. She was awesome Everytime time she scored a goal she crouched to the ground and acted like she shot the ball then stand up and blow the smoke and stuck it back in her holster. We laughed Everytime she did it we all laughed like a bunch of little kids.

After the video finished I looked up looking for Elizabeth she wasn't there

"Elizabeth?" Everyone looked around for her "ELIZABETH" I yelled

"im over here" She yelled walking out of the back room holding a guitar "I have two more things for you so sit down and shut the fuck up" I rolled my eyes and we all sat down "Okay so the only people that know I can do this is Dave and well Ned" We all turned to Ned

"What I don't even know what she's talking about yet" Then we herd a guitar being played I turned and looked at her shocked

"Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall

I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am, ooh I am  
I'm bound to you" She stopped sing my jaw had dropped to the ground

"You keep that mouth open any longer you'll catch flies" I closed my mouth and went to stand up but she pushed me back down "I remember the first day I realized I was in love with you." she bent down in front of me "It was my sixteenth birthday and Dave couldn't afford to take me any where or get me anything which I didn't mind cause I understood. But you bored your mums car and took me back to your place and made me lunch making me cry like a little girl because it was the best birthday I had ever had. So I want to ask you something as much as I know im a girl I think fuck it the 2004 the man doing it is far over but Pete Dunham" She lent forward and whispered in my ear "Marry me"

**I know its short im sorry but I thought it would be funny to stop it here please let me know what you think I love reviews thanks so much for those who actually have read it, it means a lot :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She lent forward and whispered in my ear "Marry me"

Fuck me

This isn't meant to be how it goes its meant to be me asking her, checking with her brother cause hill rip my balls of if I didn't. Its meant to be giving her a romantic speech or as me a funny speech making her laugh then ask her to spend the rest of her life with me taking me for the right old ass hole.

I looked at Dave shocked then turned back to Elizabeth

Elizabeth's POV

"I remember the first day I realized I was in love with you." I bent down in front of me to get a good look at him he was so handsome I wish I just want to rip his clothes of

"It was my sixteenth birthday and Dave couldn't afford to take me any where or get me anything which I didn't mind cause I understood. "I looked over at Dave he looked upset, I winked at him "But you bored your mums car and took me back to your place and made me lunch making me cry like a little girl because it was the best birthday I had ever had. So I want to ask you something as much as I know im a girl" I seen the boys smirking behind Pete "I think fuck it's the year 2004 the man doing it is far over but Pete Dunham" I lent forward and whispered in his ear "Marry me"

I lent back and he was just sitting there steering at me

"Pete answer me baby?" he stood up suddenly shaking his head… and walked out of the bar.

I fell back onto my butt staring at the door

I saw Red run over to me wrapping her arms around me

"Its okay Elizabeth. Its okay" I pushed her away jumping up

"HOW THE FUCK IS IT OKAY" I screamed at her Dave stood up standing in front of her knowing that I was properly going to punch her right in the face

"Go after him" Red said

"I don't chase after anyone anymore if he wants to walk out of my life ill fuckin hold the door open for him" Dave shook his head

"What did you say to him Liza" Dave asked

"Marry me" Everyone looked shocked "Now if you'll excuses me terry said if he said no I could drink all I wanted and what ever I wanted" I walked towards the bar taking of my shoes

"Liza" Dave went to grab my arm but I growled at him

"Don't touch me" I seen all the boys run out of the door the look of anger on his face

I herd some of them yelling

'Im gonna kill Dunham'

'Not if I get to him first'

'Nah, Bov she's my baby sister im kill him slowly and painfully'

I looked around and seen Red standing next to me

"Elizab-" I cut her of shaking my head

"Just go _please_" I didn't want her to see me cry I didn't want anyone to see me cry

"I don't want to leave you talk to me" I walked behind the bar grabbing a bottle of vodka taking of the lid of throwing it over my shoulder and brought the bottle straight to my lips I grimaced at the burning going down my throat

"Just LEAVE" I could see the tears in her eyes "I said leave" I was about to through the bottle at her when she backed away

"Call me if you need me. Not that you will but im here" I nodded and walked over grabbing my bag from under the bar I grabbed my shorts out and throw them on. I pulled the dress of and throw my shirt on I put my socks on and throw my sneakers I had gone for a run before I came here and used Uncle Terry's shower.

I had one more quick drink and went running for the door as I stepped out I had to figure out which way I was going I seen the boys starting to run towards the pub calling my name.

I wasn't sticking around to here ther sob story how there sorry that Pete's a prick blah, blah, blah.

I ran as fast as I could away from them I put everything I had into that run all my anger all my emotion in that run and I swear everything was a blear.

While I was running all I could think about was how stupid I was for loving him how I put all I had in the last month of our relationship I was so fucking stupid to trust him Dave always said the Pete would never be the guy that could settle down with someone I thought it would be different with me. Shows how fucked I am right I kept running not mentally knowing where I was going I just let my body take me where ever I wanted to go.

After god knows how long I finally stopped I looked up looking around I laughed at where I was.

"The cemetery Really?"

(_**Just a little A/N when I wrote the next lot of this I didn't re read it I just wrote what ever came to my head so if it doesn't make sense let me know I can maybe explain it more to you **_)

I looked at my watch and realized that it was 4 o'clock I had been running for two and a half hours I looked at the stones around me and seen the one name I didn't actually think I would see Michael David Jones Born 1961 died 2002 The fuck bustard was 41. He had been with mum since they where 16 got pregnant with Dave after a month of being together got married then next thing you know I came a long 6 years later baby Jane came along. She was the one mum liked the most she hated us so she took her with her. I always hated her for that what was so special about Jane and not Dave and I.

After dad became and alcoholic I just gave up on my emotions, I never really cared for it but when I was around the boys mostly Dave and Pete I showed them but not a lot. I smile when they would crack a joke but any one else you would never see an emotion no crying no smiling no anger NOTHING sometimes it scared me but sometimes I was glad for it.

I remember the time Dad beat the shit out of me broke my ribs gave me to black eyes I was bed ridden for a week I couldn't move it felt like I was paralyzed. I didn't cry I didn't get angry I didn't even flinch when he hit me.

When Dave came home from work and found me on his bed just lying there staring at the sealing. He cried apologizing saying he was sorry that he wasn't here to protect me and I didn't do shit I think all I did was pat his knee lightly and telling him that I was okay.

I was thirteen at the time and I was like a fucking robot Dave didn't give a shit when Dad use to beat the shit out of him because he copped it protecting me because he ALWAYS came after me. Screaming about how much I was like my mother how I looked like her acted like her nothing ever stopped that anger that poured out of him when he seen me that I was a slut just like my mother that im going to leave like she left him. And Dave always tried to take the brunt of it saying something to set him of and take his anger out on him but I was still a broken kid.

Dave said after I left his drinking got worse I don't know how but he had no one to take it out on so he took it out on the house Dave moved in with Pete after I left went to UNI got jobs and now there fine. Not me im still the fucked up one he don't let people in look what happens when I let people in the rip my heart out stomp on it burn it then tip it down the fucking toilet with a shit in it.

After dad died Dave fixed the house up and soled it sending me half the money not that I needed I never even spent a cent of it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand touch my shoulder I spun around ready to punch who ever it was when I seen Pete standing there

"Fuck of Pete go back to the Abbey and screw who ever bitch you lay eyes on go fuck there brains out at least you know she will fuck you with out hesitating if you asked" I turned around ready to run again when he tackled me to the ground

I started to scream hitting him in the chest trying to push him of me but he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head I started screaming louder kicking my legs

"Liza stop STOP!" he yelled

"GET OFF OF ME" I started to wriggle harder

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" he yelled in my face his grip on my wrists got tighter I knew he was getting angry so I stopped

"Pete _please_" I begged tears spilling out of my eyes without me knowing "_just let me go and leave me alone you already killed me once today don't do it again_" He kissed the tear on my cheek and stood up but I just laid there crying my heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest.

I seen him staring at me I could see he wanted to reach out to me but I didn't want him to.

"I didn't say no" he whispered to me. I looked at him confused and shocked

"What are you talking about" I sat up a little staring at him. He pointed to the ground next to me asking if it was okay for him to sit down I shrugged and he sat down

"When you asked me to marry you I didn't say no to you" I snorted

"Yeah like walking out after I ask you not saying a word to me our to any one you just left me sitting on the fucking pub floor ready to ball my eyes out like a baby drinking half a fucking bottle of vodka. Nah that's not saying no" He groaned looking at me apologetic.

"So tell me Pete since you left me there on the pub floor feeling rejected and broken wanna tell me where you went?"

He lent to the side and put his hand in his pocket clenching what ever was in his hand tightly.

"You wanna know where I went"

"Its what I asked isn't it" he snorted and grabbed my hand dropping what was in his in mine I gasped at the feeling of it "Ive had since you got back. I knew from the moment that you punched me in the back your first night back that you where the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. When I walked into the pub that night I said FUCK because I knew I was totally screwed there was no way in hell I was going to let you leave for a second time. I went with Steve the second day you where here and brought that it took me five seconds to know that was the ring it was you different and beautiful in every way. " I looked down at my hand seeing the ring "The funny thing was the lady at the counter said to me you only fall in love once but that's bullshit because every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. You are the only person that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time you the one I want to spend the rest of my life with I was a prick back at the abbey I shouldn't have just left like that with out saying anything to you. You must hate me so much and ill understand if you say no it will kill me but ill understand if you deny my question" I look up at him looking deep into his eyes I felt like I was in side his soul I could feel the pain of what he thought my answer would be. "Elizabeth May Jones" he got up grabbing the ring out of my hand I didn't want to let go he could see that on my face. "You have to let it go for me to do this babe" I still didn't want to let it go but I did. (**The ring for her ** hub/Cheap-Engagement-Rings-for-Women-Under-500-Dollars#slide5091936) (**Ignore what it says lolz it's a really nice ring that looks like it cost more then it really says lolz I couldn't fins the right one until I found this on ill tell you what it means soon :D**) "Marry me?" I laughed at him his voice sounded like he was begging. "Don't laugh at me you bitch do you have any idea how that was" I rolled my eyes at him "Haha will just forget I said that last bit aye and the pub bit?" I laughed jumping forward pushing him against the ground and started to kiss every bit of his face I could reach

"You sexy, sexy man" I laughed and pretty much stuck my tongue down his throat.

I pulled away when I hurd a whistle

"Im guessing by the dry humping all over our dads grave you said yes and have forgiven him" I laughed at my brother standing at Pete's head

"Nah I said yes" I put the ring on my finger "But he aint forgiven yet there's a WHOLE lot of making up to do" Pete cringed under me

"I am sorry babe I didn't think of how you would react when I did that I just thought you would come after me that way I could talk to you away from the boys" I looked up from Pete and seen them all standing around us.

I looked up at Dave and stood up running at him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist he wrapped his arms around my waist "IM GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed to the sky I hurd the boys laughing behind me even Pete his hole heart was in the laugh he was happy and that made me happy.

Dave kissed my head and put me down

"My baby sisters getting married" He looked over my shoulder to Pete I turned and seen that he was standing up now smiling at me not even looking at Dave. "You hurt her and I swear to god I don't care that you're my best mate in the world well second to Liza, I will kill you." Pete moved forward wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me to his chest squeezing me so tightly that if he squeezed just a tiny bit harder my ribs would brake

"I know" Pete pulled away from me giving Dave a bro hug.

I turned letting them do their man thing I looked at the boys

"Which one of you ladies is going to be my bridesmaid? Cause im getting married" They all started to laugh when I started to do the running man and storing the pot then the sprinkler" I hurd Pete and Dave laugh behind me "What no one wants to be my bridesmaid." I acted like I was about to cry "Don't any one love me enough" I turned away from them across the field I seen Red standing by the car.

"Eliza?" I hurd Swill say my name

"Fine fuck the lot of you I know who I want to be my bridesmaid" I stuck my middle finger up at them and went running towards Red I herd the boys behind me.

"How the fuck can she still be running man she ran for so long" I laughed I kept running until I was face to face with Red I held my arms out for a hug. I gave her my best puppy dogface as an apology

"For give me" I whispered she laughed and pulled me into a hug

"Of course you sluty bitch" I through my head back laughing

"so im getting married an-"

"I hurd im pretty sure my deaf aunt in New Zealand herd you" I giggled

"Oh well saves a phone call later" She laughed slapping my arm. We walked over to the hood of the car watching the boys talking I seen Pete look at me over his shoulder a couple times "Any way I was wondering if my almost sister would like to be my maid of honor?" She turned to me gasping

"Are you serious?" She stepped forward standing in front of me

"Oh shit why what are you going to do to me?" She smiled and stepped towards me I quickly stepped to the side and went behind her she spun around looking at me

"You love me" she smiled stepping towards me

"Pssh what ever I don't love you" she stepped forward making me take two steps back she kept coming forward so I kept going back

"You do you love me like a sister" I laughed

"Oh my god so funny I should hire you as my personal comedian"

"You love me admit it" I shook my head and did a runner towards the boys I new she would be right behind me because she's been running with me a couple times since I got back and she keeps up she passes out when we get back to Dave's but she keeps up.

As I got to the boys, I went to run behind them so she couldn't see me but Bovver lifted me up

"What you running for short stuff?" He put me down and I looked and seen her standing next to Dave smiling like nothing happened

"That little Red head Devil" The boys laughed looking at her

"Me" She smiled giving her best im the cutest smile "A devil NEVER" When the boys looked away from her and looked ant me she smirked I through my head back laughing. I seen the boys staring at me like I was crazy

"Alright fine" I turned "Be my maid of honor because I love you you're the sister I never had" I seen a tear drip down her chick she stepped forward holding her arms out for a hug "Nah if you cry and get all mushy on me ill take it back" She laughed running forward hugging me

"Elizabeth's a big softie Elizabeth's a big softie" I groaned pushing her away walking over to Pete and wrapping my arms around his waist he slang his arms over my shoulder hiding me from them

"Admit it babe" Pete said pulling away from me "The heart that has 20 walls around it and is made of hard rock has now got no walls and it the big beautiful amazing heart I know it is" I started to cry again

"Fuck you Peter Dunham" he smiled at me "That's twice today you've made me cry. Asshole" he went with my game

"You think im an asshole" I hurd the boys stifling there laughter

"No you act like one… BIIIIIG difference" he laughed lifting me up over his head bring me down lightly to his chest keeping my feet of the ground kissing me lightly"

"You wouldn't have me any other way," He whispered against my lips

"Hell no" I wrapped my arms around his neck

"So what do you recon we head back to the Abbey and have some beers try to forget Pete almost lost the one thing that means the world to him tonight" Swill said

I let go of Pete and dropped to the ground glaring at Swill.

She shrunk back and hid behind Matt my face turned up into a smile poor guy only been here a few weeks and its been drama after drama after drama

"Okay come on to the Abbey"

Over the next month matt got closer and closer to us all he even got the West ham crest tattooed on his chest when he got back from getting it I laughed at the pain that he looked like he was in

"This thing Fuckin hurts and it won't stop bleeding" I grabbed a icepack for him.

I watched the boys playing FIFA for a second. Matt kept crying about how much it hurt

"Want a hanky" He turned to me rolling his eyes "You finished crying yet" The boys started to laugh

"Shut up" I looked at him shocked at the anger I could hear in his voice

"No" I grabbed the ice pack of him and throw it across the room.

I heard Swill "He's in trouble. Pete do something before she kills the yank" Pete went to stand up when I pointed my finger at him giving him a look of sit the fuck down or your next. "Push over" I seen Pete slap his head

"You stop her and then will talk" He shook his head

"Nah she will rip my balls of and I like my balls" They were pissing me of

"Fuck up all of you" I said angrily "Matt you fuckin dick head what did you think was going to happen if you got that tat?" He was glaring at me "What did you think that doing it was going to make them respect you maybe Bov might like you?" I see Bovver roll his eyes next to me "he's fucking known me since we were little like 12 years old I've known all these dumb asses for a LONG time and they all trust me with their lives but him he will NE-" Bov cut me of stepping in front of me

"I trust you Liza" I looked at him like he just told me he was pregnant

"Bullocks you don't think I herd you little private word to Pete the other day" I seen Pete cringe out of the corner of my eye "Yeah how you don't if it's the right thing for Pete to be marrying me." Bov looked pissed but im sure my anger was 100 times worse then his. "How you think Pete was making the biggest mistake of is life that I was going to make him give up the GSE." Bov lent back against the lounge. "I have one question. You ever had to eat your dinner through a straw because some ones broken your jaw so bad that you cant even talk for a month?" He shook his head "You will now"

**Let me know what you think please please review it will only take a minute PLEASE :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Im sorry its so short but the next chapter is goodish but the GSE stuff is coming up :D im going to bring the pain (SMILES)**_

_**Chapter 7**_

I pulled my fist back ready to punch him but someone grabbed my wrist I was ready to swing and hit them when I seen that it wasn't just one hand it was 3 I looked up and seen Dave, Ned and Pete where the ones that where holding it. "Let me go" I growled through my teeth

Dave and Swill let go but Pete didn't

"You weren't there for the rest of the conversation Elizabeth I seen you" I yanked my arm out of his hold

"You seen me and you didn't think of checking to make sure I wasn't thinking about canceling the wedding cause if I was you looked like you wanted to give up because you thought I was actually going to make you give up the GSE. You actually looked like you were thinking about it how do you think that makes me feel the day after the man I love proposes actually starts to think that this" I pointed between both of us lifting my hand showing him the ring "Is a huge mistake?"

"Its been a month Elizabeth don't you think if I was changing my mind I would have said it or" He stopped talking grabbing my hand dragging me into our room he slammed the door behind me "Or that I would have a romantic night planned for us tonight you know dinner a movie. I spent the entire day yesterday preparing the roof so that we could have it all to ourselves tonight I was trying to make you happy apologize for being such a dick while you where gone and for the night at the Abbey. If you had stuck around after Bov said that shit you would have herd me telling him that he should go fuck a hole in the wall because I wasn't making a mistake. I was making the best choice of my life. That I told him that you would never make me give up something that I love so much that you are the only constant thing in my life and no matter what I couldn't lose you" He loved me more then he let on.

I stepped forward pushing him against the door I wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"Next time we talk we don't hide shit cause you see where this ends up me getting angry you getting angry then we get like this" I lent up on my toes so my lips where CM away from his. "I love you and im sorry that I went crazy military chick" he laughed kissing my lips lightly Slowly, I unzipped Pete's hoodie, tracing my fingers over the material covering his chests. He never took his eyes off me as I leaned up and placed a small kiss on the side of his neck. Following my lead, he did the same. Bracing a forearm against the wall in front of him, he had trapped me against the door, meshing his body against mine as he peppered the side of my neck and collarbone with butterfly kisses. His hands traveled down my back to they got to my ass. He hiked me up so my back was pressed hard against the door "Oh god" I moaned loudly he was kissing my neck and shoulders making louder moans force out of me.

Pete Almost dropped me when there was a loud banging on the door

"Hey Dunham stop trying to defile my little sister while im on the other side of the door"

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a noose cunt" Pete picked me up and slammed my body against the door making a bang I let out a scream of excitement.

"You dick head do it again and I won't hesitate to castrate you" Dave said

"Yeah do that and ill castrate you ass hole" I yelled back at him

"Bring it bitch" I kissed Pete's nose

"Thank you for everything I can't wait for tonight it means a lot to me that you are doing this I'm sorry that im acting like a bitch but Matt deserves it" Pete looked at me confused "He doing what ever he can to make you like him make all the boys like him." Pete looked down at me shocked\"he wants you to trust him babe he wants Bov to trust him he wants to be liked."

"I don't get it I like 'im he's a mate fuck if I didn't like 'im I wouldn't let 'im live here, I wouldn't let him live in the same 'ouse as you if I didn't like or trust the little yank" I smiled kissing him deeply

"I know and I love you for it" I pushed him away from the wall and UN wrapped my legs dropping the ground "Now if you will excuse me I need to go beat my brothers ass" He smiled opening the door for me

I walked out and he slapped my ass giving it a squeeze.

Dave didn't see me come out so lets just say he was more then shocked when I jumped on his back putting him in a head lock

"You sneaky git" I laughed at him but my laugh was cut short when Dave fell backwards I tried to get free but it was to late I didn't make a nose as my back hit the ground… it was like a house had fell on me.

I closed my eyes as Dave jumped up checking to see if I was okay

"Yeah im fine" I hissed about with gritted teeth "Shit sorry sis I tripp-" he stopped talking then I herd "You dick fuck I could have killed her" I opened my eyes and seen Dave standing over Swill with his fist raced

"Calm down bro im fine" I started to stand up but stopped when I felt my rib brake I herd the crack.

Everyone's head spun and looked at me I had to make this go away make them think im fine

"Aee that's better" I let out a light sigh "That's all I needed was my back to click you must have pushed one of my discs" Pete turned and looked at Dave speaking in there own little man talk

"Bullocks' Pete said "Bullocks that sound don't come form your back Liza" I rolled my eyes

"Im fine honestly look" I sucked in a deep breath trying to hold back the scream that threatened to release from my lips when I bent down touching my toes I exhaled as I came back up planting a smile on my face "See peachy. Im of for a shower got to get ready for my date with destiny" I smiled at Pete

"Oh yeah is she hot" Everyone laughed at Swill I walked over and kissed his cheek slapping it lightly

"You're so lucky you cute cause your brain isn't going to get you anywhere baby boy" Everyone laughed as I walked to the room

I could feel someone walking behind me I knew it was Pete but I ignored him until he started to follow me into the bathroom

"Do you want something?" I asked still walking into the bathroom, I turned the shower on

"You know what I love the most about you" He smiled at me

I smiled turning to him "What's that" I wrapped my arms around his waist

"I can tell when your lying" I laughed it hurt a little but I didn't let him see my pain

"I'm not lying what would I lie about?" I kissed his cheek and walked back to the room grabbing clothes for tonight.

I walked back to the bathroom putting everything on the sink.

I was about to turn back around to Pete when I felt his hand on my stomach pulling me to his chest

"This" He whispered into my ear as he lifted my shirt to just under my breast reveling the bruise that started to form there "I knew it babe come on?" I groaned at the feeling of his fingers running lightly across the bruise

"I'm fine honestly it's just a little bruise"

"Oh yeah so if I took you to the hospital right now and made you get an x-ray the doctor would just tell me that it's a bruise?" I smiled at his reflection in the mirror

"Course babe would I lie to you" Okay ive lied to him about a lot but it's better for him not to know

"Yeah if you think it's the right thing to say" He rubbed his hands across his face

I stepped forward grabbing his hands kissing them both lightly

"Pete baby I love you with all my heart" He looked me straight in the eyes "It doesn't matter to me ive had a lot of pain in my life and you know I have" he looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Don't go giving me that look I don't like it so stop" I didn't even see it coming but I was shocked when I felt water on my hands he was crying

"I hate that you went through so much so young" I smiled whipping his tears away

"All that pain made me the person I am today Pete you love this person remember" He smiled at me

"I love everything about you" he lifted me up pulling me against his chest "Elizabeth Dunham" I giggled

"Not yet Pete Dunham but soon" I kissed his lips lightly "Now I was planning on going for a shower so unless you were planning on joining me then you should put me down"

"That sounds good give me a minute and I get rid of those pricks and ill be right back" I laughed at the sexiness in his voice

" 'Oh piss of who said I wanted you with me in the shower" He kissed my lips lightly laughin he walked out to the boys

" 'right the lot of yas fuck of Elizabeth and I need to talk without you fucks around you to matt" I herd Dave ask Pete how I was "She's fine man she a little sore but she's fine"

" 'right you take care of her you 'ere me"

"Yeah queen Elizabeth bro" Nice.

Before the boys could leave I herd a knock on the door

"Fuck me" I groaned and turned of the shower and walked out I froze "Where looking for Elizabeth Jones."

A voice I thought I would always be scared to hear again.

_**Im so sorry this chapter is so small if you give me at least one or two reviews I will update straight away the next chapter is big its 11 pages so far and it still has a lot more to go to it but if you give the review I will update quicker then a wear like maybe 2, 3 days :D  
Please :D :D :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

This one is long it makes up for all the really short chapters I HATE short chapters so im guessing you do to :D

Thank you Jodstar80 for reviewing and letting me know that there are people put the reading and reviewing it means a lot ill take anything anyone can give me please just review  
Well…. Enjoy? :D

**_Chapter 8_**

"What do you want with Elizabeth?" I stepped around the boys showing myself and standing in front of them

"Lieutenant Colonel Elizabeth Jones" they both stood straight

"Corporal Jacob and Paul Marshall" They both grabbed me up in a hug

"What the hell are you buys doing here?" I had a huge smile spread across my face

"To see you and bring your little toy back" They put me down smiling at me

I gasped smiling from ear to ear "You brought Aida?"

"Who's Aida" I herd Matt whisper

"Aida, Lexi and Valeri"

"Where are they?" He smirked

"Downstairs" I almost screamed I started to run down once I was out I herd the rest of the boys behind me I seen all three sitting there

"Oh hell no you fuckers didn't did you?" They shook there heads

"No of course not we meet this lady at the wharf asked her for direction then next thing you know" I turned and seen Red step out of the car "She told me she is your sister in law" I laughed

"Not yet but soon" I turned to Red "That's will be the first and last time you EVER drive my mustang" she laughed coming over and standing next to Dave

"You ready" I smiled

"Oh hell yes, give me a minute to put some shoes on and ill drive us out where when can go" as I turned around the boys where all looking at me like 'What the fuck?'

"Okay when I joined the marines these dorks joined with me I had met them before we lived in the same hotel different floors but same hotel we talked and they told me how they where joining I went to bed that same night that they told me everything and the next day I went and joined with them for my own reasons of course. After we had spent a year together they told me how Jacobs brother and to Paul his cousin had a drift track so we decide on our next brake we would go"

"So when did you learn how to drift?" Pete asked me

"About 5 years ago" I laughed at there shocked face

"Yeah ive raced like this with my brother half my life and she got it quicker then I did but we all told her that she sucked compared to us" Paul turned to me laughing "Should have seen her she was like the best she should show you sometime unless your coming with us now?" I looked at Pete and the rest of the boys waiting on there answer

"Yeah im coming if she's as good as you say she's is then I got to see this" Dave said

"Yeah count us all in" Pete said

I quickly ran upstairs grabbing my shoes.

'Alright. Pete, Red and Dave your with me the rest of you either go with Paul or Jacob there good boys I trusted them with my life you can trust them with yours" They all nodded and we all jumped in the car

(The car that I choose I know it's a 2005 but just go with it).

Once we got to the wharf everyone jumped out but Red she jumped in the front next to me. Dave looked at her confused

"Hey if its my first and last drive I want a ride" I smiled jumping out of the car and setting up the start line I seen Dave give me a look like 'Be careful' I got the same look from Pete .

I stuck my middle finger up at them both.

I got in, pulled the door shut, and immediately put the car in reverse. I held a hand on the passenger seat so I could turn around and put us at the starting line.

"Ready?' I asked Red she smiled and started to bounce in her seat

"Yes!"

"Don't freak out on me 'right I promise I wont crash"

"Oh yeah that makes me happy ya bitch" she snorted

I seen Paul step in front of me I wound down the window a little so I could 'ear what he was saying

"You ready Eli." I nodded "You gonna beat your personal best?"

I stuck my middle finger up at him.

He stepped out of the way of my car lifting his hand up but he quickly stopped pointing next to me I seen Jacob pull up next to me.

We both got out standing toe to toe. I seen Dave and Pete step forward about to go of but I quickly waved my hand at them.

"Ready to win your cash back baby girl" I stepped closer so I was only inches from his face

"Bring it big boy 10 grand" He smirked and turned stepping into his car

"Let the best man win"

"Oh she will" I spun around seeing Pete standing next to me then bent down to look at Red "Dave wants to know if you will trade places with me I wanna see how good this girl can drive" She rolled her eyes and jumped out of the drivers side door

"Properly best any way might throw up my lunch in this pretty car" I laughed looking up at the sky then turned to look at Pete

"You ready for this Dunham?" Jacob said sticking his head out of the car window "She's only lost two races since she started and she's a bitch when she loses you may catch the brunt of her loss"

"Fuck up and lets race" Pete ran around the other side of the car and jumped in I lent over giving him the biggest passionate wet kiss I could when I pulled back I smirked at the look on his face.

"Put your head as far back into your seat as you can and… hold on" Paul raised his arms then throw them down quickly running towards the back of the cars. The car quickly lunched forward when I dropped the clutch Pete didn't listen to what I told him he was almost in the back seat "You 'right?" He laughed

"Yeah just didn't think it would be like that" I turned my head slightly smirking "Eyes on the road" I shifted quickly into second, third and kept climbing. The car didn't even struggle under my direction

'Good Girl' I thought

I climbed skillfully until the needle on the speedometer steadily climbed higher.

I looked around and seen Jacob pretty much right up my ass

"Fuck" I hissed as I seen a corner coming up "Hold on" I told him.

Pete's POV

Fuck she was awesome I think I fell even more in love with her every second she drove.

"Fuck" I heard her hiss I looked over at her expecting her to have to stop cause something went wrong with the car but she didn't. "hold on" she told me.

I couldn't see her feet but I heard the click of the clutch and the pedals then suddenly we were turning fuck me we were drifting.

The back wheels of the car locked for a second while we were still in motion and the back of the car skidded out to the left I seen Jacobs car come up the side

"Oh HELL NO" she put her foot down harder and changed gears I heard the tires ripping up on the ground as she moved the wheel pulling in front of Jacob "That's right bitch eat my shit" she yelled I laughed at how sexy she looked at the second I felt the car turn again and this time she didn't let Jacob pass her. I seen the boys standing a safe distance away from us as she came around the corner. Just as we crossed the line she grabbed the hand brake pulling it straight up making the car turn so that we were now facing Jacob coming around the corner.

"Wont to play chicken here Jakey wakey bring big man" She through the car in gear and head straight for him.

"Babe come on you won don't start it with him you know he's going to be pissed" She turned her head and looked at me straight in the eyes "Watch the road" I whispered

"Why you scared he's not going to move and we are going to crash"

"Haha yeah" She laughed and kept looking at me before I seen it coming she braked quickly smiling at me she didn't look away from me once. I turned my hide a little and seen Jacobs car right there inch's away from the bonnet "Fuck me" She was so hot

"Oh I plan to" she whispered jumping out of the car I slowly stepped out after her I watched as she ran over to Jacob he picked her up in a hug she winced a little. I forgot about her rib being broken.

I looked and seen the boys running towards me.

They all got to me clapping me on the back

"Bro best girl ever no one will ever compare to her" Swill said

I smiled at how right he was I loved her before but now I love her so much more.

I seen Swill step behind me then tugged on my jeans I slapped his hands away

"What the fuck?"

"Mate I was just checking to see if you shit your self cause that shit looked awesome and scary at the same time " I laughed

"Bro she did anything else im sure I would have" They all laughed

"No way Congrates baby girl" I looked around and seen Jacob and Paul hugging Elizabeth

We all walked over to them wondering what they where talking about.

"Is that him though?" she turned looking at me

"Yeah" she kept looking at me "That's him" Before I seen it coming they both came running at me knocking me to the ground

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey" I herd the entire boys yell but Elizabeth stepped in front of them stopping them

"There not going to hurt him"

"We love Elizabeth and she's become like our little sister in the past 6 years we would jump in front of a bullet for her" I smirked funny how she still got shot 3 TIMES "We did yeah a few got through but we do and will do anything for her."

"So where doing this you hurt her in any way I don't care if your Fuckin like Rabbits and she stands up and falls over some how and hurts her self or she gets hit by lighting we will kill you but slowly…"

"And painfully" Jacob said

"I promise you wont have to if anything happens to her ill be dead in a heart beat"

"Alright, alright enough with it boys get of my fiancée" She pulled the back of there shirts and they stood up. She put her hand out in front of me I took it and she helped me up.

"Thanks" I kissed her head. She smiled and turned to the boys

"Alright spill it" The smiled at her for a second then the smile dropped

What was she talking about

"How many?" She whispered I could hear the pain in her voice I pulled her lightly to my chest

"Six Ma'am Natalie Felix, Taylor, Stuart, Casey, Adam" She went weak I could fell it but she wasn't letting any one see it

"I have to don't I?" He nodded at her

"What the hell does this mean?" Elizabeth turned around looking at me

"There here to get me its part of there job they come bring back the ones that are on part time leave im on part time leave for a year then im fully out"

"So you have to go back to Afghanistan" She shook her head

"No Iraq" I looked at Jacob and Paul they nodded.

In that moment though id never seen someone more military then she did.

Her stance was strong her stance showed that she was tough that she wasn't afraid to take shit from anyone she looked… she looked like she did when she was a kid.

I stepped forward so my body was pressed against hers to the stage where I could feel every inch of her.

I wiped the hair away from her face watching her eyes search mine trying to find out what was going through me she never was good at figuring out stuff wrong with me

"Okay how long do we have left?" I whispered loud enough for only here to hear.

At first she looked at me shocked then turned her head to Jacob and Paul

"A week" she turned back to me smiling

"Im sorry" she whispered

I shook my head and pulled her lips straight to mine. I kissed her with everything I had.

It wasn't for the fact that I was holding her up right now I could have fallen to the ground like a puddle of water

'Will keep that between us right brain'

'_MAYBE'_

'_Cheeky slag'_

'_Whatever im your subconchise'_

'_Fuck up'_

'_You Fuck up'_

'_You Fuck up'_

'_You Fuck up'_

'_Fuck up or else'_

'_Or what, what you gonna do punch yourself you fuckwit'_

'_Oh fuck up when I die im taking you with me'_

'_Cant go any where else maybe ill stay behind and slip into that beautiful ladies brain and fuck her like a rab-'_

I shook my head wiping away that thought of fucking her like a rabbit

"You okay?" she whispered "You went into a different place then… fighting with the subconchise again?" I laughed and nodded at her she giggled wrapping her arms around my waist squeezing me

I looked around us and seen Red giddying Dave over to Elizabeth's car while Jacob and Paul where doing the same to them. I knew this news was hitting the boys just as hard. They have loved Elizabeth since they first meet her even Bov he shows the hard ass but deep down she was his little sister he loved her as much as his two twin 24 year old little sisters Kerry and Lani. I wonder how Lani is he hasn't said anything about her since the accident

Elizabeth and Lani are the same age they were pretty good friends growing up till they had a BIG bani at Lani's seventeenth they both wouldn't tell either us what happened but thieve never spoken since. We tried to get them to talk so many times after that until one day we locked them in a room together they still didn't saying anything but next thing we know were taking them both to the hospital. One has a cracked there cheekbone, which was Elizabeth, and the other ones got a broken arm.

About a year and a half ago Lani and her 3 year long boy friend where leaving after the dinner date when they got hit by a drunk driver Lani court the worse because the driver hit her door. Her boy friend Edgar had a broken leg crushed by the car crashing into a tree on his side but his leg was just broken.

After that Lani tried her, very best to get rid of Edgar telling him he didn't want to marry a broken woman. Apparently that night he had proposed she tried to ring Bov before it happened but we were right in the middle of it with a fight.

Bov was fucked up after that every fight we 'ad he would try and smash his anger out on the other guys I mean its what we do we fight them release that anger out on them make them scared of us but that shit was nuts.

After about 2 months of that I finally just did the one thing I could I hit him we went crazy at each other once the fight was over we sat down had a good but crazy chat then he wasn't okay but he was half way there. He's actually slowly gotten better since Lani went home and actually marred Edgar 5 months ago she actually just found out she's about 2 months pregnant now.

I haven't actually told Elizabeth anything about Lani no one has we now she will go crazy she may hate her guts but she loves Lani like a sister even if she doesn't show it we can see it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt my back hit the ground. I looked around shocked when I seen Elizabeth shocked

"What the fuck" I laughed at her

"You have been in your own world for the last 20 minutes we have all been calling you but nothing this was the last resort. Are you okay?" I smiled kissing her lips

"My back hurts but you can make that up to me later" She laughed swatting my arm

"Not that okay I meant like in that beautiful head of yours" I smiled at her

"Perfect now" I started to stand up bring her with me keeping her legs wrapped around me lets get to Abbey show of your friends to Uncle Terry" She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I held onto her tightly and walked over to the car.

Later at the abbey

Paul and Jacob had a good time getting to know everyone Terry did a toast to them and Elizabeth saying how proud he was of them that they risk there lives every day to protect us all to have the life that we have. Liza ALMOST cried but ended up just getting into a mock fight with Paul to get rid of those tears.

Kept freaking out about her all night wondering if she leaves will she ever come back will she make it she got shot last time and only just make it… what if she doesn't make it the next time I knew she could tell there was something wrong but she knew to just let me be for awhile.

At about half 1 Liza and I left knowing that we had to work in the morning she promised to catch up with the boys after school.

**The next day** when we did make it to school Matt turned up when Liza and I were about to have a game of football with our class.

"You playing then Matt" I asked smiling at him

"Yeah alright then bring it on" Liza and I laughed at how much shit he was about to get him self in

Elizabeth turned the class smiling from ear to ear "Class, today we have an extraordinarily distinguished guest. Mr Buckner is an American who went to the finest university in the United States, Harvard." The boys looked like they didn't know what she was talking about "Its one of the best schools in America boys" They nodded

"But despite his prestigious education," I spoke up "Mr Buckner still thinks that baseball is better than FOOTBALL." The boys shouted there boo's

"I know, boys. It's an utter sin." Elizabeth said "It's our job to save this heathen from his evil ways and teach him what really matters in life, and that is?" Elizabeth yelled

"Football!" we all yelled

"Exactly. We're going to play Buckner will be goalie for the away colours. Now, go easy on him, boys. You know how these Americans bruise." Elizabeth grabbed the shirts and heeled them up for the boys

"How do we keep this fair? I let every other ball go through?" Matt asked me

"I wouldn't worry about that." Liza laughed at him

"All right. You ready?" He nodded next thing you know the game is under away "Go on, son. That's it! That's it!

"Ah, beautiful! Beautiful!" Elizabeth Yelled

You could see how shocked Matt was every time the boys got a goal

"Go on, Duncan. Go on, Duncan," I yelled he was one of the best "have it. Take it all the way. Have it. Have a dig, mate." He got it best goal of the day "Oh, beautiful goal!"

All right, that's it." Elizabeth laughed at the way the boys were mocking Matt

"All right. Home team: 3 Away team: 10 Thanks to some pathetic goalkeeping from the away keeper." They all booed Matt

"All right, get yourselves changed, boys."

"Yes Ma'am" They all went running of Liza and I walked over to Matt

" That's what I call a real ass-whipping." I helped him up I could see the laugh Elizabeth was trying to muffle

"You set me up" he turned straight to Liza "That was like the junior Olympic football team, right?" She let her laughing burst out after a minute she stopped

"No, mate. Just regular English boys. We've got history next. Say a few words about the American War of Independence or something they'd get a kick out of a real live colonial."

"Well ahh American history isn't really my specialty." I seen Liza freeze next to me

"Mate, they're ten. Teach them whatever you want." Liza laughed

"I better go check on them boys make sure there not being idiots ill see ya later" She slapped Matt's arms then walked away

"Well, I sort of have plans with Shannon this afternoon."

"Alright fuck ya then. We'll have a beer later." He nodded

"Yeah, see you at the pub."

"All right, mate." I went running after Liza "Who are ya?" I yelled she turned back to me

"Who are ya?" I wrapped my arms around her waist lifting her up she hissed out in pain. I dropped her quickly "I'm alright it was just a little jolt" She kissed my lips "Now get lost so I can get ready for my next class." I smiled and started to run after the boys but stopped turning back to her "You froze up when I asked Matt about teaching my class some shit why?" she smiled shaking her head at me

"my rib hurt from laughing I froze in pain you never seen me do that?" I laughed running of

**Elizabeth's POV**

After work Pete said he was of home to take a shower before we meet up at the Abbey

Everyone had found out about the draw we were playing Millwall everyone in the bar was chanting

"We hate Millwall! We hate Millwall! We hate Millwall!" I grabbed a beer and went sat down closer to the door on the bar.

"Steve Dunham just walked in." Swill said sitting next to me at the bar I spun around looking for him I seen him grabbing matt's arm and dragging him towards the door.

Swill turned and told terry I jumped up and walked over to them I hadn't talked to Steve since the day at his house

"Why didn't you say you're doing journalism?" Steve looked at me waiting for me to go off at Matt but I just froze looking at Steve like he was nuts

"I'm not, I quit. What's the difference?" Matt looked pissed he looked at me for help but I shrugged what the fuck was I going to do

"Well, listen, mate, to some people, it makes a huge difference." Fuck I need to get theses guys out of here

"What would you know about that?" I grabbed both of there arms and started to push them towards the door but Steve stopped and turned to matt.  
Fuck don't stop get out!

"Listen. I like you, but you have no idea what you're getting into. Now I've gotta tell my brother that his new best mate is a journalist. So me and you are going outside now." They started to walk out when I herd Terry ring the bell 'Oh shit

"A toast. Stevie Dunham, back in the Abbey after all these years. Welcome home, Major. The Major!" Terry passed him a beer

"Major! Major! Major! GSE! GSE! GSE!"

"Oh shit where's Pete" I grabbed my phone and rang him he didn't answer "Babe where are you I miss you let me know how long your going to be so I can have a cold beer waiting for you. Love you" I hung up and followed Matt and Steve to the table in the corner.

"So you're the Major?" matt said mostly watching me I was sitting next to Steve but I didn't want to he still freaks me out

"I was the Major." Terry came over and gave us all a beer "I guess to some I still am. Terry here was my right-hand man back in the glory days." He turned looking at Terry

"That was a long time ago, though, mate."

"Why'd you get out of it?" matt asked I froze looking at Steve he turned looking at me asking if it was okay

"Its your story"

"I was a crazy bastard back then. All I fucking cared about was my reputation amongst the firms of England. You've heard all the stories about Millwall, yeah? Lizze would have told you" They both turned to me

"Yeah Pete and I told him a little not a lot" He nodded

"Last match I went to was Millwall-West Ham. We're talking a good 6 maybe 7 years ago. I mean, we'd been waiting for this match all year. At Millwall. Yeah, stepping into their ground. Completely outnumbered. We were fucking wired from the start. All the boys were there even Dave and Pete. We all knew we had to keep calm don't get to shit fucked cause the next day we had to go to Lizzie's party and way, Tommy Hatcher, he was their main man back then. He use to bring his 17 year-old boy to the grounds, Tommy Jr. Always banging on how he brought this kid up to be like a little pitbull. Well, we lost that match, three nil. And those Millwall cunts started laughing at us. And I just fucking snapped. I couldn't let it lie, you know?"

I could see the pain in Steve's face he never wanted to talk about this but I guess he wants to, to protect Matt "So I assembled all our troops and we hunted them down." I seen Steve tense up hes seeing it in his head "I saw that little lad go down." I can see it in my head I knew the kid nobody knew this but I had meet little Tommy a couple times he was a little pitbull but he was one of the sweetest kids I had seen "And I saw his skull get crushed under the boots of the GSE. I never went to another match after that. And I left "The Major" behind."

He shook his head and smiled at Matt "After that Dave sent Elizabeth away because it wasn't safe for our family but that's when I met your sister." Matt smiled "She was my angel. She really saved me. Showed me a new life. Helped me forget all this bollocks. And she swore she'd leave me if I ever returned to it. And when it comes back to me, and" He curled his fist up "believe me, it fucking does, that madness...

I mean, when I hear the roar of the stadium on match day, the lads calling me to get pissed out of me fucking tree with Pete" I herd the door open I looked up and seen Pete walked in I smiled at him but he looked pissed

"Ahh shit" I whispered so quietly I only herd.

He stood hidden listeing to what Steve was saying

"When I think of that, I think about getting back into it... And Shannon and Ben, they remind me... .there's more to life than all this." I seen the look of Pete's face he was pissed he stepped in behind Matt

"Get all those juicy details, mate?" I stood up and so did Steve he could see it as well. Matt looked at us then turned to Pete standing "Writing it all down?" Matt looked confused

"What?"

"You fucking journo cunt!" Pete grabbed the front of his shirt picking him up throwing him across the room he started to punch him he picked him up throwing him up against the wall.

I had to stop him I quickly ran over grabbing Pete's arm but he swung pushing me of knocking my back against the table I cringed at the pain and fell to the ground.

I felt arms lifting me I looked and seen Paul and Jacob on either side of me 'when did they get here'

I seen Steve pushes Pete back

"You sure you know what you're doing here?" Steve yelled at Pete

"He's fucking undercover." He yelled back at Steve "Don't tell him nothing!"

"I said, are you sure?" Pete looked at him side ways like 'what the fuck' then you could see something click

"What? You already knew."

"All I knew is that he studied journalism, 'right, at Harvard. But he's dropped out."

"We found his journal, full of stories about all of us." I gasped looking at Matt I pushed Paul and Jacob of me but that was a bad idea the pain ripped through my back I squeaked out in pain. Pete's head snapped around looking at me but I didn't look at him I looked straight down at Matt I was pissed at Pete I knew he didn't do it on purpose I was just pissed at the pain

"It's a fucking diary!" Matt yelled

" Ned saw you at the Times with a couple of journos." I looked at Ned shocked he didn't look like he cared

"That was my Dad. He's the journalist, you knew that." He knew all along and he was going of like this

"His old man's a journo and you knew." Bov said

"That don't mean nothing yet."

"He studies to be a journo, his old man is a journo."

"What's the difference?" I said

"You let one of them get in with us." Bov said to Pete

"I wasn't trying to get anything." Matt said opps bad idea

" You, shut the...!" Bov went to kick Matt but before he could I jumped in front of Matt blocking him from the kick. I grabbed Bov's leg twisting him and pushing him back against the wall smashing his head against a frame

"I don't care who he is or what he's has done" I jumped up pushing Matt back with my foot so I had enough space if he came running at me "You don't do someone on the deck." I yelled I was ready to square of against him cause

I knew it was going to happen. Bov went to come at me but Pete jumped in front of me growling in a away at Bov

"What's wrong with you? He's going to bury us all and you're just gonna watch?" He yelled in Pete's face

He turned looking at Steve. I could see the blood dripping down the side of his neck " No. Now, Steve, you're the Major. You started this firm. We got the biggest ruck of our lives coming up, and your brother's too much of a bottle-job to lead us." Steve turned to me looking me dead in the eyes he seen something there that I didn't see or feel but he turned back to Bov then kept looking me in the eyes

"The GSE is Pete's firm. All right? He calls the shots." He looked away from then turned to Bov

"Well, fuck the lot of you! GSE." He said the GSE like he never cared like he thought fuck them I don't give a shit

He moved and started to head towards the door "Get out of the fucking way! Move!"

Once the door was closed behind him Pete turned to matt

"Get yourself cleaned up.". Pete turned to me but I turned away from him and started to follow Matt he grabbed my arm but I turned around to him glaring

"Don't touch me" I yanked my arm out of his hold

"What the fuck" He turned looking at Jacob and Paul, Dave hadn't seen it he just walked in the door with Red. "What's wrong with her?" He asked Ned

"Mate you hit her" Pete snorted I stayed there watching him

"You what?" Dave asked

"No I didn't I stopped Bov from hitting her I would never hit her"

"Remember this" I grabbed his shirt then flung my arm back like I was pushing someone of me "That was me" I pushed him backwards. I turned around and started to walk towards the door Matt went through

"Oh shit babe" I herd his foot steps behind me "Babe wait" he grabbed me around the waist lifting me up then putting me down behind him so he was blocking my way to the door "Im so sorry I didn't mean to do that I would NEVER hurt you, you know that"

"I know im not mad that you hit me I knew that it could have happened its just the pain baby I have a HIGH threshold when it comes to pain but it just shocked me at the force" I could see the question in his eyes 'Where?'

I turned around and lifted my shirt

"Babe your bleeding" I dropped my shirt spinning around to him with a raised eyebrows

"Im what now?" I put my hands under my shirt then I felt I, I stared to laugh "Nice oh well" I walked over to the bar grabbing the first aid kit "Come on lets go talk to Matt." I seen the anger flare up in his eyes "The wall babe it takes a better beating then the mini Yank" he snorted and went into the men's before me.

"Thanks, Pete."

"Shut up! History student my arse. Who the fuck are you?" I ignored them and started to cleaning myself up

"Sorry I lied about being a history major, but I'm not a journalist. I told this to Elizabeth my first day I quit" I cringed closing my eyes. I could feel the glare ripping right through me.

I slightly opened my left eye I seen the glare coming at me I quickly closed my eyes cringing

"You knew?" Oh yeah he is pissed

"Im sorry" I used my I love you voice, "Shan told me she told me how proud of him she was that he's such an amazing writer" I seen matt smile

"Thanks" I pointed a finger at him as if he was a naughty child

"You fuck up. Any way we talked he told me he quite and I believed him you know me I can read a lot of people like a book and I seen straight away he wasn't lying. So instead of telling you I wanted you to get to know Matt he's technically your brother in law you don't let people in fuck you barley let me in Pete and your marrying me. We live together we've known each other since we were kids but look at Matt the day after you knew him you told him about the GSE you told him about everything I just didn't want to fuck that up." I felt the tears start to form but I pushed them back

"I swear on my life Pete I NEVER planned on telling anyone about this im not a journalist any more"

"It don't look fucking good, does it?" He spun around punching the wall twice "Why are you keeping a record?" he was ignoring what I said I partly pored my heart out to him but he's still ignoring it

"It's a journal. I've kept that my entire life."

"Are you working for the Times?" I asked cause I actually wanted to know

"No. I'm telling you the truth." He looked at Pete "You've gotta trust me, Pete."

"Yeah cause look at how that worked out for me" he said in a sarcastic voice

I slapped his arm he turned and looked at me then turned back to Matt

"Mate, you've put me right fucking in it." Pete turned looking at me "If I don't convince those boys that the head of their firm was not just taken by a fucking Yank journo, the GSE is done. ." He turned back to Matt stepping in his face " So I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna tell them that Bov's got it wrong And that you're one of us. And I had better be fucking right." He didn't say anything else as he stormed out of the door.

I finished wrapping my middle up when I herd something out side thanks to the window being open a little. I stood on the tip of my toes and listened

"What are you doing" matt asked

"Shshshsh" I listened harder

"_So, Bovver, is there anything else you wanna tell us?"_

"_Tom, please. This is how it's got to go down..." _I herd a smash then a thud. Shit I think Bov told Tommy were all here

"Fucking cunt" I turned to Matt "Go out there and you tell them Tommy Hatcher is here and to hide if they ask where I am im taking a piss and ill be fine" He looked at me confused "GO!" I yelled as I jumped out the little window.

I quickly ran to where Tommy Hatcher was standing

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth Jones?" I smiled at him

"The one and only… look Tommy I know why you're here and they aren't here the Yank pissed them all of and they left to deal wit-" Before I could finish I had his hands wrapped around my neck he was trying to choke me I could actually feel my throat closing.

"You listen to me and you listen carefully you little bitch. I KNOW Steve Dunham is in there with his little prick brother and the GSE" I started to swing my legs hoping to kick him but I felt someone punch me in the stomach I tried to grasp for more air but Tommy still had his hands wrapped around my neck.

"I… didn't kill…. Him" he dropped me to the ground I quickly gasped for air

"Don't talk about him like you knew him" I took a deep breath in and stood up

"I did" I waited for him to step towards me but he stood frozen I seen his right hand man step towards me but Tommy stopped him

"What the fuck are you on about little girl" I slowly took a step back

"He had a birth mark on his chest right where his heart was" I seen his eyes widen

"She's bull shitting you Tommy so you don't kill the bitch" Marc said

"It was shaped like a rabbit his mother called him Rabbit-" Tommy came running at me

"Kill them all he yelled" I ran through the bar door just as the windows smashed and everything when crazy

**Pete's POV**

I walked out of the stall slamming the door behind me and walked straight over to Steve I could see the glare coming from Dave

"She's fine mate I'm sorry I would never hurt her you know I wouldn't" he relaxed and nodded I turned back to Steve "This shit with Bovver could tear this firm apart. Mate, I need you. Stay with us, just through Millwall." He turned around to me

"I'm not going to help you. I made a promise to my wife and kid, all right? And I'm sticking to it." Part of me knew that he would say that but I had to ask "You know, there comes a time when the best reputation you can have is the one with your family..." The bathroom door slammed open making Steve jump

"Tommy hatchers here he's outside we need to hide" I panicked where was Liza

"Where is Elizabeth" I seen Matt trying to remember where she was

"She's taking a piss she will be alright" I could see that he was trying to make himself believe it rather than me

I grabbed his shirt "Where is she?" He watched me as he spoke

"She was in the bathroom last I seen I don't know where she is" I shoved him to the ground running to the toilet. As the door swung open I seen it was empty. I seen the window open and ran over to it I could see Tommy holding her by the neck. I quickly jumped back running for the door but Jacob and Paul stopped me

"He's not going to hurt her she knows what she's doing she's been through worse she actually talked to a guy that was actually holding a gun to her head she persuaded him not to kill her she's smart"

"She's my wife" I yelled at them

"Go and listen to what she's" saying they push me back into the toilet

I quickly jumped near the window my head half hanging out

"_What the fuck are you on about little girl" _

"_He had a birth mark on his chest right where his heart was" _What and who was she talking about

"_She's bull shitting you Tommy so you don't kill the bitch" _

"_It was shaped like a rabbit his mother called him Rabbit-" _I jumped down and ran out of the stall

"HE'S COMING!" I yelled

I pushed Steve and Terry behind the bar just as the fell to the ground the windows smashed and Elizabeth came running through the door.

" 'Ello boy's"

She spun around facing Tommy Kicking him in the leg knocking him down she quickly looked around and seen Paul and Jacob before I could see what else happened I was hit smack in the face.

I fought back punching him in the face.

**Elizabeth's POV (Sorry for the back and forwards its going to happen a lot for a while sorry )**

I seen Paul and Jacob running towards me

"Go!" I yelled "Ill be fine just go" They looked like they weren't going to listen "That's an order" I screamed they rolled there eyes but ran back to the toilets

"Pete! Pete, come on, man!" I heard Matt yelling I looked around and seen him watching me I ignored him cause I knew if I didn't I wouldn't be able to do shit. I spun around seeing Terry trying to put out a fire

"Terry." I yelled I started to run towards him but someone grabbed the back of my hair

"Fuck off!" I screamed. I grabbed his hand flipping him over knocking him to the ground then another guy came along he got a kick in my ribs I scrunched over in pain he kicked me straight in the face I felt something brake but I ignored it because the next blow came in my back it felt like an elbow. I dropped to the ground and the guy kept kicking me I tried so hard to move but nothing happened I couldn't move. I could see Steve from where I was laying.

The guy jumped down punching me in the face right where he hit me before. I felt darkness slip forward but I pushed it away the guy jumped back up kicking me in the back.

"Terry!" Steve yelled trying to help him before he could help him fix the fire Tommy came up behind him

"Look who's back in the fucking Abbey after all these years." Steve turned around smashing something over his face

"Tommy, I'm done with all this, mate." He jumped up I seen him grab a broken bottle of the ground

"Retired, did you? Got yourself a Yank wife, did you? Had a son of your own, did you? I had a son once! Do you remember him?! Do you fucking remember him?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's too late! You fuck!" He grabbed the bottle and stabbed him straight in the throat

"Tommy!" I yelled

"You listen to me."

"Tommy!" I yelled again just as the guy kicked me. He wasn't listing to me

"You die tonight, and me and you are even"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed trying to get up and run to them but the guy kicked me again

"IT'S DONE" he yelled everything stopped and the Millwall cunts left. Even the guy kicking me

I took a few deep breaths then used everything I had in my body and dragged my self across the room to Steve I took my shirt of putting it against his neck.

"HELP!" I screamed

Pete, Terry and Matt jumped down beside me. I started to feel dizzy

"Matt take my place" He looked at me confused

"I need you to put as much pressure on his neck as you can without choking him as he took my place I moved back watching them before I seen it coming everything went black.

I must not have been out long because I woke up in Pete's arms in a car that I had never seen before

"Oh fuck she's awake" Red said  
I looked around and seen that Pete and I where in the front while Dave, Red and Matt where in the back

Pete looked down at me he had tears in his eyes I quickly whipped them away.

Before I could say anything, we pulled out in front of the hospital

Pete and Dave grabbed Steve while Matt ran inside

"Help, Help him he's been Fuckin stabbed"

"Come on, hurry!" A bed was rushed to us they put Steve down "Fucking hurry up!" Matt yelled

"Resus. Go, go." One of the doctors left we all went to run after him but a nurse stopped us she stepped towards me

"Ma'am your bleeding I need to take a look at you" I stepped away from her hands

"Don't touch me" I whispered she went to go touch me again. I grabbed her hand spinning her around hitting the wall "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME" I screamed at her before I could do anything else I felt someone tackle me to the ground I looked and seen who it was

"Kim?"

"Hey Beth" she jumped up "I got here a little while go seen Jacob an-" before she could finish I tackled her back to the ground before we knew it, it ad turned in to a fistfight.

It didn't last long though Paul grabbed her and Pete grabbed me.

"What the fuck" Pete whispered in my ear

"You stupid bitch" Kim tried to run at me but Jacob stood in front of her

"Fuck up" I tried to pry Pete's hands of me but he was holding me to tightly

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" Dave yelled

"Guys meet my little sister Kim she and Elizabeth hate each other

"Oh nah really" Dave said "What the fuck is going on?"

"Stupid bitch you broke my nose" Kim yelled

"Your fucking lucky your still alive you selfish bitch"

"What did she do?" Pete asked

I took a deep breath and relaxed in his hold "Sergeant Lukas Black died a year ago shot in an ambush. Lukas and I were together I didn't love him but I cared about him A LOT we both had a month brake so we decided to go with Paul and Jacob stay with them. After a week in I noticed that Lukas went for a lot of runs with Kim. I knew Kim ran a lot she was cross-country champ in high school he kept going with her. On the last week they went of again so I decided that I wanted to see what they where doing folded them out to the felid next thing I know there Fuckin on the side of the road. Kicked him in the nuts then flied back to base didn't see him till we got on the plain for Afghanistan. He tired to apologize but didn't wont to hear it so I ignored him then 3 weeks later he was shot. They made me clean up his stuff as I did I found a letter from her to him telling him she was pregnant seen the sonogram and all and now where here" I looked around expecting to see the baby but nothing

"He's with my mum for awhile" I shrugged

"I don't care but you need to leave this is family only so you need to fuck of out of this hospital and out of my life before I brake your brothers heart by killing you. NOW" I screamed at her she cringed nodding and left Jacob looked at me sympathetically "just go Jake she's still your sister I'm okay" he and Paul ran after her I turned around looking at Pete "Im sorry I reacted that way". He shrugged "I know you Pete Dunham I don't have feelings for him any more I just cared about him a lot he's was my first Pete." He looked at me shocked

"Why didn't you tell me?" he kissed the top of my head

"You never asked so I never told you"

"Wait a minute the kid I punched in the face before Lani's seventeenth birthday" I laughed "He told me that you he wasn't a virgin any more and he kept looking at you" I laughed again

"Wasn't me he lost it to" I seen it click

"Nah is that why you had that bani?" I laughed and nodded

She slept with him the night I told him that I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be im glad that it didn't affect us in any way" I kissed his lips lightly "I'm going to go see what I can find out about Steve and apologize to the nurse." He nodded and I left half an hour later after being cleaned up and I had apologized to the nurse as I was coming out I seen Pete talking to the doctor.

I quickly ran over trying to hear the end of the conversation but I didn't hear anything

"Shit" I whispered quietly

Matt walked over to him

"What did he say?"

"He's hanging on." I wrapped my arm around Pete's waist using my best to keep him together we walked over to Bov "Trusting lads. You always said trusting lads was my problem, Bov I trust lads too much. Trust the Yank too much. This is how you prove your point? Backstabbing me? Teaming up with Tommy Hatcher to kill the Major? Kill my fucking brother?!" I could feel the anger build up in my self as much as Tommy

"I'll kill Tommy. Just say the word and I'll do it." I was pissed I punched him straight in the nose

"He doesn't need you for that."

"I don't need you for anything anymore."

"Go away." I told Bov  
Pete turned around wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Please, I fucked up..." I wanted to turn around and scream at him hit him with everything I had in my body show all the pain that I had inside of me the pain of the fact that I almost lost my entire family all in one night. But stopped when I seen Shannon walking through the door pushing Ben in

Pete froze seeing her

"Hi im looking for Ste-" She stopped when she seen us

She started to run at Pete with some much anger in her face. I was prepared to stop her but Pete pushed me back

"Sick, you're so sick!" She screamed at him slapping him I wanted to scream and hit her right back.

Matt came and quickly grabbed her pulling her away from Pete.

"Listen here bitc-" Pete grabbed me around the waist throwing me over his shoulder

Before he lifted me up I seen the pain in his eyes how much everything was affecting him almost losing Steve has turned the man I love into someone different someone that I think might not be able to come back from what ever is going to happen in the next 24 hours. And the only thing that I could really do was be there for him… FOREVER

"Nice butt" I laughed when he put me down smirking at me.

"What?" I smiled grabbing his left arm pushing it to the right so his body was turned a little giving me a better look at his butt. I giggled at the smile that spread across his face

"What are you to doing" I herd Swill ask

I was about to drop Pete's arm but he quickly grabbed my arm spinning me around so my chest was against his back whispering a thank you in my ear.

"Oh nothing I thought I seen something on the back of his leg before was just checking it out"

"Yeah im sure" Ned said laughing at the blush that ran up my chest to my cheeks I turned and hid my face in Pete's chest

"How are you Izzy?" I giggled at the name that only Ned ever called me and he never said it that often it was more of a thing that he didn't let the guys here.

"Ahh broken cheek bone 3 cracked but not broken ribs a laceration across my back" I felt Pete tenses holding me "Not from you" I squeezed his hand "The guy that was kicking me split it open and a concussion im meant to actually be in one of the hospital beds." I looked and seen anger spread across the boys faces not at what happened to me they knew I could handle the pain it was the fact that im meant to be in a bed right now not standing out side in the freezing cold weather. "The nurse forced me to but once she was gone I did a runner acting like I didn't know what any one was talking about."

"Fuck me Izzy get your skinny ass back in that hospital room right now or I swear to god I will drag you back into that hospital by the pretty hair of yours" I laughed

"Alright, Alright" I gave them all a quick hug then went back to Pete kissing his cheek "After this" I spun my hand around showing that I meant talking about the boys and talking "Come talk to me. _Please_" I whispered

"Always" He whispered I nodded and walked back to my hospital room as I got there I realized that he didn't know my room number but he would know to ask a nurse.

**Pete's **_**POV**_

"How is he?" Dave asked

"He's hanging in there."

"So, what now?" Ned asked

"You let Tommy know I want a straightener." I looked around at the boys to see if there was something there that they wanted to say but didn't want to

"Tomorrow.?" Swill asked

"All right." I nodded sounded good the faster I get this done the better it is for everyone else

"We finish this once and for all. Somewhere quiet. Away from Old Bill. Your mate still runs security at Trinity Wharf?" I asked Ned

"Yeah." He nodded

"Get hold of him. Set it up."

"Sure." He turned around grabbing his phone dialing a number "Tell Izzy I said IVY" I looked at him confused "She will know what it means"

"Okay Come on boys go home" Dave and I quickly had a brotherly love hug

"We both say nothing to her right?" I nodded

"She doesn't need it… not before she leaves"

"You and I agree on something" I patted his back and walked to the nurse's station asking where Elizabeth Jone's room was.

She told me I couldn't stay long because visiting hours where almost over but I didn't care I wasn't going to leave this hospital till tomorrow when I had to.  
I walked of to her room seeing her sitting there with her head in her hands by the window I herd a sob slip through her hands

"Baby girl" I quickly walked over to her picking her up bridal style holding her close to my chest the gut reaching sobs kept ripping through her body "Shsh, its okay."

"Don't go" She said hiccupping twice

I wanted to tell her the same thing I wanted to get on my knees and beg her not to leave in a week.

In the short time that she has been here she has been my rock she took care of me after every fight where I was bashed and bruised she got a long with Matt and helped him out when he needed it. She's… she's… she's everything to me and if she leaves there's a HUGE chance she might not come back.

Right now she needed me more then I needed her so I said the only thing I thought I could

"Im right here baby"

A few hours later Elizabeth fell asleep still wrapped in my arms I lifted her up caring her to the bed as I laid her down I got a text from Ned

_All clear Tommy will be there 11 o'clock tomorrow_

_Ned_

I watched Elizabeth sleeping for a long time watching when she moved at the pain that spread across her face, she was way more hurt then she was letting on

I climbed in bed with her and slept as much as I could which wasn't much

Then next morning I woke up leaving her a note

_Had to run I love you don't ever forget that_

Next thing I know I walking to the wharf with Matt and Dave standing one either side of me.

"Ready boys?" Dave asked

"I was born ready"

**Tell me what you think please I hope you like that this chapter is really long****  
****Did you think that I would bring Elizabeths old friends back from the military did you think I would send her back :D****  
****Please review just one flick on the mouse a few words like good bad ugly you need to write better cause you suck anything just….. please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you jodstar80 I hope you like the sneak peek I gave you :D**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up with an annoying beeping, distant voices, with clicking of heels on a floor a little ways from my ears.  
That's what I woke up to no warm arms wrapped around me.  
I slowly opened my eyes expecting Pete to be sitting on a chair next to me but he wasn't.  
"Maybe he was checking on Steve." I said to my self  
I got up and walked up to his room but Steve was asleep and no one was in there.  
I started to panic where was he.  
I quickly ran back to my room hoping that he had just gone and got breakfast, as I got to the room Paul and Jacob where waiting there. Jacob and a peace of paper in his hands  
"Hey guys whatcha doing here? what's the paper?"  
"Well we were actually coming to say bye" I looked at them both confused "You need to sort things out here with out us around will see you back at base" I smiled hugging them both thanking them for coming.  
Just as they started to walk out Jacob turns to me  
"Almost forgot" he handed me the paper "We didn't see Pete but we did see that guy brother?"  
"Bov?"  
"Yeah, yeah that's him. When we came in the room he was leaving said to tell you that Pete left you that and that he was really sorry"

I wanted to cry when I read the words on the paper but I couldn't "Your baby's down stairs figured we should drop it of before we leave"  
"Thanks... did Bov happen to say where he was going?"  
"Nah but I could hear him saying something about the wharf and-"

"Shit" I whispered "Thanks guy I have to get going ill see you guys in a couple of days"

"Wait" Paul said "Last night in the bar" I giggled at the way he said bar "Pete called you his wife NOT his girl friend his wife… why?"

"He freaked out on me saying he was scared I wasn't going to come back so I wrote a contract up with him promising to do everything in my power to come back if we fake married right now. Cause the night you told us I had to go back Pete and I wrote on a peace of paper that we would love each other till they day we die that even if we weren't married by the government we were married to us." they laughed shaking there heads at me

"You're as weird as the day that I meet you" I smiled and quickly ran of after they gave me my keys.

I drove straight to the wharf I tried to ring Red but she wouldn't answer as I drifted around the corner I seen the boys but then I seen Shannon's car.

"Fuck" I pulled the hand brake up ripping to a stop next to her.

I jumped out quickly "Get back in your car" I yelled out to her when I seen Tommy's right hand man came running towards here. I quickly grabbed something out of the car.

She seen and quickly jumped in Matt ran over asking if she was okay I started to look around looking for Pete but before I could find them I seen Matt go down he started to bang on the window

"Let me in, you slut! I'll smash this fucking window in! I'll smash this fucking window" I went behind him smacking him in the back of the neck knocking him down

I seen Tommy walking towards us

"Tommy! Don't you wanna finish me off, then?" I froze hearing Pete's voice

"You're already finished, little Petey. The NTO will take care of you in a minute, you mug." I couldn't move what was he doing

"We didn't kill your son, Tommy! You did!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed I seen Pete look at me winking

"You should have protected him, mate." NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO "He was your son!" I seen Bov running behind me wanted to see what he was doing but then I heard Shannon scream he must be helping her.

"Don't you talk about my fucking son!" Tommy ran towards him

"He was your son!" I ran towards them as Tommy started to beat Pete's face

"He's only a poor little hummer! His face was all battered and torn! He made me feel sick, I hit him with a brick! Now the cunt's not laughing or singing no more! He's not laughing at us...

"That's enough." I screamed trying to pull him of

I seen Pete's body just go limp under his hits.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed before I could realize what I was doing I pulled out the gun that was halsted in the back of my jeans,  
I pointed the gun in Tommy's face.

"I swear to god if you hit him one more time I will blow your fucking crazy ass brain out!" I screamed out to him he stood up with his hands up and so did everyone else even the GSE boys. I stepped protectively over Pete with me feet planted on each side of his waist making sure not to touch him

Bov came running over jumping down next to him

"Pete! Pete! Fucking help him!" I grabbed my cellphone out of my back pocket chucking it to Dave he knew what I was saying

"Run Tommy Fucking Hatcher run far a fucking way and hope to god he doesn't die" I stepped closer to him so that my gun was pressed to his dick "because I will kill you slow and painful… RUN" I screamed

The NTO quickly ran out of there and so do most of our boys it only left.

Dave, Bov, Ned, Swill, Keith, Ike and Pete.

Once everyone was gone and the ambulance was on its way Dave turned to me

"When did you get a gun" I dropped down next to Pete grabbing his hand checking for a pulse I could feel one but it was light

"You stay alive do you here babe you stay alive jodstar80 wants us to get married and have a family so you have to live for her" I seen him start to cough "Help me turn him to his side" They all scrambled to help me blood started to poor out of his mouth.

_**6 hours later**_

I seen Pete's doctor come out I quickly ran to him

"How is he" I asked there was so much panic in my voice

"Elizabeth?" I nodded "Your husband is in critical condition he took a very hard blow to his head he is now in a coma from here on it's a waiting game" it was lucky someone was behind me because I fainted as soon as he said waiting game

"Elizabeth May Jones wake your ass up before I slap you" I giggled at Red voice yelling at me "Yeah that's what I thought wake your ass up" I sat up a little looking around seeing that I was back in my hospital bed with everyone around me even Bov now that pissed me.

I went to stand up but something pulled at my arm I looked and seen a drip attached to my arm

Shit. I went to say something To Dave but my throat was really dry I looked and seen a little water in a cup next to me I drank it back but it wasn't enough

"Red do me a favor" I said quietly "can you get me some water please…my throat is as dry as the Sahara desert" she laughed grabbing a jug sitting next to me

"Hey baby girl 'ow are we?" I smiled at Dave

"Like yesterday I had the shit beaten and then passes out after I found my fiancé is in a coma because his so called best friend." I turned to Bov "Decided that he was going to go and get the one person that could have killed us all to kill his best friends brother, then I wake up and see him standing next to me so you tell me how I feel big bro." I ripped the drip out of my arm standing up Swill and Ike tried to push me back down "touch me and ill make sure your both in a bed next Pete" they cringed stepping back.

I walked over to him

"Get out" I punched him straight in the face walking up grabbing his shirt and pushed him out of my room. "Stay away from me and MY family or I swear to god I will kill you"

I walked back in and Dave was smiling at me

"Dam baby girl I think you hit him so hard his drivers licenses photo swelled up" I laughed

"Thanks" I turned to the guys "Can you guys give Dave and I minute please?" They all nodded smiling at me giving me a kiss and a hug on the way out.

"What's up baby girl" I walked over to my bed sitting crossing my legs and patting the spot in front of me

"Nah Liza you wanna talk im standing," I nodded

"I need you to do something for me" he looked at me confused

I stood up grabbing both of his hands

"I need you to look after Pete for me if anything happens to me-" He cut me of yanking his hands out of mine

"NO!" He yelled actually scaring me Dave's never yelled at me before "Im not doing that you are going to be okay your going to come back to us Liza your gonna fuckin marry Pete your gonna have the cutest kids alive you gonna be Reds fuckin brides fuckin maid and-." I cut him of running at him hugging him before I knew it he was breaking down on my shoulder

"I sorry" I squeezed him tightly "If I didn't have to go I would stay but I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure I come back here and have those kids with Pete and be Reds evil eye for her" he squeezed me back "I love you David" I felt the vibration from his laugh

"You to ELIZABETH soon to be Dunham" I laughed

We both talked for a little bit longer then walked down to Pete's room

I cringed at the sight of him if I didn't know better I would have thought it was someone else not my Pete.

I walked over to him lying in bed next to him Dave left giving us some space

"Hey handsome if you wanted to put of the wedding for awhile you could have just said instead of getting your face bashed in." I laughed at my own bad joke.  
"I love you I always will for better for worse in sickness and in health I will always be here for you I may not be here physically but I will always be in this big heart of yours. So you better wake up soon make me have something good to look forward to while im in that shit of a place doing the stupid shit I do" I lent forward kissing is fat lips lightly "I love you" before I got up to leave I started to sing our favourite song from the first time we kissed

"When the rain

Is blowing in your face

And the whole world

Is on your case

I could offer you

A warm embrace

To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows

And the stars appear

And there is no - one there

To dry your tears

I could hold you

For a million years

To make you feel my love

I know you

Haven't made

Your mind up yet

But I would never

Do you wrong

I've known it

From the moment

That we met

No doubt in my mind

Where you belong

I'd go hungry

I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling

Down the avenue

Know there's nothing

That I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

The storms are raging

On the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change

Are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing

Like me yet

I could make you happy

Make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends

Of the Earth for you

To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love" I cried kissing Pete's cheek and started to walk out to the hall I seen a good twenty people standing there looking at me.

"Don't you guys have something fucking better to do" I screamed running out of there I fished around in my jeans pocket grabbing my keys that I knew I had left in there when I got to the hospital and drove to the one place I wanted to be

My home with the man I love that wasn't there

(**I don't know who originally sang that song but I heard Adele sing it at the Royal Albert hall and I cried once she was finished because it touched a spot in my heart that's very dark :D**)

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter sorry its so short but in the next chapter you see her leave you see Pete and you seen her while she's away not a lot but a little so please please review tell me what you think anything please?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just a little disclaimer because I haven't done one yet I own nothing I only own Elizabeth and her Military buddies and the doctors at the hospital lolz :D  
Thank you Jodstar80 im glad you liked my little name drop :D**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Once I ripped around and parked out front I ran upstairs opening the door stopping dead in my tracks when I seen what was there I walked over to the table gasping at what was sitting on it

"Oh Pete" I fell to the floor crying for the first time since I was thirteen I really cried. I cried for Tommy's boy I cried for my mum leaving I cried for my dad's death I cried for all the pain that I've been in my entire life I cried for stubbing my toe at a football match 8 years ago.

Sobs were ripping through my body as I stood up to read what Pete had wrote

_Hey baby  
Something to remember us by while your gone  
Something to make you smile when you feel down and alone  
Something to remind you of how fucking sexy I am  
I Love You_

I smiled holding the note next to my heart and opened the little box that had a very flat Lily on it.

I place the Lily next to it. I looked down and seen the first thing

_Something to remember us by while you're gone:_

I laughed at the picture sitting inside it was a picture taken at the Abbey the night Matt came along it was the picture that I had taken quickly while they weren't looking all yammering on about who was Matt's Karate Teacher they actually brought it for a while until the first fight when we all seen that he can't fight for SHIT. The next Photo was one that was taken the second night I came back how I won the bet that I could get Pete to buy me more beers he did brought me 10 after the ninth beer I clued him in as to why we were laughing every time he only got me a beer he just laughed it off and brought me another saying he could spoil his girl if he wanted. I smiled at the memory

I grabbed the next thing

_Something to make you smile when you feel down and alone: _

Was written on a little envelope I opened it and seen the bracelet that Pete had given me on my 15th birthday he made it and didn't tell the boys because he was afraid they would pick on him calling him a girl he gave it to me in secret I was told that if anyone asked where I got it from I made it I told Dave though he actually promised not to say anything to anyone… I guess he didn't. I had dropped it in Pete's car the day I left after we had breakfast I quickly scribbled down on a peace of paper how much I loved him and I wish I could stay and put it on his drives seat so that he would see it when he got in. I had forgotten all about it till now.  
I quickly slipped it on smiling at the multi-color braids I looked back in the envelope seeing another one with a little note wrapped around it I read the note

_One to remind you of me and one to remind you of Davey we both love you baby_

I felt like crying even harder then I already was_._

_Something to remind you of how fucking sexy I am_ :

At the bottom I seen Pete's favorite Westham t-shirts with a picture tapped to the top was a picture of him taking the shirt of seeing how sexy his body was that must be the something to remind you how sexy I am well I could never forget how sexy he was I seen his body spray I laughed spraying it over me it surrounded me putting me in pure bliss I felt like I was in Pete Dunham Heaven.

I quickly moved to the room grabbing my bag putting everything that he gave me inside I throw in half my clothes leaving behind the clothes that I knew I wouldn't be able to wear once I get to Iraq like jeans a dresses I left them here so Pete knew that I would always here for him.  
I left my journals behind for him so he could see my head for the past 6 years. I grabbed a note book and started to write

_Hello my very handsome and sexy soon to be husband I love you __ I have loved you Since the first day that I meet you, you were nice to me when Dave tried to push me away you cared when no one else did you stuck with me through the good times and the bad I wrote this just for you to show I love you_

_As I lie in our bed, your name running through my head. All I can think of is you and all that you do. The way you look at me. I feel as if I'm in a dream. The blue sky reminds me of your eyes, which gives me butterflies. You have brightened my life with that beautiful smile. No longer are my days a trial. Your touch is like heaven, upon my skin. I would do anything just to be with you. Just to hold me in your arms, I love you with all my heart till the very day it falls apart.  
You know you're a punk-ass mother fucker for making me fall for you as hard as I have growing up I never thought I would but it was hard not falling for the one man that treats me different then I what thought I deserved._

_I wish I could write thousands of words to tell you how much you really mean to me but I can't because I can't put it in words as to how much I really do love you._

_I'm headed to Iraq I guess I will see you when I get back I already miss you and I haven't even left yet I just wish I could kiss you I will be back before you know it I hope you know I love you even though I'm not there to show it Now I am just a soldier fighting for what I think is right Just waiting to see who the next bullet is going to bite I try not to think of the worse Like if I had to leave this universe Sorry this isn't what I had planned Having to stay over here in the sand It's hard to go to sleep and it's hard to stay awake just wondering what will happen at day break There are only two kind of people the quick and the dead That is all I can think about as I lie here in my bed But I have to serve my country Even though I will miss our anniversary I've got to go now it's my time to leave Because all I can care about here is this patch on my sleeve I love you baby be strong for me._

_Love Liza xoxoxoxoxoxox _**(Giant lipstick kiss)**__

I grabbed another peace of paper writing Dave a letter

_Hi Davey _

_I'm sorry that I'm say goodbye like this but I knew if I said it face to face with you I would have ditched my duets and stayed and that would have been BAD for me I pretty much would have still left but against my will, I wrote this little poem for you to remember how much I love you _

"_If there wasn't anything, there wouldn't be anything", my brother said to me. Such a deep thought for a 16 year old man It sounds pretty simple, but it is very complicated. You see…If there wasn't a brother, I wouldn't be sister. Part of who I am is because of my brother. When I felt weak, like I couldn't face something, he always shined the light on my strengths. He helped me to see that I am a strong, smart, and courageous woman. When I felt sad, he would say something hilarious and make me laugh. He helped me to see sadness is a part of life, but you don't have to dwell on it.  
When I did not want to face something, he held my hand. He showed me that sometimes you need a united front.  
We came from the same seed, but are unique...Each holds something special.. Just like salt and pepper, each has their own unique taste, but you always see them together... Because that is how it is supposed to be_.

_I love you Big Davey Take care of my sister Red and my Pete :D xo_

I got up grabbing Pete's IPod and walked around grabbing my guitar and recording a few songs the doctors say hearing a familiar voice can help them wake up I sang a few of his favorite's then a few of my favorite's. I sang again ,make you feel my love, stronger, At last, cant stop loving you by a New Zealand artist called Pieter T also how will I know and someone like you by Adele she's an amazing singer I love her also song

As I got up ready to leave I quickly grabbed a few peace's of paper to write something else

_Hi Sis (Michelle 'Red' Miller)_

_I know the next year is going to be really hard for you guys specially with Dave and Pete and I'm sorry that I had to leave you with the cranky ass holes but I let you in on a little secret the way to make them really happy stick a BIG bottle of beer in front of there face then pretend to drink it when they keep steering at you ask them if they would like one they smile and take yours keeps them happy long enough for you to RUN, run like the fucking wind._

_I've written everyone a poem so far so here's one for you _

_What you mean to me, Is more than I can express. You see, I had no sister when I was little  
To call when I was in distress. I never could have imagined, What a sister's love was about, Until I met you,  
And then I really found out. A sister's love is unconditional, It's a love has no end, A sister's love wants the best for each other, It's a love that will always defend. Sometimes we may get mad, Or we may begin to fight, But that's the fun part about having a sister, We both think we're always right! I'm so glad that I did not have, A sister in the past,  
It's made me much more thankful, For the sister I have at last. Your my sister who's ass I can kick if you hurt my brother so Be good to him take care of him love him be the amazing women that I've grown to love :D BYE xo_

I grabbed all my stuff throwing them in the car and heading straight to the Abbey for one more beer before I leave.

When I pulled out the front i gasped I didn't think it would actually look that bad.

I got out grabbing the little box with the letters and stuff for the boys as I went to open the door Terry walked out

" 'Ello love I was just on my way to the hospital to visit the boys you want to give an old man a ride" I smiled nodding

We drove to hospital in silence once we parked Uncle Terry went to get out and grabbed my arm

"I can't go in but I won't you to take this in there" I handed him the box I opened it grabbing out a envelope with Uncle Terry written on it "I have to leave now its for the best that I go know tell them that im so sorry I wish I could give them one last hug but I have to leave tell them all I love them with all my heart that I will think about them every day when Pete wakes tell him to read this" I grabbed his letter then grabbed Dave's and Red's "Give those to Dave and Red" I looked in the box and laughed "I forgot I wrote this one for Steve would you give it to him for me" he nodded looking at me scared "Take care of my boys for me please make sure they treat Matt decent not to pick on him to much other wise I will bash them when I get back" he laughed I lent up kissing his cheek I lent back grabbing the keys out of the ignition handing them to him "You give those keys to Pete they are for him and him only they payment for this parking is actually paid for the next 6 months hopefully he wont need it but its there if he does I love you" I jumped out the front seat grabbing my bag and jumping in the closest cab and telling him the airport I turned a little to see Terry standing by the car stunned

_**Steve's POV just for the letter**_

_Hey big man if your reading this it means I'm gone i will miss you while I'm gone even though I still hate you for what you did I will miss you, you are another brother to me I won't you and Terry to look after my boys for me I know you could never stop them from going after Tommy or stop the fights after the matches but I won't you to be there if they need you to bail them out of jail I have money in a bank account they you can have access to just in case they do need bail money it's all there for them. I'm sorry that Shannon left with Ben I have a few days while I'm in Boston I will go see her see if I can maybe get her to come home I know Matt's already on his way back he never wanted to go back he always said his family was her. I guess that would be you. Please help Pete I gave him my music so that he can hopefully still here my voice and it will wake him up. Don't be mad at him for going after Tommy you're his brother and he was mad. You and Terry look after my boys BYE :D _

"I will Liza Lily you're the little sister I never had" I kissed the letter and stuck it under my pillow praying that she will come back to us safe

_**Dave's POV (You know I have to put him in there)**_

I was sitting next to Pete talking to him about how much he's an ass and that he needs to wake his ass up so I can beat his head in and put him right back in that coma when Terry walked through the door

"Hey Mate 'ow are we?" I asked he shrugged

"Okay I guess" he handed me the box in his hands "Elizabeth told me to give this to you" I looked at him confused and shocked "Where is she?" I moved he head slightly trying to see if I could see her

"She's gone son" I froze

"What do you mean she's gone?" he stood there for quite awhile explaining what happened he told me what she wanted him to do and say the boys at the end he turned and left me with the box Pete's iPod was on the top with a note saying play to Pete I stuck it over his ears and pushed play I could hear the slight murmur of her singing the machines mad a beeping noise for a second then stopped I guess he can hear it.

I sat down reading the letter that had my name on it.

Once I finished reading I broke down crying just as Michelle came through the door she ran straight to me pulling me to her chest

"She's left" I whispered "She's gone" I cried

"I know baby I know" how did she know I seen a letter in her hands she handed it to me "You can read it" I read over it laughing at the last sentence "She will be back baby we just have to stay strong"

I looked over at Pete how can I be strong when my sister is over in a different country FIGHTING with GUNS while my best friend is fighting for his life.

_**Please tell me what you think good bad ugly please? Just a little review? :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Elizabeth POV

It's been a month and a half since I left and it's been the most pain fullest time of my life all I keep thinking about is Pete is he awake is he okay is there ANY improvement at all but every time I try to ring and find out what's going on the boys keep telling me if you want to know about Pete you have to come back I mean ive only had the chance to ring twice but no matter how many times I ring and tell them I can't come back I'll get arrested but do they listen noooooo. I swear when I see them I'm going to brake every bone in each of their bodies.

_Flashback to the day she returned to America_

I landed in the US almost a day later I hired a car for a few hours and drove straight to check in. I pulled onto the base and headed toward my command to check in off leave. Technically I still had about 3 days of leave left but it would just be easier to check in now. The Gray building was pretty packed as I pulled into the vacant parking lot next to Jacobs Audi I knew it was his cause his licenses plate says SUCKIT it was meant to be fuck it but he wasn't aloud it.

I slowly got out of my car a walked as slow as I could towards the building. I could hear a rumbling of a car driving silently behind me I knew that sound the sound, as well as the silence was oddly comforting. I stopped as the car hit the back of my knees I sat down on the hood laughing at the fact that he kept driving. Once we reached the door I jumped of turning to Paul as he got out.

"HI" I quickly ran to him squeezing him with a big hug. He pulled back taking a look at me

"You look worse then you did when I left" I laughed

"Yeah well once you find out what happened after you left you would understand" I looked at me confused "Ill explain later I'll just go in and do my shit wait for me so you can follow me to the rental place so that I don't have to sit in the peace of shit any longer" he nodded leaning on the hood.

I pulled the door open to the Hall and stepped into the hushed lobby. Two marines sat behind a desk, chatting away to each other. I walked over smiling when I remembered who the two guys where I moved my hair around my face trying to hide my face well more the bruises that were on my face

I reached into my pocket and withdrew my leave slip, unfolding it as I approached the desk. The marines turned to me hearing me walk up upon seeing the leave slip in my hand withdrew the liberty log, turning to the current page. I gave each a small smile I handed them my slip and my I.D. I watched as my check-in time was recorded in the log and my slip signed and stamped. I was hoping they wouldn't recognize me luckily they didn't really say much to me. They slid it off the desk and thanked them grabbing it, turning on my heel I started heading back to the parking lot when I herd my name being called

"Lieutenant Colonel Elizabeth?" I froze

OH SHIT

I turned around standing up straight there was no way in hell I could get away with hiding from this guy all slouched over with my hair in my face its not the way I was trained to treat this guy.

"Good evening General" we both saluted

"Good evening Lieutenant Colonel adduce marine" I relaxed a little but still kept straight "I see you leave was VERY… eventful?" I cringed

"Yes sir I'm sorry that I am in bad shape I had a family issue back home that's been following me for the last 6 years and it finally court up to me I do apologize for my battered face I will be covered up the next time you see me"

"I sure hope you do. Go home and clean up Marine I want to see you here eighteen hundred hours in uniform and ready to talk with the Brigadier General and your Colonel and Major"

"Yes Sir"

"Your dismissed" I quickly looked at my watch seeing that it was 4 o'clock (sixteen hundred hours) I had two hours to get ready I ran outside to Paul.

"Where's the fire baby girl?"

"Up my ass if I don't hurry up and get ready. I just seen the General he wants me back here in two hours to have a meeting with my Brigadier General and Colonel AND Major so I have to get back to the hotel clean up and be back here and I have to have my face covered in make up as well to hide all the bruising and shit but my rental car I only have it for another hour so I'm begging you to get Jacob to help you take it back while I borrow your car please" I used by best puppy dog eyes.

"On ONE condition" I smiled

"What?" Now see I don't get to scared easily but now I WAS the last time he said on one condition I had to wash his car for a month, IN bikini, IN the snow "And I'm defiantly not doing what I did last time" he laughed wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Nah baby girl not that I want you to tell me everything that happened after Jacob and I left" Well that's easy

"Okay just don't freak out on me when i do" he nodded

"Deal" We shook hands and he threw me the keys I quickly ran to my peace of shit rental car grabbing my bag

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," I kissed his cheek handing over my keys

At exactly eighteen hundred hours I was back at base shaking all their hands taking a seat at the table.

"Thank you for coming Elizabeth I know you just flow in but this is important" I smiled

"Of course sir"

"I see you've cleaned up" I smiled actually cringing at the little pain that was there I had forgot that my cheek bone was broken but luckily it wasn't affecting my jaw or I didn't break my eyes socket otherwise I would have need surgery the doctor did tell me not to talk too much because it can make it worse but have you known me to REALLY listen?

"Yes sorry about that again I had a family issue come up and there was no way to get out of it"

"Can you explain more?"

"Ahh the short version is almost 7 years ago a young boy was killed his dad blamed my brother and his friends it wasn't them they were there when it happened but it wasn't them. Any way he told them that he was going to come after me because they all love me so I left 6 years ago came here and when I went back a few months ago he found out and 3 days ago he came after me he put my fiancé in a coma which he is still in and he put his brother in hospital slitting his throat then there's all the stuff he did to me so big thing" I wanted to smile at the shocked look on there faces

"I'm so sorry" I shrugged

"Not much I can do about it know I just hope that fiancé makes it while I'm here, shit I hope I make it"

"I'm sorry that we had to take you away from your family at this hard time Elizabeth" The General said "But we need your… skills pacifically for this job it's only 2 months that you have to do it but after that you just stick with your normal duets" I nodded

"We need you to be our leader of both Army's 3rd Infantry Division and the 1st Marine Expeditionary Force you will be going to Al Amarah its semi dessert and scrub its south East of Baghdad. You will attempt to capture the city of Fallujah you are the second lot of Marines we are sending in our first lot failed we also lost quite a few men and women that day" I nodded

"I heard Corporal Jacob and Paul Marshall explained to me what had happened when they came to see me"

"Good then you know what it is that you have to do then?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good Saddam Hussein has employed residents as police, military and intelligence officers by his administration. 82nd Airborne Division first entered the city on 23 April 2003, and approximately 150 members of Charlie Company occupied _al-Qa'id_ primary. On 28 April, a crowd of approximately 200 people gathered outside the school past curfew, demanding that the Americans vacate the building and allow it to re-open as a school. The protesters became increasingly heated, and the deployment of smoke gas canisters failed attempt to disperse the crowd The protest escalated as gunmen reportedly fired upon U.S. troops from the protesting crowd and U.S. Army soldiers from the 1ST Battalion of the 325th Airborne Infantry Regiment of the 82nd Airborne Division returned fire, killing 17 people and wounding more than 70 of the protesters. There were no Army or Coalition casualties in the incident. U.S. forces said that the shooting took place over 30–60 seconds, however other sources claim the shooting continued for half an hour. That's why we need you and a few selected people to fly in and do it the way you were trained to" I choked on the air in my lungs

"Sir I understand why you want me and I'm honored that you sort me out personally but what exactly do you want me to do?"

"We want you to do YOUR job" I nodded

"Yes sir"

The Brigadier General handed me a file a pretty big file

"You have 12 hours to select two men out of these marines that you want to be your right and left hand men once that is done you will fly to Afghanistan and get to work are we clear marine"

"Yes sir"

"You are dismissed we will see you here in 12 hours" I nodded standing up grabbing the folder and leaving

Ak47 SLR (Self loading Rifle)

**Month and a half** **later back at in the UK Dave's POV**

It has been a month and a half since she left.

It has been a month and a half since he's been… asleep

Im so tired some nights I sit up at night because im to scared to fall asleep Everytime I do I see her lying on the ground with bullet holes in her screaming for help. No ones there to help her I try to help her but I cant reach her I start running but its like she's moving away from me every step I take.

I was sitting next to Pete hoping he would hurry up and wake up when to my complete shock he did.

"Pete mate you have no idea how good it is to see you awake. I call the nurse get them to cheek you out" as I went to turn around and leave I felt his hand on my arm I could see the questions in his eyes "She had to leave a month and a half ago. She left you a few things though" I could see the confusion in his face "Let me just grab the nurse and ill explain it all to you" he nodded

Two hours later I had explained everything to that had happened since he's been 'Asleep' and given him everything that Elizabeth left him but one thing that I had found in her car attached to the steering wheel with Pete's name on is

"She also left you these" I fished around in my left pocket pulling them up and handing it to him "Ive been caring them around since I found them. It also had a note on them" I hand it her Dog tags to him "It said _To keep you safe I have something that will always keep me safe but this is to keep you safe and BE CAREFUL WITH MY BABY.' _she left you the keys to her mustang but she gave them to Steve telling him that you're the only one to drive it but only when you can drive at all" he laughed

"Course she did" just as he was about to say something else the boys walked through the door Pete quickly acted like he was asleep

"Still asleep then Mate?" Ned asked

"Yeah" I nodded going with what ever Pete was about to do "Doctors say that if he doesn't wake in the next couple days… well its just not good"

Before I could bullshit, some more Pete jumped scaring the shit out everyone

"BOO" he yelled

They all jumped back laughing I herd Swill squeal like a girl. Which made us ALL even Swill laugh like a bunch of baby's.

"I see you boys never change then" came a voice from the door we all turned and seen Steve and Terry standing there "Good to see those big blue eyes bro" Steve came over pulling Pete in a hug I had rang Terry while I grabbed a nurse because I couldn't get a hold of Steve.

"Sorry im late Terry only just found me 20 minutes ago I was seeing Ben before Shannon took him home back to her place"

"Her place what happened to your place"

"Nothing she just doesn't live there anymore" Pete's eyes widened

"What the fuck did I miss?"

"Elizabeth talked to Shannon when she was in the states made her come back here to talk to me a few days after she left she turned up in my hospital room with divorce papers and shared care of Ben. She has 'im during the week I have weekends I was just saying good bye for a few weeks she's going back to the yank land to see her dad and friends"

"Shit" im sure if a persons jaw could fall to the ground his would be hanging two floors down

"Took the words right of my mouth mate. How's the pain?" Pete nodded

"Yeah not too bad they have me on the mean ones I feel like I'm half asl-" Pete was cut off by Red walking in the room backwards talking on the phone

"Yeah I'm on my way to see him now oh wait the rooms full" she squealed almost dropping the phone when she looked at Pete "he's awake" she ran over to him hugging him kissing his face all over "It's so good to see you awake" she put the phone to his ear "Say hello"

**Pete's POV**

"He's awake" red yelled running over to me kissing me "It's good to see you awake" she put the phone against my ear "Say hello" I frowned at her

"Hello?" I froze hear that voice

"Oh my god hey baby" That beautiful sweet voice

"Hey" I whispered back

Red started to push the guys out of the room I could hear them asking her who was on the phone but she wouldn't answer

"When did you wak-"

"How are you ba-" We both stopped laughing at how we both started to talk at the same time "You go baby"

"I was just going to ask when you woke up and that I love you" I smiled

"You know I love you to and few hours ago I got what you left me did know you where so good at writing poems" she giggled

"Yeah well you would be surprised at what I can do baby" I laughed at the way that actually sounded "Dirty minded you tw-" she was cut off when I heard something on the other end of the phone

"Ma'am there's a block" Some guy said

"Drive straight through it's a trap floor it" I heard an explosion then the phone went dead

"Elizabeth? ELIZABETH?" nothing it was silent "FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCK" I through the phone across the room it smashed to little peace's at the end of the bed.

The boys came running it

"What happened? What's wrong?" Dave asked

"Something happened FUCK" I hated that I was here lying in this peace of shit bed knowing that she's out there fighting for her fuckin life "Get me the fuck out of here NOW" I yelled

"Mate you can't you have to stay you've been-" I cut Steve of

"I don't give a fuck what I've been through just get me the fuck out of the hospital" I started to rip out all the shit I was attached to one of the machines started screaming some nurses came running in I calmed down just in case they wanted to sedate me "I want out of this hospital I don't care that I just woke up from a fucking coma I want to go home I will fuckin stay in bed all day if I have to but I DON'T WANT to be here anymore"

"What happened here?" a doctor walked in looking at me "Mr. Dunham you need to calm down the stress isn't good for you not with the injury's you have sustained" I rolled my eyes

"I want out of this fucking hospital let me out or I will leave on my own I don't care if I have to drag myself back home" The doctor looked at me seeing how serious I was

"Right ill discharge you but you will have a nurse coming to your house every day to check your doing okay" I nodded.

**2 weeks later**

"Come on Mate drag that ass out of bed and come to the opening with us"  
Today was the grand opening of the Abbey Terry actually only told me yesterday that the only reason it's being reopened so soon is because Elizabeth gave him enough money to fix it up he put his heart and soul into the reopening. Steve had been there almost 24/7 helping him with whatever he could the divorce isn't hitting him as hard as we thought.

I haven't heard from Elizabeth since that day in the hospital no calls no text no letter no nothing its scaring the shit out of me. I can see Dave is trying to stay positive always saying no news is good news but fuck no news can be bad news as well what if something happened to her and they haven't been able to find out which marine it was or she's missing FUCK this shit sucks and its scaring the shit out of me.

"PETE, Pete mate are you okay?" Matt asked

I shock away the thoughts in my head

"Yeah give us a hand standing up" He walked over grabbing my arm in a rock gripping lifting me up the pain in my legs screamed running up my body I cringed wanting to cry out in pain but I didn't want anyone to see my pain

"You right man?" I looked up at matt slapping his arm

"Yeah mate thanks for everything you've been doing lately" he smiled giving me my crutches

"I didn't do it just for you" Yeah well no one seems to "Come on old man let's get going before they come in here and drag you out" We went down stairs and jumped in my car poor things had Mate driving it lately I won't drive Elizabeth's car it's here baby and the only person to drive it is here.

Once we reached the Abbey I seen the boys sitting out in the front at some tables.

As I was getting gout of the car Terry walked out smiling at me

"Aye son" he slapped my back "This place is officially open now that you here, the place is packed can you hear it" I didn't even hear anything when I got out but now I could.

It was 3 in the morning when Red came to pick us up she was smiling to bright when she came in I thought she would be pissed but nope she was to happy she dropped Matt and I of home Dave and Matt helped me up the stairs hoping that I wouldn't fall down it was kind of funny I'm not meant to drink on the drugs that I'm on but you can't sit in a pub and not drink I was 3 times more wasted then I would be any other time.

Once we got to the door I seen a note posted on it

_Pete Dunham_

_I love you once. I love you twice. I love you more than beans and rice_

"What the fuck" I turned to Red is this why she was so happy she had herd from Elizabeth and she told her to put this on my door "What crawled up your ass and made you happy?" she giggled smiling at me

"Nothing"

"Did you do this" I waved the note around

"No" she kept giggling I heard the door open but I thought it was just Matt opening it

"Oh shit I have to get away from this chick she's scaring me"

"Aww my big GSE guy scared of a little red head girl" I froze hearing that voice

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer completely crashed and deleted EVERYTHING that I had written for the next few chapters so I had to rewrite them all luckily I remember every word that I wrote for this chapter so it was easy to do this one its just the other few I have to rewrite  
Tell me what you think please, please, please, please, please **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it's so short i just thought it was a funny way to end it please review tell me what you think :D**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"Did you do this" I waved the note around

"No" she kept giggling I heard the door open but I thought it was just Matt opening it

"Oh shit I have to get away from this chick she's scaring me"

"Aww my big GSE guy scared of a little red-head girl" I froze hearing that voice

Elizabeth's POV

I was sick of the boys giving me shifty answers when it came to Pete so I decided to call the one person that would answer my question without all the bullshit

I grabbed the satellite phone next to me I turned to the boys in the truck "You tell anyone I made this call ill kill you" they all laughed but nodded

The person answered on the fourth ring

"Hello Michelle Miller speaking" I smiled I never really hear her say her real name

"HI Red' I heard her scream on the other end

"Oh my god Elizabeth HI" she screamed I could hear her voice echo "How are you?"

"I'm good I miss him but I'm good, how are you how is he?" The boys all looked at me confused see my troops don't know what happened to back home I hadn't told them anything.

"Yeah," I feel bad for leaving her with all of them knowing how crazy it's going to be for the next year "I'm on my way to see him now" I smiled thank god that I decided to call at this time "Oh wait the rooms full" I heard her squealed "he's awake" I almost started crying right there he was awake

"Oh fuck he's awake" I sighed in relief, I could hear noise on the on the phone but I got distracted when my driver asked me

"Not to be rode ma'am but who's awake?"

"My fiancée" Everyone in the hammer turned looking at me shocked

"Say hello" I heard Red's voice

"Hello?" He asked I was silent for a second

"Oh my god hey baby" I wanted to cry but ive never cried in front of my men and I won't do it today

"Hey" He whispered back

"When did you wak-" I stopped my self-laughing

"How are you ba- You go baby" I smiled

"I was just going to ask when you woke up and that I love you"

"You know I love you to" I could hear the smile in his voice "Few hours ago I got what you left me didn't know you were so good at writing poems" I laughed right that was fucking hard writing what I did it's easier to write songs you don't really have to make everything rhyme in songs

"Yeah well you would be surprised at what I can do baby" Oh shit that sounded dirty I could hear him laughing "Dirty minded you tw-" I cut my self of when I seen a fire up a head of us shit

"Ma'am there's a block?" I looked around looking up the sand hills when I seen little bits of heads sticking up slightly

Shit it's a trap

"Drive straight through it's a trap floor it" I felt the hammer push forward then an explosion ran under us flipping us the phone went out the window getting crushed "Shit, hold on boys"

We finally stopped rolling landing on the roof I looked around and seen we were all actually on the roof

"Boys okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" they all said

"Okay everyone out watch your backs I seen an unidentified object at the top of the hill to your" I looked around trying to see where we were "To the right" we all slowly started to crawl out when I remembered TJ was on the roof "SHIT TJ" I yelled I quickly started to crawl out of the car felt a pain in my legs as I was getting out I looked and seen that my right leg was burnt "Shit" I ignored the pain and got out pulling my gun around from my back holding it looking around as I lipped around looking for TJ I seen him standing up to my left

"TJ you okay?" I yelled over to him

"Yeah think I've broken my arm but I'm go-" He was cut off when a bullet when straight through his chest I dropped to the ground looking around I slowly started to crawl towards him

"Guys I need help here" I yelled just as I made it to TJ, we were surrounded in seconds not just my marines but the unidentified figures.

Before I even seen it coming my vision went black and I passed out with a screaming pain in my leg.

I woke up to an annoying beeping, distant voices with snoring people a little away from my ears.

That's what I woke up to not waking up in my bed, waking up in a hospital bed for a minute I though I was back home in a hospital bed until I opened my eyes and seen other Marines lying next to me on my left as I turned to my right I seen 4 guys standing there smiling at me.

I realized who it was that was standing next to me

"Hi Paul, Hi Jacob, Hi Ray" they smiled at me then turned to Tj "How are you Tj?"

"Good Ma'am little bit of pain but nothing I can't handle How are you?"

"Actually I don't feel anything want to fill me in on what happened right before I passed out"

"Lizzie you didn't pass out you were shot" Paul said I looked at him shocked

"Are you sure" I looked down and seen my leg lifted up in the air wrapped in a bandage

"That's the burns from when the hammer flipped you were shot in the ribs… do you know you're pregnant" I gasped looking at him wide eyed

Tell me what you think please just a tiny little review please please pelase please please please please please please please please please please please please :D


	13. Chapter 13

I've changed the time from 3 weeks to 2 weeks because I want to use her injures in the story but yeah its weird sorry :D

Thanks to jodstar80 and my close meanish friend Chika-94

_**Chapter 13**_

"That's the burns from when the hammer flipped you were shot in the ribs… do you know you're pregnant" I gasped looking at him wide eyed

"No im no- wait" I thought about it for a second wondering when the last time my period was I counted the days three times "No way I would be like sick if I was right?"

They all raised their eyebrows at me

"baby girl you were puking the other day you just said you were worried about Pete but now that I think about it you've been getting sick A LOT lately" I gasped at the feeling of tears running down my face

"I'm pregnant?" they all smiled but had worry on their face "I'm going to have a baby?" HUGE smiles spread across their faces

"Were going to be uncles" I snorted laughing

"No you not" I laughed when their faces dropped "You're going to be BIG brothers" They all laughed hugging me "Guess this means I'm going to have to leave my boys behind again" I felt sad there only here to protect ME

Paul rubbed my arm lightly

"Nah I'm not" Tj said "I'm coming home with you" I looked at him confused "Well… I'm hurt and I haven't really got a home to go to sooo what do you say can I come home with you?" I smiled laughing

"Noooooooooo, no Yeah you can"

"YES!" I laughed

"Don't get to happy I'm not the only one that you have to impress"

"Oh yeah man you have to worry about her brothers you maybe a marine but bro they are nuts" I laughed  
It sounds about right though  
Jacob and Paul were trying to scare Tj

"Okay leave him alone… So which one of you boys going to tell me what actually happened after I passed out?"

For the next little hour the boys gave me a de brief of what happened

**2 weeks later**

"So Elizabeth" I laughed

"What TJ?" he looked nerves at all the people looking at us on the plane

"Why are they steering?" he whispered

Aww poor Tj growing up he was also the nerd no one ever noticed him so he's not use to people steering at him but me I got use to it during school when the student would see the bruises and marks on my body from dad

"Here watch this" I stood up moving to the front of the plane "HEY" I yelled everyone stopped turning to me "Hi my name is Elizabeth my friend over there" I pointed to Tj "His names Tj we are marines we were both hurt in action and we are going home so _please _if you don't mind stop steering at us" the few that I seen that were actually steering at us put their heads down "Thank you" I smiled at them all and limped back to me seat

"You really aren't shy aren't you?" I laughed and sat down next to him

"Not when you grow up with my bothers you don't" he looked at me confused "You'll figure it out don't worry"

He smiled down at me I really hate that almost everyone that I know is fucking taller then me "How's the morning sickness going for you?" I groaned smacking my head against the back of the chair "That bad hey?"

"You have no idea," I rolled my eyes "How's that arm?" he smiled but cringed a little

"Yeah not to bad it's pretty hard to move the doctors said that, that will happen until I get some of the muscle back in it" I nodded

"Well you know I'm always here if you need help with anything, just don't ask me to help you take a shit or a piss cause THAT aint happening" he laughed kissing the top of my head

"That thought never crossed my mind" I laughed shaking my head

"Sure, sure" 6 hours later we were landing in my favorite place in the world it was defiantly worth the 8 hour flight from Chicago.

Luckily this time though I didn't have to catch a taxi I had called Red a few days ago letting her know that I would be home today and to keep it a secret from the boys she was so happy it actually freaked me out.

We grabbed our bags and started to walk out when I see Red.

She started to run towards me but stopped when she seen Tj next to me. I kind of hadn't told her that Tj was coming home with me.

"Hi Red" she smiled and shook her head towards Tj "Tj this is my sister in law Michelle aka Red, Red this is Tj he's going to be living here for quite a while" she smiled shaking his hand she turned back to me giving me a hug

"I'm so glad your home these boys have been driving me nuts I almost killed Swill little fucker put my panties on over his jean and goes look I'm Batman" Tj and I started to laugh "I mean come on" I laughed

"Come one let's get me home and ill sort the shits out"

"Oh you can't it was the opening of the Abbey tonight there all down there"

"Even Pete?" he's not meant to be drinking I know that he's on the hard drugs for the pain

"Yeah he need to get out of the apartment he has left in 2 weeks" I nodded "Apparently he didn't want to leave" she picked up my bags and started to walk towards the car still talking I slowly followed behind her Tj followed behind me "He like a doll if he's moving its to get in the bath cause he can't get his stitches wet or he's getting food and that wasn't even often it's like he's a broken man gosh sometimes it feels like he's dead the way he's just in like in lala land all the time" I froze

"My baby, the one that's always smiling even if he's sad?" Red turned around eyes wide

"Shit Liza I'm so sorry I wasn't meant to tell you that" I ran over to the nearest bin puking my guts up I felt Tj standing next to me rubbing my back

"You're okay come on tell that baby leave mummy alone" he handed me a water bottle with a tissue I rinsed my mouth out and wiped my mouth

"Thank you"

"Its okay, how's the leg that couldn't have been good running on it"

"Fine I guess nothing I'm not use to"

Once we got to Pete's Red was smiling hugely from a txt she just got I looked at the time and seen that in was 2 in the morning

"Why are you smiling so much?" she laughed

"Dave just txt me he wants me to pick the boys up" a HUGE smile spread across my face

"Dave will be so happy to see you" I smiled but all I could think of was Pete

"Oh my god I know that look" I smiled "Let me guess you love your brother but you want Pete more?" I nodded

Her and Tj started to laugh

"I guess your stay with me tonight Tj" I turned and seen the confusion on his face

"If I trust you and I like you my family will trust and like you" he nodded "They love me" he laughed

"As much as I love you?" he said with a smirk

"Maybe not as much" I laughed and so did he "I think they love me a little bit more but you are defiantly up there he smiled kissing my head.

Finally, we had got to Pete's. Tj helped me out of the car while Red said she like my jeans while grabbing my bag I had cut one leg of so that my burns weren't trapped in jeans and it could breath a little they also happened to be jeans that I had only just brought two days ago. When I got up to Pete's apartment I realized I had left my key behind when I left.

"Shit I can't get in" I laughed turning to Red and Tj. Just as I was about to just sit down and wait for Pete I remembered were he always kept his spear key "wait Tj give me a boost" he came over towards me and I moved to the exit sign by the door he lift me up with his good arm around my waist I felt around grabbing it "Got it" he slowly put me down and I opened the door just as it opened Red's phones started to ring I turned looking at her wondering who it was

"Terry" she smiled answering it "Hey Terry" she made herself sound like she just woke up "Yeah sure I'll be there in 20" she hung up smiling at me "Gives me enough time to do this" she squeaked grabbing me in a hug and squeezing me

"That can't be good for the baby Michelle" Tj said she quickly let me go

"YOUR PREGNANT?" I rolled my eyes at Tj

"Thank!" I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth

"Sorry?" I stuck my finger up at him

"Yes I am and you can't tell the boys I want to tell them my own way okay?" She nodded but still had a huge smile on her face "You better wipe that smile of your face before you see those boys cause you will give it all away now stop1" I laughed when her face didn't change "Fine got pick up my husband so I can have mad crazy sex with him" Tj groaned and Red just laughed leaving

"Did you really have to say that?' I laughed nodding I walked around seeing that this place was nasty and dirty I grabbed a note pad of the table with Matt's name on it and wrote a poem that Pete and I have said to each other since I hear it when I was a kid at first it was brother and sister love but now well we all now… NOT so much

_Pete Dunham_

_I love you once I love you twice I love you more than beans and rice_

I little while later I heard noises outside I was so happy

"What the fuck" I giggled quietly hearing his voice

"That would be my future husband you just hear" Tj shook his head

"He has a potty mouth" I laughed nodding while slowly opening the door

"What crawled up your ass and made you happy?" he asked, Red just smiled at him

"Nothing" she said

"Did you do this" He waved the note around

"No" she started giggling

I slowly opened the door more it creaked a little I cringed thinking it was going to make him turn around but he didn't he kept looking at Red

"Oh shit I have to get away from this chick she's scaring me" Pete said

"Aww my big GSE guy scared of a little red head girl" I see his body freeze then he spun around smiling

I had forgotten how blue his eyes where how looking into them it could make my heart stop how chiseled his body was how fucking sexy he was.

I moaned aloud at the dirty thoughts that where running through my head

"Ah shit boys run before you're scared for life, Come on Tj and Matt you can stay with Dave and I tonight" Red said quickly pushing them out of the apartment and down the stairs

"Hi gorges" I smiled "Your back early" I giggled "You not going to say anything?" I shook my head no "Do you won't me to just hobble in to the apartment so you can have your wicked way with me?" I nodded his head flow back laughing

"I don't think I'm41 going to make it to the room though" I quickly grabbed him pulling him throught the door shutting it then pushing him against the wall kissing him with everything I had it felt like years since the last time I kissed him but fuck it was only 2ish months ago.

Pete pulled away smiling at me "She speaks" I laughed moving straight back to covering his mouth

**Hours later (Im sorry there's no lemon I just haven't had much inspiration lately when it come to the lemons well I do but it just doesn't seem right I guess so I write it then delete it but I promise I will do my best to have at least a few lemons maybe :D)**

After god knows how many hours we finally came to a stop right outside the bedroom door we went and got into be laughing at the fact we were both cripples

**2 days later**

Today I was so happy I hadn't told Pete yet which was fun but ive decided to make a big thing of it.

Tj had settled in pretty good with all of us him and Matt actually rented out the apartment next to us there wasn't enough room for all 4 of us and we will need the spear room soon well not for another 6 months (**okay I just seen that I didn't have a spear room in the first few chapters but ignore it and pretend there was :D**)

Today was the Hammer VS Tottenham we were actually on our way we where all crowed around Pete and my apartment getting ready.

"Alright everyone in for a photo" Every one crowded around but Pete where was he "Pete Dunham get you crutches ass out here now I'm still limping and I can walk faster than you" I turned and seen him limping towards us

"Calm down baby girl it takes me a little longer to get here theses days"

"Yeah I see that old man" everyone laughed he smirked at me. Once everyone was in I smiled

"Okay now on the count of three I want everyone to yell IM PREGNANT! One two three" I quickly took capturing all there faces. "Your guys face look like I just told you I was pregnant… oh wait I did" I giggled at the fact that no one moved "Okay if you guys don't move or say something soon im gonna cry you gonna make a pregnant women you really going to make a pregnant women cry?" Tj laughed standing up well you know I'm happy I've known longer then you" I smacked his arm smiling.

A few seconds later they all jumped up pulling me into a hug I seen Pete still sitting on the edge of the couch staring at my stomach I laughed and walked closer to him and started to tell him to poem I wrote on the plane

"I Know You Can't See Me  
I'm Tucked Away  
Febuary16th Is  
My Arrival Day  
Each One of You Play  
A Special Role  
You'll Guide and Love Me  
A Hand to Hold  
I Can't Wait To See You  
I'm a Bundle of Love"

Before I seen it even coming Pete had me in a tight hold against his chest the pain stung a little from were I have stitches in my chest still but fuck I didn't care… until I couldn't breathe no more

"Babe. Need. Air" he quickly let go I looked at his face with a huge smile spread right across it his famous winning smile

"Your pregnant?" I laughed

"Nah the chocolate is" he laughed standing up smiling he put his hands on my stomach

"Hi baby" I laughed

"Thank god I thought you were getting fat" I gasped turning to Swill crying

"You think I'm fat" I didn't even see it coming but Tj went nuts

He picked Swill up by the collar of his shirt shoving him against the wall I quickly hobbled over slash ran to Tj.

"Its okay TJ" I grabbed his arm pushing it slightly "I'm okay honestly I'm use to them picking on me" he slowly let go of him and turned to me pulling me into a hug

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Don't be its okay I think Swill need to be put in his place any way"

I felt hands pushing between us and Tj being pushed back and Pete and Dave standing in front of me

"Stay the hell away from her" Dave said

Tj went to step forward but stopped when I pushed Dave over and moved around Pete I didn't want to push him just in case I hurt his leg

"Stop!" I yelled at him

"What's with you to for the last two days you keep having secret talks I wake up and you're out here sleeping with him" I stood frozen

"You think I'm having an affair don't you?"

"I don't know what I think" si snorted slapping him acros the face

"I am close with him because he is the only dam person that understands the shit I have been through"

"Make me understand Elizabeth make me understand your going to marry me aren't you make me understand" I looked at him closely

"Fine," I looked at Tj and he nodded "It was the first time I had ever been deployed I had been there about 6 months so far and there was three of us one day TJ, Eagle and I, We were out with checking the perimeter like we did every 20 hours of everyday same route and everything so we had eased up a little… still kept our eyes around but we cracked jokes and took the piss out of each other." I motioned for everyone to sit down so they did Tj and I sat next to each other on the floor.

"This one day we were almost finished our patrol and we were heading back to base. It was bout 2 in the morning were still laughing taking the piss then next thing we know there was 10 guys surrounding us we all got tied up and thrown in a back of a truck we all got knocked out on the way. A few hours later Tj and I woke up at the same time to Eagle screaming we were both chained to the roof… but Eagle was on the ground screaming in pain… they took one of his legs they were torturing him they wanted to know what Shellburn was."

"What's Shellburn?" Pete asked

"At the time we didn't know what Shellburn was either but ill explain after okay" he nodded "Any way Tj and I we don't speak but we start to thrashing around making nose so they will turn there attention to us and leave him alone, which they did. These three guys come running at me all three of them just start punching me like im a punching bag" I seen Pete cringe but I ignored him and continued talking " I think they came straight to me because im a girl and id be the easy target-"

"They thought you were the easiest but I think out all us you were the hardest to break" I smiled shaking my head at him

"What ever"

"I said stop before you even cringed at the pain" Tj said

"Yeah about that I never told any of you but when I was a kid" I watched Tj's face as I explained after I finished he nodded "Any way" I turned back to Pete "we ended up being there for about 3 days. After the first day Eagle past away lost too much blood in his leg after a few hours of trying to get Tj and I to spill our guts about Shellburn they left us there giving us time to 'think' about or next answer after Eagle died I was pissed we had all become really close. When they came back in there were only two of them when I seen the guy he had a huge smile on his face when he seen he was dead and I just… snapped I wrapped my legs around his neck snapping it clean no pain just clean SNAP!" Pete cringed "First time I ever killed someone"

I started to flashback to that day

Flashback :D

To look at his face was pissing me of and I'm not letting him get away with what he did to Eagle.

As he stepped closer to me I pushed my feet of the ground wrapping my legs around his neck I quickly twisted his neck snapping it clean.

Before I could try and break free of my chains I was smacked in the face my something cold and hard if I think about it, it would have been the butt of a gun I felt the blood trickle down my cheek but I still said nothing

The guy that hit me with the gun was watching me he yelled out in his language "We need help in here" five guys came running in.

I started to work them out figuring out what there weakness was.

I seen that one guy was the leader of this whole thing he came running up me screaming that I just killed his brother I smirked and spat in his face with all the blood that was in my mouth

"BITCH" and then it started again I was the punching bag again.

I don't remember how long that went on for but i do know that I couldn't breathe at the end of it all I was sure that all my ribs were broken for sure… but I didn't make a sounded."

**End flashback :D sorry I just wanted to do that little bit for some reason lolz**

"After two more days of torturing us Tj and I were pretty much almost dead" I lifted my bracelets on my wrist up showing the boys a scar there they flinched but Tj didn't. I grabbed his wrist and put them together "They drilled a whole through one of our arms and belted them together… it was meant to make us feel more pain if he flinched and he pulled n his arm I would feel pain if I was hurt and I flinched he would feel pain." I moved nodding towards Tj's stomach, he nodded lifting his shirt showing the scars he had there. "Those scars are meant to be on me but just as they were about to start Tj yelled 'She doesn't know what Shellburn is because we never told her im the only one that knows what it is.' After they did…" I cringed… hard "What they did to him we heard gunfire… my troops had finally found us after five minutes of them making sure everything was clear. They came in asked as a few questions then-"

"Wait why did they ask you questions shouldn't they have just got you out of there?" Dave asked

I laughed "No" I shook my head "When they take us they need to know that we are who they think we are Tj and I… our face were unrecognizable. As we were leaving more guys turned up… but they weren't marines they were more guys coming to find out about Shellburn we all jumped in a car that wasn't there's and started to drive whatever way we could. Before we know it, we had three cars up our ass. Then I hear WATER, WATER, and then I heard ive got her then BAM were in water and just as the water hits me were surround by thee boats all shooting at those cars, those cars were gone in seconds. After that Tj ad I got close we both seen plastic surgeons to fix up what they could but I guess you can already tell that by the fact that I don't really have a lot of scars, I have the one on my wrist the four bullet wounds which I might add happened a year after the… accident. The reason Tj and I are so close is because after that we were the only ones that seen what we seen went through what we went through and seen I guy that I had become a really close friend die."

"So Shellburn?"

"After we had our surgeries our Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps came to take me to a special location to explain what Shellburn was, but I said that Tj went through as much as I didn't I want him there to know what he was protecting"

"Wait I thought he knew?" Matt said I shook my head

"No he didn't he was protecting me" All the boys turned looking at Tj "Any way he agreed and we left when we got there he handed me a file and it said Shellburn on the front, I think I was more scared to open it so I gave it to Tj to open" I turned to Tj and we both laughed then stopped "I' am Shellburn"


	14. I am Shellburn

Im so sorry im late to update had a little holiday but im back and working my booty of i promise im going to upload two chapters for waiting with me and for my new Ladys or men if men WELCOME :D :D  
So what did you think did you like the way I ended chapter 13 didn't think id tell you that lolz you can thank hawaii5.0 for the name Shellburn they said it a lot and I thought yes cool name then bam I found out what it means lolz nice :D  
Okay that the end of that enjoy please

P.S thank you Tracy Chapman for the perfect song for this story :D  
Okay one more quick thing I never wrote any of the songs in this story but I have written one I just don't know if I will use it but I will let you know when I will :D

Chapter 14

"I' am Shellburn" I said

All at once everyone started to ask me questions "STOP!" I yelled "As much as I want to answer your questions I want to go to watch some football before I get to fat to go" we all laughed "I promise when we get back Tj and I will answer as much questions as were are legally aloud to."

They all looked at me confused I just shock my head at them.

We all jumped up and started to head for the door but Pete grabbed my hand stopping me "Pete don't lets go I don't want to miss any of it" he shook his head

"Will see you guys there make sure no one takes my seats"

The boys all nodded and left but Tj stayed by the door

"I'm okay go with them I wont be to far behind" He nodded smiling at me

"Look baby I'm so-" I cut him of

"Look I'm over it okay just let me go so we can go watch some football" I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to let me go but I didn't give him a chance to think about it and just pulled my arm straight out of his hold.

I quickly moved as fast as I could down the stairs catching up with the rest of them. I could hear him slowly walking behind me.

On the way to the game he knew not to say anything to me, I was pissed that he would think I would do something like that. I could see the boys had court on to our… 'issues' and kept the mode light trying to make us all laugh.

Once we got to the stadium I seen Bov walking in with some random person. I felt so much anger boil up inside of me seeing him looking happy pissed me of he should be hurting he should be dieing inside knowing that he almost killed so many people that night because of STUPID Fucking jealousy.

Pete said he had seen him when he got out of the hospital he tried to apologize but Pete slammed the door in his face and told him to never come back

I quickly took a deep breath not wanting the others to see him and fuck our day up

"Okay boys lets go before some ugly fucks take my seats and I have to kick someone's ass" Tj looked at me like I was nuts but the others laughed and started to walk towards the gate,

"So how crazy can these games get" Tj asked me  
I smiled at him "Aww my little new b," I slapped his cheek three times lightly "I'm gonna give you the easy version" I quickly went over the rules of the game with him, once I was finished he actually looked freaked

Half way through the game at half time I seen my good friend running to the side line to get a drink I whistled and yelled his name.

"Hayden Mullins"

He spun around looking straight at me then came running straight over to I quickly hobbled over the barrier

"Hey Elizabeth its been a long time come over here and give me a hug" He grabbed under my arms lifting me over hugging me I seen the boys out of the corner of my eye watching me he gently put me down asking me what happened to my leg I just told him I got hurt on the job they gave me a nodded and let it go  
"You wanna come over and meet the rest of the boys?" I smiled big at him "Ill take that as a yes"

I laughed "No not a yes... A HELL YES" He quickly lifted me up bridal style and carried me over to the team he introduced me to everyone... Not that I didn't already know each and everyone of there names. He told everyone that I was one of his brothers marine mates I didn't mind really it was the truth we all talked for a bit before the coach came over telling them the next play  
Hayden Gave me a hand back to my seat and quickly went back to the game the boys where all looking at me like 'spill' I just laughed and winked at them.  
With 5 minutes left of the game and Westham winning 3-1 and the crowed louder then ever I started to look around for Bov I wanted to talk to him maybe punch him in the face again.  
I seen him across from me on my left he was watching me... creepy but good.

I stood up motioning for him to got towards the exit I turned towards the boys a few where behind me while Pete, Tj and Dave where sitting next to me  
"I'll meet you guys out front at the end of the game I have to pee"

"No don't go on your own ill come" I laughed at Pete pushing his ass back down im the seat  
"I'll be fine" he look pissed but I didn't stick around to hear what he had to say and quickly moved to the Exit I seen him standing by the door looking around till he seen me.  
I walked towards him but stop a good length of a person away from him  
"Its good to see your back" I nodded "How's your leg?" I shrugged "Are you going to say anything to me?" I nodded  
"Who's that guy you came with?"

"Lani's husband Edgar" I looked at him shocked  
"She got married" he nodded  
"After the accident they got- "  
"Back the fuck up what accident?" now I was pissed what Fuckin accident?  
"Oh shit Liza I thought you knew"

"First if all don't Fuckin call me Liza only the people I love can call me Liza and second don't you think if I knew I would have known that she got Fuckin married... Does no fucker tell me anything anymore? What else don't i know?"  
"Look Elizabeth I'm sorry that you didn't know about Lani and that I was the one that told you. I'm sorry for all the shit I've done-"  
Now I'm Marine mad and that's BAD.

I lifted my arm running at him throwing him against the wall pretty much choking him he didn't do anything to stop me I made sure to keep my stomach a little bit angled away from him just encase he snapped and hit me.

"You think that's going to change anything your stupid Fuckin sorry don't mean Fuckin shit when you've constantly done shit to hurt me in the past, I remember the day you came to see me and threatened to kill me if I didn't stay away from Pete." I smirked and the look of fear on his face. "I didn't tell him and I wont but im not doing that for you im doing that for him." He looked at me confused "I don't want to good memories that he has of you to be tainted by his anger for you but know asshole it didn't work were getting married and having a baby." he looked at me shocked then looked over my shoulder I turned slightly seeing Tj and Pete standing there.

In one quick movement, I let him go and slipped back away from him.

"He threatened to kill you?" before I could say anything to him I heard a crack and seen Bov's head being smashed against the wall.

"Pete" I yelled quickly moving before he killed him I started to pull on his arm but he didn't move "Shit, im sorry" I pulled my fist back punching him straight in the face.

Luckily Tj court him cradling his leg so that it didn't get hurt.

I turned to see two police officers running towards us

"Shit" Bov said

"Yeah shit so fuck of before I finished what he started" he went to leave but I grabbed his arm "Tell Lani I love her and miss her and to please meet me at the old hangout" he looked at me confused "She knows where it is" he nodded

"Look Elizabeth im so-"I cut him of

"Now is not the ti-" before I could say anything else I felt arms grab me "Please be careful im pregnant" I knew these guys would me ruff they slightly eased up.

As they hand cuffed me I seen the boys come running towards us

"Stop" the second officer started to push them back

"What the fuck are you doing to my sister" Dave yelled

"Im okay D" I winked at him "Just look after babe for me" I winked he smiled at me nodding

He turned to the officers looking at there badges with there names "I swear to good if anything happens to my sister im coming after you two"

"Are you threatening an officer of the law" he laughed shacking his head

"Of course not" he winked at me "ill see you soon baby girl" he turned his back and walked over to Pete the officers yanked on my arms pretty much almost dragging me out of there

"I hope your brothers happy cause now your going to spend the night in the cells with some of the craziest women out there" I laughed

"First of all I'm a marine you could stick me in a cell with a bunch of men who are women killers and ill come out of there with out a scratch and everyone of them BADLY hurt and second im spending the night in the cells for what? Stopping a murder" I could feel and see the glares coming from the officers

Pete's POV

I woke up sitting up straight gasping I looked around and seen I was on my lounge. The boys were sitting around me playing FIFA Dave seen that I was awake first

"Bro its good to see you cripple ass awake" I shook my head at him and looked around for Elizabeth "She's not here man she got arrested after she punched you" So that's why my face hurt

"Well then we have to go get her" I started to stand up but quickly sat back down my head hurt "Fuck"

"Well come on then hop along" He tried to help me up but I slapped his hand away

"I don't know why didn't try to get her out Fuckin earlier ass holes?" Dave smacked the back of my head I turned glaring at him

"You really think I would let my little sister stay in a fucking Jail cell for longer then she has to?" I could see in his eyes and I knew that he wouldn't.

We quickly moved down stairs and headed towards the police station. 20 minutes later, we were there.

Dave and I walked in and walked straight up to the person sitting at the reception

"Hello?"

"Yes how can I help you sir?"

"Yeah im here to see my sister, get her out?"

"Okay" The woman nodded "What's here name?"

"Elizabeth Jones she was brought in today about 4 o'clock?" Dave said

"Ahh yes Elizabeth grate girl but she is not aloud out to night she is being charged with assault until we receive a statement from the man she hit then we can re-less her"

"Well im here aren't I, I'm the man she hit" I said

"Okay well right this way sir so I can fill theses papers out"

"Wait I want to see her first"

"Sir that isn't a good idea if you are to press chargers" I laughed

"She's my pregnant fiancée I'm not pressing chargers" The lady looked at me confused

"Okay then sir right this way"

I hobbled a long behind her walking towards the cells I seen one side said Male and the other said Female I was about turn towards Female when she directed me towards Male

"Ahh what the fuck why are we heading to the Male side?" Dave asked

"Because she's with the males she beat the shit out of two of the females that was in the cell with her so we stuck her in a cell on this side. Knocked some guy out then they all fell in love with her she's been singing for hours" I smiled "She has a beautiful voice"

"I know" I smiled bright when we walked in and I heard her voice

"_Oh yeah my fiancée only found out I could sing about 5 months ago"_

"_Can you sing for us one more time please"_

"_Okay ill sing this song that I wrote when I was a kid" _I started to hear a beat then she started to sing

**_(_You prob going to skip the song but that's okay just have a quick look over you'll see a little bit in there of Pete's head its not long and it will help you out to read that little bit for more into the story_)_**

"_You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere  
Any place is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove_

You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living"

I turned to Dave wondering what he was thinking but nothing his face looked blank.

I don't think he's ever known that she's written a song like this and I don't think he knew that I was the one that had the fast car.

She sang this song to me years ago asking me to help her run away but I couldn't help her I was a scared kid that didn't know anything I didn't know how to help her.

See my old man's got a problem  
He live with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
I say his body's too young to look like his  
My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So my brother quit school and that's what he did

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way

I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car  
And we go cruising to entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a

_job  
And I work in a market as a checkout girl  
I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a big house and live in the suburbs_

_I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone  
_

_You got a fast car  
And I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me would find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving_

I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so you can fly away  
You gotta make a decision  
You leave tonight or live and die this way"

As the song finished Dave and I walked in front of the cell doors, she seen us jumping up and running towards us but stopped when she looked at me. I knew she thought I was mad.

"Hey baby girl how's jail?" Dave asked

She smiled looking around "Ive had worse" He nodded

"Well were going to do everything we can to get you out we don't want you to spend a night here" She smiled giving him a hug through the bar

"Thanks big bro" they pulled apart and Dave slapped my back lightly

"Ill give you guys a minute."

Once he was gone, she spoke straight away

"Im so sorry that I didn't tell you ive wanted to so many times but he's your best friend Baby I didn't want to hurt you"

"He hasn't been my best friend since Lani's accident" she looked sad for a second but like I said a second she went from sad to 'Im PISSED look

"Yeah thanks for being the one to tell me by the way she was in an accident and she's MARRIED" Opps

"I didn't tell you because you didn't need that going back to Iraq, I know you I know you end up blaming your self some how you're a selfless person you ALWAYS think of other people happiness before your self"

"Well I Fuckin had to growing up with someone who wasn't that way so I decided to be the of that"

"For what its worth I seen him a week before he died" She looked at me shocked "I was with Dave he went and checked on him every couple of weeks he looked lo-" she cut me of

"STOP I don't want to know ive said my peace with his with that letter I don't want to talk about him any more" I nodded I opened my arms and she wormed her arms through the bars to give me a hug

"Im not leaving with out you"

"I didn't think you would" she kissed me then sat down with her back to the bars I did the same but slower. "Oh yeah babe I want you to meet my knew prison friends." she laughed when she said that "Never thought I would use those words in a sentence in my life." I laughed turning around a little. "That one over there in the corner is Patrick he's in here because him and his friend got into a drunken fight against a guy at a pub." I laughed nodding "the guy next to him is the friend Kevin" I nodded "Oh yeah and the guy to my right sitting closets to me is the guy they had a fight with who actually happens to be there other friend Zane." I was glaring at them all now Elizabeth seen me do it. "Don't worry they haven't had a fight since they got here after they found out why im here they haven't gone near each other." I laughed

"Yeah well if I didn't love you and you weren't carrying my baby id probably leave you in here" she laughed slapping my head

"Yes but you do love me and I am carrying your child so suck it" I laughed but stopped when Dave came back in with a guard.

"Bro you have to do a statement saying your not pressing chargers" I nodded

"Done but im not leaving from this spot so you want me to do the papers then you have to bring them to me"

"I agree with that he's just as cripple as me even more he can barley move his leg." Elizabeth said standing up "Please officer Kent" the officer smiled

"Okay just for you" she giggled and he went of to get them

Dave and I turned looking at her like WHAT THE FUCK?

"Haha I love those faces he has a thing for chicks who are football fans and are kind of tomboyish," I laughed

"Well he should have said sooner we could have gotten Swill in here" Dave said making us laugh

An hour later, we were finally out of this place. As we walked out of the police station Elizabeth grabbed my arm stopping me. I worried for second thinking there was something wrong with her or the baby.

"What? what's wrong?" She smiled kissing my cheek

"Nothing I just have to go some where" I looked at her confused

"Where do you need to go? Ill take you I don't want you to be alone" she smiled kissing my chick

"I love that you worry about me but this something that has to be done on my own" I could see by the look on her face what ever she had in mind there was no way she was going to let Dave or I take her or follow her

"Okay" I kissed her "Just be careful okay" she smiled turning around and walking away from me you could see her leg was still really sore. "Sometimes I don't think she actually knows she's in pain" I said to Dave

"She knows she just doesn't like people seeing that she's weak she's been like that since we were kids"

"Do you think she will ever be different" Dave laughed

"Yeah I do and your going to help her in any way you can" I nodded

"Come on" he looked at his watch it was 5 o'clock "You favorite therapist will be at yours soon" I grumbled

"I hate when she comes she's mean" we both laughed

"Yeah well there's no Elizabeth this time so that means she's going to be extra mean to make up for being nice last time"

"Dam do you think I could catch up to Liza and see if she will wait till the crazy ladies gone" Dave laughed pushing me towards the car

"Grow some balls Dunham"

"Break a kneecap Jone's"

**Elizabeth's POV**

I jumped into a cab and told him the address I wanted to go it wasn't to long till I reached the place.

I got out paying the driver and started to look around I always knew it was this place.

I walked to the door and knocked I heard a female voice yell "ill get it" a few seconds later I seen the door open

"HI" I said smiling

"Elizabeth?" I smiled harder and started to cry

"Hi Lani!"

**Once again I am so sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to be updated it has driven me crazy I have really being trying to write and I have been writing it just happens to have nothing to do with this chapter lolz I really hope my amazing readers are still with me please stick with me I am doing my best now to keep writing as much as I can to keep you guys with me. XOXOX **

**I promise to update soon so pretty, pretty, pretty please can you review :D**


	15. Marry Me?

**Chapter 15**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I jumped into a cab and told him the address I wanted to go it was not to long until I reached the place.

I got out paying the driver and started to look around I always knew it was this place.

I walked to the door and knocked I heard a female voice yell, "ill get it" a few seconds later I seen the door open

"HI" I said smiling

"Elizabeth?" I smiled harder and started to cry

"Hi Lani!" She smiled grabbing my hands and pulling my hands done for a hug once we finally pulled away I seen over her shoulder the guy from the game I smiled at him he nodded smiling back

"Wow its so good to see you, its been so long how are you? Come in" I smiled and stepped in closing the door behind me "How are you?" she pointed to her stairs next to the door asking me to sit down "I would ask you to come sit in the lounge but my brother and his daughter are actually asleep on the couch" my Jaw dropped

"He has a daughter?" she cringed

"Shit" she looked at the guy Edgar? "Babe im just gonna head out for a little with Bunny" I laughed at the name its been so long since I heard that name "If he wakes up just tell him ive gone out with Kerry" he nodded kissing her head

"Be careful" she laughed

"Trust me nothing will happen with this one around she's a marine baby" he smiled at me nodding

Once we were outside and down the street, a little we came to a park no one was there so we went and sat down at one of the table's… well I sat at the table

"Im so sorry to hear about your accident I only found out toda-"

"Its okay Bov explained everything that happened today its okay" I smiled "So he told me that you're pregnant" a HUGE smile spread right across my face

"Yeah iam" She laughed, "So I hear you have a little girl of your own?" she smiled nodding

"Yeah Georgina she a few weeks old now you should come meet her and Ella sometime you'd love her she's amazing she actually reminds me of you" I smiled but looked at her confused

"Ella?"

"Bovver's little girl she actually turned 5 a week ago she's so, so smart she defiantly got her daddy's brains." she laughed "When he's using it." I laughed with her "Nobody really knows that he has a daughter he only found out almost 2 years ago the mum died from a drug overdose… Ella was dropped on his door step she was scared and really sad at first but once she really found out that he was her dad and that she didn't need to be scared of him. He's been wrapped around her little finger since" I smiled

"How come he never told anyone?" no one would have minded I know for a fact the boys love kids… well maybe Swill he's a bit scared around them he thinks there going to try and jump him.

"I don't know I think he was scared he didn't want people to treat him different" I nodded it was silent for a second

"I'm sor-"

"I'm sor-" be both laughed saying it at the same time

"No let me go first," Lani said. I nodded letting her speak "I'm so sorry that I fucked everything up when we were kids I was young and stupid and I regretted it everyday since I really wish I could take back that one stupid night Bunny" I felt tears roll down my face "Your crying" she said as she started to cry

"So are you" I laughed

She grabbed my hands pulling me so that I was pretty much sitting on her lap holding me tightly

"I totally missed you" I laughed

"I fucking missed you to…" as we were sitting there an idea popped in my head I jumped up and sat back on the chair "Lanz I have an idea and I would love for you to help me with it" she smiled nodding

We sat there for hours talking until it got dark to the stage were we could not really see each other. She offered to give me a ride back to her house in the chair I laughed jumping on her lap.

Once we got back to the house I asked if I could use her phone to call a cab to get home as mine had died. She let me in grabbing the phone she told me she would be right back she was just going to check on Edgar and Georgina.

As I started to dial I seen Bov still sleeping on the lounge sweat with… who im guessing is his daughter she looks like him. He must have felt me steering at him because he jolted awake looking around he stopped seeing me. I froze and so did he.

They lady on the other end of the phone kept saying hello I quickly answered her moving out of the room

"Yes sorry I was wondering if I could get a cab at" I gave the address "please?"

"Sure someone will actually be there to pick you up in 5 minutes"

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome, have a nice night ma'am"

"You to" I hung up putting the phone back in it place.

Bov was now standing looking at me "Elizabeth im so sorry" I smiled at him shaking my head

"Its okay" I patted his shoulder "just look after your self okay maybe I could meet your little girl some day?"

"Anytime you wont to see her she's a lot like you" I smiled

"Lani said the same thing" I felt a little awkward standing there "I have to get going my cabs going to be here any second tell Lani ill see he tomorrow"

"Okay… I can give you a ride if you won't" I shook my head

"No I don't think that's the best idea but thank you for the offer" I gave him a small smile and turned around leaving as I closed the door behind me I quickly ran to the curb looking for the cab. It didn't take him long before he was next to me.

Once I was in, I gave the driver the address and he started to drive off.

I hadn't forgiven Bov for what he did and I never will but im not going to let what happened with him screw up my life I will never forget it till the day I die I will hate him. He almost killed everybody I love and care for in this world. However, I really want to get to know Ella so maybe I can swallow my pride and just deal with Bov to get to know Ella

It wasn't long before we pulled up out front on the apartment I quickly paid the guy and started to walk up the stairs. As I reached the floor, I wanted I heard the one voice I loved the most

"Hey baby me again I know this is properly the twenty-sixth time ive called and im sorry but please call me soon im really worried about you, I love you" I heard the phone close then a grumble I giggled and walked into his view.

He jumped up straight away with his crutches when he seen me he looked mad

"Where the hell have you been?" I laughed moving towards him rubbing my hands across his abs then around his waist until they were rested on the top of his butt well SEXY butt and kissed his chest

"Im sorry" I whispered I looked up in his eye giving him my best puppy dog eyes "Forgive me" I bit my lips

I felt his body relax against me as he wrapped on of his arms around my shoulder

"Always" he kissed my head "So where did you go?" I laughed

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" he laughed

"Yeah you'll tell me you always do" I laughed

"Not everything" I whispered so quite that I barely even heard myself

"Come on lets go inside everyone's left even the crazy lady" I looked at him confused till I realized he was talking about his physiotherapists coming she was always nice when I was around cause I don't like when other people put him in pain that's my job. "Oh but Tj he wouldn't leave till he knew you were home… okay, he's kind of pissing me of he thinks im going to hurt you and I don't know why he couldn't leave he lives fucking next door" I laughed

"Yeah that sounds like him he's just still marine Tj" I sighed at the confusion on Pete's face "That guy isn't going to go away for a long time I struggle with being in the real world all the time. Im so use to watching my back every two seconds we forget were home and were safe but that's part of the reason he's here." I made us both sit down I sat down on his right leg so he could stretch out his left one keep it from bending to much.

"When we got back from Afghanistan… he… WE both somewhat… rather went crazy I didn't leave my apartment for 6 months, and Tj he was really bad he thought his brothers were there to take him back to Afghanistan back to that place we were. His family his wife gave up on him after a few months and he moved in with me. His wife filed for divorce a few days after he moved in with me, which actually made him, worse he had pretty much lost everything. After that, we helped each other A LOT we slowly started to get back to the real world. Slowly we would leave the apartment for and hour every day for a week. Then the next week it would be two hours even if it were just walking around the block we tried. It took us a long time but we got there. Then we went back" he looked at me confused "The Marine corp. was all we really had. Going back was just as hard but it was easier then staying in the states. I don't regret anything ive done while I was away it made me a strong person and being strong is what I need. Where both scared of the real world Pete we hide my hide out is with you but with Tj im his hide out. Him staying in our apartment even though he lives next door is his way of hiding its also his way of knowing im still here he's scared im going to leave him. Like the people he loved left him I had Dave I talked to him almost every day for a year he had no one" I could see the sad look in his face "What?" I asked

"Im sorry that I stopped writing stopped calling stopped all contact with you after you left" I shook my head

"Its actually okay". He went to cut me of but I put my hand over his mouth "I never stopped writing you though." he looked at me confused. "You never received anymore letters from me but I did write them. I wrote 268 letters." he looked at me shocked "Yeah I wrote when ever I could some where short some were long some just said I love you or I miss you or I wish you were here. Some I just wrote in HUGE letters of how much I hated you which you could properly tell from the first phone call we had after so long." I seen him space out thinking about that call before I knew it I did the same

**Flashback :D**

"_Hey" I was shocked hearing that voice I honestly thought it would be a LONG time before I heard that voice again_

"_Hey" I said back_

"_How are you?" I snorted shaking my head_

"_How am I?… How am I?" Now I was mad "It's been 4 years FOUR years, ive spent FOUR years trying to figure out what I did wrong. I spent 48 months trying to understand how you could love me one day tell me you how much you miss me. Then ignore me and start to act like I never excited the next." I seen a few of the guys turning looking at me but I ignored them and kept talking "Ive spent the last 48 months getting over you making myself believe that next time I seen or heard from you that I would be fine that my feelings for you would be gone. Sometimes I occasionally made my self-think that you never existed. However, FUCK that. Im still not over you, and I don't think I ever will be. Because as much as I try to deny it you were and will always be my first and only love. However, you are also my first real heartbreak Everytime I think about you I'm filled with rage, anger, and sadness. I am sad that you just gave up on me so easily. I'm angry that you acted like you cared about me you ne-" he tried cutting me of but I ignored him and carried on I was getting this all out "You never did. You lied to me Pete you're just like my mother… a liar. Someone that can leave without caring about the other persons feeling. SO after 48 months of constant torture, you call me saying HEY!?… but why now? don't talk to me… don't do this to me again because your just going to bring back memories and worse then memories? My FUCKING feelings that I still and always will have for you. So just stop before you start to course more emotional and physical damage you have done to my life" I heard a small noise on the other end of the line but I didn't give my self a chance to find out I hung up the phone whispering "Goodbye Pete Dunham I love you and I always will"_

_I didn't hear from him a whole week after that Dave how ever… now I defiantly heard from him he yelled at me for being so hard on Pete he understood were I was coming from and the pain that I was in but it was Pete._

_When he did ring the second time after I told Dave to try and get him to ring me again. I broke down we talked for hours ive always classed the second call as our first REAL call._

**End Flashback**

As I came out of my daze I seen Pete face I slowly traced my finger across his forehead were he was frowning

"You got that look I don't like" I told him

He snapped his head towards me "What look?"

I smiled kissing his frown "That one that says you're over-thinking and making everything worse then it seems Over thinking ruins you. Ruins the situation twists things around, makes you worry and just makes everything much worse that it actually is" he looked at me. I looked into his eyes hoping to see Pete the man I love but he wasn't there.

His eyes were cold his posture was hard he was ghost Pete

As I was look at him something popped into my head so I decide to say it before I forgot it

"Together we may struggle, But with out you I feel pain, Sometimes I may seem confused, But there is one thing that will never change." I kept watching him he was slowly coming back. "The feelings I have for you don't fade, They continue to grow stronger every day, With ever kiss, and every hug. Life without you is something I can't imagine. Within my soul its you I'd miss" He posture slowly started to ease. "We both have scars with memories that can't be erased. But together we are strong, In your hands, my heart is placed" Ghost Pete was slowly fading. "The choices I have made, I understand the I risks I take, Please hold my heart dear to you Careful not to brake." I smiled at the smile that was spreading across his face "If you stumble or fall and brake to peaces. Its your choice of what to do with them but Please don't forget I will always be here to pick up the peaces. However, my love for you never ceases to amaze me"

I kissed him with all the passion I had left in me which for Pete is a lot.

"I love you" i whispered against his lips

"I love you to with everything I have" I kissed his lips lightly

"Come on" I stood up "Lets get rid of Tj so you can make up for knocking me up" he laughed standing up I seen him wince so I helped him walk inside.

**Next morning**

I woke up the next morning at four o'clock to my phone ringing.

I groaned moving away from Pete and pulled it of charge grabbing it answering without even looking at caller ID

"Hello?" I whispered trying not to wake Pete

"Good your awake get your ass up im down stairs" I jumped up

"Ill be there in a minute" I started putting my clothes on when I heard Pete groan

"Where you going" he said groaning

I walked over kissing his head "Feeling a bit sick morning sickness is kick my ass going to go for a walk just down the stairs and back see if I can settle a bit." He quickly sat up straight

"Are you okay?" you could see the worry in his eyes

"Yeah" I kissed his head again "Nothing I cant look after" Before I even said anything he was out cold.

I grabbed my phone chucking on one of his shirts with some shorts.

I quietly left the room and quickly ran down stairs as I opened the door I seen my dress draped across Lani's lap.

I jumped up and down squealing And hugging her

"I can't believe you got it I thought I was going to have to go and look for another one" She laughed kissing my cheek

"Like I told you last night I have friends in high places" I laughed

"Yeah friends as in the person that owns the shop that had this dress" she giggled nodding

"Blame it all on my roots" lani started to laugh and sing with me

"Showed up in boots"

"I seen the surprise"

"In his big blue eyes"

"When I took his glass of Champagne"

"But you will never hear me complain" we both started to sing

"Well I got friends in low places where the whiskey burns

Bills chase my blues away

Ill be okay" both started laughing our Asses of until we couldn't breath.

We sang that song together the first time I ever sang in public it was also the first time I told my self that I had to let Pete go when I was16 because I was just a stupid little kid that he would never touch me with a eight inch pool.

Look at us now were getting married and im knocked up he's defiantly touching me with an eight inch pool it just happens to sit in his jeans all day.

I laughed aloud and the mental picture that popped in my head

"Alright stop laughing Dunham I have some people I wont you to meet" I smiled looking at he confused.

She turned around in her chair wheeling her self towards the car opening the door

"Elizabeth I want you to meet Ella and Georgina" Ella gave a wave with a huge smile on her face and Georgina giggled

"Hi" I waved back "Im Elizabeth." Ella smiled shyly at me "Im sorry that you had to get up so early if your anything like your daddy you don't like to get up early do you?" she shook her head I laughed. "Thought not, how about I make it up to you by making you some pancakes for breakfast." she smiled jumping out of the car hugging me

"Yes please" I lifted her up and put her on my hip for a five year old she was so fucking tiny

"Cool lets getup there then so I can make them" she slid down me onto the ground and ran inside the doors "I love her already" Lani smiled grabbing Georgina out of the car I quickly grabbed my dress and holding it closely to my chest smiling at it

"The first word that came out of my mouth where 'I love her' come on we should go after her before she runs into the wrong persons apartment" I laughed turning around and walking inside I seen her sitting on the stairs waiting for us.

We all jumped in the elevator and went to my floor when we got to the apartment I helped them inside.

"Come one ill make us some breakfast and ill tell you what's going on"

Half an hour later I had Lani filled in and breakfast made thank god there was a door between here and our room because I was worried that Pete might have woken up… but like Lani said he can sleep through a bomb going of.

I put a few pancakes on a plate and started to walk towards the room I heard 'Good luck' behind me

Shit im going to need it.

I walked into the room and put the plate of pancakes on the dresser next to Pete knelled down next to the bed my leg hurt a little but ignore it kissing Pete's nose, it scrunched a little but he still didn't wake up. I groaned and kissed his nose twice but nothing, I grabbed the plate and stuck it under his nose.

That woke him he sat up straight and looked around the room then looked at me.

"he's alive" I yelled lifting my arms in the air like I was praising god.

" 'alright love?" I laughed sitting up on the bed giving him the pancakes

"Im okay" he looked at his alarm clock

"Shit baby remind me why im up this early eating pancakes?" he said stick a whole peace into his mouth

"Charming" I pointed to his mouth he smiled spitting out a little pancake on the floor "Your awake because I need to talk to you" he looked at me worried "Like I said before im okay I promise." he relaxed a little but kept looking at me with that worried look. " 'ow would you feel about marrying me?" he laughed chocking.

"Isn't that the 'hole point of me giving you this" he lifted my hand up and sticking it in my face as if I was blind "So that showed you that I did want to marry you because I love you" I smiled kissing his knuckles that are holding on to my hand

"Yes" I kissed him again "But…"

"I don't like buts" he said seriously "Specially when there is marrying you in that sentence" he looked at me with concern

"God im cocking this right up aren't I?"

"YES!" I heard Lani outside of the door yell Pete looked at with the look of 'what the fuck'

"Shut up and piss of you cocky bitch"

"Who was that?"

"Please just let me get this out before I Fuckin cock it right up."

"Okay" he frowned at me

"I know that im sounding like a dude doing this like I wear the pants but that's not what im doing. I'm doing this because I know how hard it was for you while I was gone." I sat closer to him whispering I felt tears form in my eyes but I ignored them. "I know how much you love me and I love you just as much maybe even more. However going another day with out calling you being my husband is going to drive me and this little guy… or girl nuts" he laughed smiling at me and wiping away my tears and laying his free hand on my belly. "Marry me… marry me today." he froze


	16. The Wedding?

**_Chapter 16_**

_Small declaimer I don't own Green street or some of the characters only a few  
The song used in this chapter is Pink and Lily Allen True love its become one of my favourites  
Please, please, please, please, please review I really wont to hear what you guys have to say please  
And I am so sorry its taken so long to update my stupid cousin put the worlds worst virus on my computer and I lost 3 chapters so im having to re write them so im so sorry ive been using a family members lap top which sucks lolz and I promise I will write as much as I can and update as quick as I can_

"Marry me…marry me today?" Pete froze looking at me like I just grew another head

"Are you serious?" I raised my eyebrows at him

"You really think I would put my self out there like this if I wasn't idiot" he smiled grabbing me and pulling me into a hug

"Yeah you are kind of doing my job here babe but fuck I love it, yeah lets get married" I squeaked kissing Pete quickly and running out of the room" I gasped at all the people standing around

"What?" Pete asked slowly putting boxes on and walking REALLY slowly to the door, I forget we kind of had a little to much fun last night and he was in pain for awhile, I really wish his knee wasn't as bad as it is, I can tell he misses going to school every day he loves those kids so much, sometimes he wants to kick there asses but he still loves them.

"What the fuck?" Pete said stepping out the door "Did you tell them to come here?" H turned looking at me

I shock my head "No I told your mum last night what I was doing Lani and I rang her" his head snapped around looking at his mum for a second then turned to Lani

"Hey Lanz" he bent down hugging her "How's my favourite girl?" he said down to baby Georgina

I didn't know that he knew who she was

"Go say hello to your godfather" Lani lifted her into his arms.

If my jaw could drop it would be on the ground on the BOTTOM floor right now

Pete turned around looking at me and laughing

"He was the only one that was really there for me after my accident when my brother wasn't he helped a lot and he's my best friends love of her life so I had to make him the god father along with her the God Mother" I squeaked running over to and jumping in her lamp hugging her "I told Edgar last night he wanted to make his sister God Mother but I used the whole I pushed the baby out of my tiny body, he shut up and then realised you were the best person for it" I jumped of her lap kissing her cheek and turning to Pete

I through my arms out at Pete "Share, share, share" H laughed and put her in my arms

"Hi sweet heart" Pete moved so that he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist laying his hands on my stomach  
"This will be us soon" Pete said, we both froze at the same time looking around the room, we hadn't told anyone but the boys yet

Pete's mum said, we both turned looking at her. She looked pissed.

There's only two things in this world that I am scared of and Rebecca Dunham is one of them

I slowly stepped away from Pete leaving him there to fend for himself , I could fell the glare on my back as I did from him.

"You got my baby girl pregnant and you didn't tell me?" I heard a few of the boys snicker but stopped when mamma Becca glared at them (Rebecca Dunham) "Answer me Peter Dunham I brought you Into this world I can take you out of It" She grabbed his ear pulling him closer to her face she was pretty short the boys defiantly got there dads height

Pete looked to me with those eyes that say HELP!

I sighed giving Georgina back to Lani

"I have to help him" I whispered

I quickly walked over standing next to him

"Aunt Becca" she turned looking at me with same look she was giving Pete but It softened when she looked at me "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner I only told the guys yesterday that Includes Pete we where actually going to come and take you to lunch today and tell you but this seemed easier" she glared for a second at Pete then back at me then looked down at my small bump

"Awwww congratulations" she pulled us both into a hug squeezing us with all she had

"Ma I don't think this is good for the baby" That was Pete's way of saying MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM stop!

I laughed pushing Pete away

"Get lost, Ill take the hug If you don't wont It" I pulled her back into a hug,

Just as we were pulling apart I heard my phone ring, Lani quickly answered it.

Her eyes lit up looking at me

"Its him" she handed me the phone and I quickly went outside taking the call

"Hello?"

"I just got your message what can I do for you?

**Pete's POV 6 hours later**

I'm getting married in an hour

I was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at a picture of Elizabeth Dave and me at the airport the day she left.

I really thought I had lost her for good that day, Dave ad I new that it was never going to be safe for her to come back not while Tommy Hatcher was still alive. But she came back and she came back to be with me, the stupid Idiot loves me and I don't know why.

I don't even know if I'm going to be a good led alone a good husband.

My thoughts where cut of when I heard the door open and Swill came walking In with a six pack

"Come on, Dunham, we can't have you walking the plank without a couple of beers In you,"

"Hey" Dave smacked the back of his head "How many times do I have to say this he Isn't walking the plank" Dave said stepping out from behind him. "I can name at least a thousand blokes who would happily trade places with you, but my baby sister choose you, I talked to her five minutes ago and she slapped when I told her I would pay for her ticket to run" I glared at him across the room

"Your lucky I can't get up fast enough and chase you cause mate I would smash seven shades of shit out of you" they started to laugh just as the rest of the boys started to walk In.

"Aye, aye boys, 'ello little brov you nervous yet?" Steve said slapping my back

"No I think that's the fucking scary part Is that I thought when this happened, I would be pissing myself but I'm not quite at that stage yet, give It a minute" everyone laughed

"How can you be scared when you marrying the most amazing person In the world," I smiled up at him knowing that he was right "Fuck my little brothers all grown up, never thought I would see that day that would happen" everyone laughed then

"I never thought I would see the day that Pete Dunham would won't to marry ME" I heard her voice that one voice I would know from a mile away

"What are you doing here I thought you left" Dave asked

"I know I just had to make sure he didn't do a runner and talk to Pete before I leave and the next time I see him will be walking down the plank" She said turning to Swill slapping him across the back of his head and punching his arm

"Oh love careful, he's like a flower" Ned said kissing her head

"Yeah, yeah, now get out and give Pete and I few minutes to talk Lani Is out there and she has fudge brownies" Everyone ran out the door almost pushing her down but I got up as quickly as I could grabbing her.

Once they where all out I closed the door behind her.

"Not that I am complaining or anything but are what are you doing here?" She smiled pulling me back to the bed

"I came to make sure you were okay I know you to well you over think things to much

"Yeah well your wrong" I wasn't going to tell her that she was right it will be something else for her to take the piss out of me with.

She smiled standing up In front of me and moving between my legs grabbing my face to look at her

"That stuff you think that I don't know you think about Its In your eyes baby" she lent down kissing my lips "I love you Pete Dunham you will be an amazing husband and an amazing father that Is going to make all the kids wish you were there dad, and I will always be here for you" she kissed me again then slowly stepped back walking towards the door. I wanted to grab her and just kiss her one more time but I knew If I did I wouldn't let her go.

She gave me her famous Liza smile as she walked out the door

**2 hours later**

We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Elizabeth and Pete as they exchange vows to marriage life" We had asked that the priest use Pete's shorter name Instead of Peter "who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Uncle Terry stood up

"Her brother and I do" I smiled at Dave who was standing behind Pete

"Good, may their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that Is known In the hearts of all God's children. And may Pete and Elizabeth both look forward to each new season of their marriage. Pete and Elizabeth have decided to right there own vowels , Elizabeth would you like to go first?" I smiled turning to Pete pulling his hands Into mine

"I never knew that I would love someone the way I love you. You have opened the door to a new and exciting life which I had never Imagined I could have My days are not empty anymore with you by my side and my nights are not as dark with you In my life. I promise to make you better when you feel down, Even If that means I have to act like a clown." I heard a few people laugh "Your are my constant In this world and I love that, and I will love you today tomorrow every day till the day I die, I wont to and will be everything you will ever need" Pete smiled down at me with his famous winning smile

"Okay Pete's Its your turn" he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest

"I know we aren't meant to do this but my wedding my roles, I'm for ever blowing bubbles pretty bubbles In the aIr-" everyone started to laugh "I'm kidding my vowels aren't going to be me singing I don't wont to traumatize everyone, I actually don't know what to say I love you Elizabeth I have loved you since the day I meet you but I fell In love with you when I realized you are my best friend, I love you and I love this baby and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as you" I smiled up at him not even realizing I was cry until I felt his hands on my cheek whipping away the tears

"Do you have the rings" I froze smiling at him lifting my finger up asking him to give me a minute I quickly pulled away from him and walked over to Rebecca she smiled laughing grabbing her bag handing the rings to me I had special ordered them last night and they were ready at 10:30 this morning

I quickly moved back up and stood In front of Pete

"Got them"

"Pete Dunham does you Take Elizabeth Jones to be your loving wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

He smiled pushing the ring on my finger "HELL YES" I giggled

"Elizabeth Jones does you Take Pete Dunham to be your loving husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health till death do you part?" I smiled pushing the ring on his finger

"Oh yeah"

**2 hours back at the Abbey- Elizabeth and Pete are changed in to causal clothes to not get there dress and suite damaged **

Pete was smiling from ear to ear and it wasn't for the fact that we were having a baby or that we just got married it was the fact that I had got the entire west ham united football team to come to our after party.

He was shocked when they all walked In hugging me and Introducing them selves to him, I thought he was going to have a heart attack when he walked over to me and asked If It was them I had taken the call from earlier It was but I didn't tell him that he will make me call them more often like when they have a game.

It was finally time for speeches and Dave was the first to speak

"Imp a man of few words so all Imp going to say Is Pete If you hurt my sister I wall kill you and make It look like an accident" I laughed kissing Davis cheek

"Thanks Dave I love you"

"Love you to you will always be my baby sister"

I went and sat back down next to Pete

**Steve **"I agree with Dave, man of small words, I just wont to say I love you both Imp glad you both found someone you wont to be with and I hope you stay as happy as your are right now for the rest of your life" I smiled at Steve "On more thing Pete you hurt her ill help Dave" I smiled when he came over hugging us both

**Lani and Red: **Well we decided we weren't going to say much but that we love you and I'm so glad that you are back in my life I missed you so much" I felt tears start to role down my cheek "But stop crying because we wont you to sing for us" I shook my head at them telling them no "Please, please, please sing I haven't heard you sing in so long" I laughed

"You sang with me this morning you crazy bitch" She smiled and tried to give me her best puppy dog face. "You really think that's going to work on me I tort you how to do that"

"I know so can you sing" I rolled my eyes standing up and smiling at her and Red

"Fine but don't ask again cause I wont do it" they both laughed

"Sure you wont" I glared and grabbed two stoles and sitting on one and using the other for a drum set

"Okay this is a song I wrote a little while ago I hope you enjoy

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face" I smiled at Pete

"There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be" I could see the smile spreading across Pete's face

"True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly  
You can do it babe

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

I think it must be love

Why do you rub me off the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you"

Before I could really take a breath I was wrapped up in Pete's arms and everyone else was clapping behind us.

I seen out of the corner of my eye Lani talking to Bov while he was lifting Ella into his arms he turned seeing me and give me a big smile.

'Thank you' I mouthed to him it was thank you for letting Lani bring Ella he smiled nodding

He pulled a peace of paper from his back pocket and out it down on the table by the door, I smiled nodding at him. As he was walking out the door I yelled his name I don't know why.

He turned steering at me while everyone else looked at him, I could see a few angry faces but I didn't care. I let go of Pete and started to walk towards him but Pete grabbed my arm stopping me

"Its okay" I smiled at him, he let my arm go and I waked over to Bov and rubbed my hand across Ella's back she turned tiredly towards me.

"Hi Aunty" she whispered I smiled kissing her cheek

"You going to introduce her to everyone" he shook his head

"They wont judge you Bov"

"Judge him for what?" Pete asked now standing next to me

I looked at Bov expectantly telling him to tell him he shook his head pointing at me. As if to say you tell him

"Babe I wont you to meet Ella (**I don't actually know what his last name is**) Davidson she has her mothers last name but this cute little girl is Bov daughter" I seen Pete's body freeze "He only found out he had a daughter a little over a year ago I figured he didn't tell anyone c=because he was trying to wrap his brain around the fact that he was a dad" I seen Bov watching Pete and nodded when I finished talking agreeing with what I was saying .

"Let's go outside" Pete finally said he grabbed my arm and pulled me out with him telling everyone we would be back in a minute as we stepped outside Bov gave Ella to me and asked that I put her in the car which was right there.

As I was walking away I heard Pete talking

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me Bov" I couldn't hear anything else being that I was to far away

**No ones POV just listening to Pete and BOV**

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me Bov"

"I know I should have but like Ellie said I was scared to be a fucking dad I didn't wont a kid, I didn't wont a kid to have a fucking shit life like me,"

"You think I'm ready for one?"

"That's different man you know you will be a good dad you work with kids you know what there like you see them every day, you have 9 months to prepare for the fact your having a kid I didn't have 9 months I have5 seconds, after finding out her mum died then being told she was my daughter" Pete was looking at Bov understanding where he was coming from "I didn't what to do when it came to telling the boys I knew I could tell you but like I said I was scared and around about that time we were both fucked up Lani was still in hospital you had just gone crazy no one knew what was wrong with you I jus-"

"Elizabeth" Bov looked at Pete confused

"She putting Ella in the car man" He wasn't even listening to me

"No Elizabeth was the reason I had talked to her just before that shit went and she had said some hurtful shit, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Bov"

"I'm sorry for the fucked up shit I did to you an your family I don't know what happened that day I just snapped"

"Look Bov, we've known each othera long time, yeah? I trust you more than any other bloke I know. But you crossed the line with me and you aren't coming back over that line anytime soon" Bov nodded his head understanding what he was saying

Before he could see it was coming Pete punched him straight in the nose

"Now your pretty close to jumping back over that line, give it a bit longer" Bov stepped away and started to walk towards his car as Elizabeth started to walk back she stopped when she seen Bov's nose

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Bov laughed kissing the top of Elizabeth's head

'Cause you know Pete better then anyone" Elizabeth laughed "Thank you" she shrugged looking back at Ella sleeping in the car.

"Can I come pick her up on Saturday Pete and I can spend the day with her?"

"Yeah give me a txt when you wont to pick her up"

**1 months later Elizabeth's POV**

Today was 1 week before Red and Dave's wedding and I was out shopping with Pete and Dave while Red was at home sleeping of her hang over we ad her Hens night last night the boys are having there stagdo tonight so there going to the Abbey uncle Terry has done it both nights in the row for us im actually paying for it thanks to Dave finding out why I have so much money

**Flashback**

We were all sitting down at the Abbey talking to uncle Terry when Swill said that he should give the boys a round on the house

"Your 'aveing a bubble aren't you?" Swill turned looking at everyone else and they all shook there heads at him "Fuck of" I laughed standing up and going to the bar

"Ill pay for this round but don't expect it to happen often" I had been working at the Abbey for a week no as a waitress.

"Oh sis 'ow are you always paying for everything I know for a fact that you cant had earned the most money in the world from being a marine and I know you haven't touched any of that money that we used from selling the house, and the money that you did have im sure there isn't much left you helped get this place built again you had money to buy all the stuff for your wedding and you brought stuff for my wedding so what gives… did you win lotto or something" I smiled at Dave and turned my back to the boys grabbing the tray for the pint's

I heard a few people of the guys choke on fresh air

"You one lotto didn't you?' I smiled then turned back around to the boys

"Maybe" I carried them over and say them on the table

Pete pulled me down to sit on his good knee.

"Are you taking the piss?" i smiled kissing his lips

"No" he smiled at me

"Are you serious?" i laughed nodding

"Jake, paul and I decided on one of our brakes that we would put lotto and if we won that we would split it three ways we won 30 million... each" the jaws of everyone at the table dropped onto he floor,

"Wait a minute if you had money then why did you take the money I gave you for dads house" i smiled

"Well really you were giving my money back" his eyes went wide

"You were the one that brought the house, you were the anonymous bidder?" i smiled nodding "Wait what did you do with it?"

"I rented it out this family rang me a just after it was sold and they wanted to buy it from me but i told them no" Dave and everyone else looked at me confused "i dont like the house i had the shit-est childhood in that house... if you can call it a childhood but it was still the house that i meet the man i fell in love with in that house and it was that house i had my first kiss, i will never see it again but people can grow old in that house people can make happy memories in that house they can have a family and have a better life there then we did so i said they could rent it from me, its the cheapest rent i have ever seen but the money that i get for rent from them goes straight to a friend of mines wife her husband lost his life and i promised i would help her wife yes i said her they had twin girls before she was deployed she doesn't really have the funds to take care of the kids on her own so i help her. Im sorry i didnt tell you about any of this" he shook his head smiling at me

"Honestly i glad someone didnt strip it down there was some good times in that house" i smiled nodding

**End Flashback**

Bov was invited to the wedding and the stag do which was good. I don't know what happened that day with Bov and Pete I don't know what they talked about but there working there shit out and as much as ill always hate him for the shit that happened its better to forgive and forget i wont forget but ill let it go for now.

As i was walking out of the store i heard someone call my name

I turned seeing a lady standing there

"Im sorry can i help you?" i asked smiling at her

She looked sad for a second then answered me "hi my name is Joan Jones" i frozze

"Mum?"


	17. MUM?

_**Chapter 17**_

"I'm sorry can I help you?" I asked smiling at her

She looked sad for a second then answered me "Hi my name is Joan Jones" I froze

"Mum?" She smiled stepping towards me opening her arm's

I quickly took a step back looking at her like she was on drugs "Don't touch me"

"Elizabeth Jones do not speak to me like that i am your mother" I snorted stepping back towards her, she took a step back in fear

"You wont to tell me something Tell me, how to love someone who fucked my life over" I pushed her back "Tell me, how to respect someone who doesn't deserve my respect." Push "Tell me, how to trust someone who betrayed me so badly." Push "Tell me, how to care for someone who never cared about me." Push "Tell me, how to get along with someone who brought me nothing but endless tears." Push "Tell me, how to get close to someone who caused me so much pain." Push "Tell me, how to forgive someone who hurt me so severely. " PUSH " Tell me, how I'm meant to open my heart when you and dad fuckin broke it to little peaces." I was really pissed now so I did the one thing that sounded the best I punched her straight in the nose

I heard the satisfactory cracking noise as she fell to the ground screaming in pain, I grabbed her shirt pulling her up so I could get in her face "Tell me how to give a fuck what you want? Stay the HELL away from me and stay the HELL away from my family" I dropped her back on the ground crying.

I turned away from her and started to walk around the corner when I ran into Dave and Pete

"Oh there you are we heard screaming we thought it was you" I shock my head at them both

"Nah babe it wasn't me... it was Joan" I said straight to Dave

"Mum?" Dave asked me shocked

"Yeah" Dave went to pull me into a hug but let me go

"Are you okay?" I smiled at them both lifting my hand up showing them the small bruise forming there

"There's my little sister I missed you"

"She was always there she just needed some time" before Dave or Pete could say anything else I put my finger up grabbing a letter out of my bag "Stay here I forgot something"; They both nodded smiling at me.

I turned the corner and started to walk over to her but to ladies that where in the store I was just in had come out of stopped me. I laughed at them both

"Oh I'm not going to hurt her" I grabbed the letter out of my bag and throw it at her feet "Read it you might understand what you left behind"

No ones POV just so people can read the letter

Dear Mum

Did you know when I was little I use to blame myself for you leaving? I would sit at the window and wonder what I did to you to make you hate Dave and I so much that you would leave us and take Lauren with you.

We where kids when you left us, Our life's was crazy, mine was no easy ride, you know dad beat me every day weather I was awake or asleep, screaming about how much of a bitch I was some days he would call me by your name when he was hitting me, some days he would say "You look like your stupid bitch of a mother"

Every SINGLE day I slowly built wall after wall till one day that wall was so big and so strong i didn't feel him hitting me any more.

I didn't feel him punch me in the face I didn't feel him throw me out a two story window when i was 14, i lied for him to everyone, even Dave lied for him no matter how much we hated him.

I told people i was walking and fell over something on my floor falling straight out the window. You made me this way YOU fucked me over and you left Dave and I there to fend for ourselves We were KIDS, We were YOUR Kids, We were your FLESH AND BLOOD, your FAMILY, but you still left us.

I wish you would have been around when I had been beaten to no end to see what YOU did to me EVERY fucking day.

I really wish that you could see me now, I'm a marine, a wife, a sister, a best friend, soon to be a MOTHER, people love me THEY stay unlike you.

I have nothing else to say to you but just know wherever you are I really hope you are miserable as hell, But know that if I ever have kids, Unlike you I'll never let them be without ME!

Elizabeth's pov

After i gave her the letter i just walked away I wasn't sticking around to hear her sob story I just wanted to leave

Dave and Pete knew I didn't want to talk about it so we just stayed quite and started to walk away when i noticed that there where a few guys on the other side of the road watching us and trying to follow us.

I had a feeling someone was walking behind us so I quickly acted like i dropped my phone, as i bent down to pick it up i looked slightly behind me and smiled seeing a few ... members smiling at me they knew i seen them i smiled standing up walking towards them Pate and Dave turned around wondering what i was doing it took them a second to realize who i was walking towards but they quickly tried to grab me and run. but HE spoke up

"Nice to see you again Elizabeth" i smiled

"You to Tommy Hatcher" Dave and Pete started pulling at my arm

"You think if i was going to hurt her i would have done it by now i had my fun 2 week" I seen both Pete and Dave cringe

"You had to bring that up did you" he smiled nodding

"Of course its fun knowing that I am coursing them pain" i shook my head at him i started to flashback to week i thought i lost my husband and my baby

Flashback

Red and i have been out shopping for the last 4 hours looking for a wedding dress for her we found my dress... but no matter were went we couldn't find one that she liked... until we walked into the last bridal store left in this dam country She knew it was the dress when she walked in and seen it sitting on another women its didn't work for the other lady so Red watched it like a hork once she took it off Red grabbed it and ran into the changing room when she came out me and everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing and turned looking at her

She looked beautiful, it was simple yet beautiful **www. brides -love designer-wedding -dresses-beach -weddings -240216-7452 .html **It took me another two hours to get her out of the dress we had to leave we had to get back and get ready for the dinner with our men tonight

As Red and i walked out of the store i felt uneasy then I felt someone grab me from behind and then i heard Red screaming as she fell to the ground i tried to worm free of the hold that someone had on me but i couldn't.

I looked over my shoulder and seen Tommy Hatcher standing next to me

"Nice to see you again Elizabeth"

"I'd say the same but your not that good looking" He laughed smiling at me

"Your a very funny girl aren't you"

"I try" he shook his head and pointed down to Red

"Put her in the car will kill her and drop her of outside the abbey for Dave boy give him a very cute little message" I froze

"Wait?" they all turned looking at me "Why waist time on her she's nothing to any of us she's only marrying my brother for the money" Tommy looked at me like I was on drugs

"You're brother doesn't have money"

"No… but I do and if anything ever happens to me and my husband every dime I have goes to Dave and if anything happens to him it goes to her. She's just after the money" Tommy smiled and looked down at her, then turned back to me

"If you know this then why are you letting her marry you're brother" I smiled at him

"Well I'm not the boss of my brother he's a big boy and he can take care of himself I can tell him she murdered 100 men but he would still marry her"

"Alright love since i'm taking you because well your my favourite" I smiled at him

"Your so sweet" I used the best sarcasm voice I could muster

"Thank you" I smiled at him and in my head sticking my middle finger up at him its not like he could see or anything, I really wish that he could see so I could tell him to stick it up his ass

Before I even seen it coming Tommy pulled his fists back and punched Red straight in the face

"NOooooooooo" I screamed he started laying kick after kick into her face and stomach "STOP!" I tried to kick my way out of the guys hold but they wouldn't let me go

"Tommy man stop she's a bitch but she doesn't have anything to do with this" Tommy turned looking at me and then at the guy that had said that

"Your right why waist precious energy on her when I need what I can with her" Tommy pointed to me.

I wanted to cringe away from him when he pushed my hair out of my face, but I didn't want to show him fear.

One of the guys helped Red up it was the guy that had stopped Tommy from hitting her. I seen him whisper in her ear.

He looked a little like Red, but who was this guy and what was he doing?

"Listen little girl tell Dave and Pete that I will see them soon" Red turned to me taking a quick glance at my stomach

"Ill be fine… go" I whispered the last bit

She nodded and started to run as fast as she could.

"Get her in the car before she starts to really fight back and gets away cause then ill kill you all" The guys holding me throw me hard into the back of the van, I did my best to protect my stomach without giving to much away because Tommy would kill me if he knew I was carrying a Dunham child. Thank god you couldn't actually see that I was pregnant I was wearing a dress that was puffy so I looked like it was the dress

As we started to move I started to count in between each corner and stop what sounds were around if something sounded familiar so that I could figure out were he was taking me.

Once we stoped I realised where we were.

"You brought me here of all places to bring me you brought me here?"

"Why not this is the house you grow up in"

**Reds POV**

I ran as fast as I could, as fast as my broken body would let me.

I kept looking behind me checking to see if there was anyone following me, and praying that there wasn't I needed to make it to the Abbey.

After 10 minutes of running I could hear the music come from the abbey it made me run faster to ignore the pain in my ribs.

Once I broke through the door everyone turned looking at me

"Dave" I whispered

I seen him brake through the people followed by the rest of the guys, as they made it to me I collapsed falling to the ground but Dave court me before I hit the floor

"Michelle baby what happened" I opened my mouth to speak but blood came spitting out all over Dave

"Some body call an ambulance" I heard Pete yell

Hearing his voice reminded me

"_Elizabeth_" I choked out

I seen Pete freeze as did Dave

"Where is she Michelle?" Pete asked me

"Tommy Hatcher took her"

No ones POV

"Tommy Hatcher took her"

Pete's froze as his blood ran cold

"Tommy Hatcher took Elizabeth?" Pete repeated again to make sure he heard her right

Michelle nodded before she could say anything else she went limp in Dave's arms

"Babe… baby wake up" Dave started to shake her "Some body help her"

TJ who had been in the toilet for the last 20 minutes came running over

"Lay her down Dave" He looked at him confused "I was medical marine that's why I was with Elizabeth I was her doctor" he nodded after a minute and laid her down

TJ but his ear down to her chest trying to hear her heart beat he could hear it but it was very faint.

"Help me turn her to her side" Dave and Pete quickly moved pushing her to her side TJ opened her mouth and more blood came poring out, she started to chock a little then her eyes opened, she looked up seeing TJ

"Hi" she smiled

"Hi… your going to be okay I can hear help coming" And TJ was right there were sirens outside the door

Before the EMTS could get the Red Pete jumped down in front of her

"Were is she Red?" red groaned reaching into her back pocket grabbing out her phone

"Text my Cousin his names Kevin he's expecting me to get in contact he knows where she is" Dave looked confused she told me she never spoke to Kevin he stopped speaking to her when they got together

"What do you mean he knows where she is?" Red spat more blood out taking a deep breath

"My cousin joined the NTO 6 years ago.  
Everyone's face mirrored the same thing 'SHOCK"

"We stopped speaking when I found out about the GSE I told him that he had to quit t he NTO. He told me he couldn't my aunt's husband is Tommy Hatchers right hand man… he's Kevins father"

**I'm so sorry for the wait I've been trying to write but I have a new job that I'm trying to get use to and I don't have a computer now lol so I write when I can on my brakes at work which isn't often,  
I am really sorry about the long update I feel so bad but I promise I'm trying my best to keep going and I miss writing so bad so I promise I will do my best to update more often **

**Please take the time to review it would mean a whole lot to me **


	18. Tommy Hatcher

_**Chapter 18**_

"My brother joined the NTO 6 years ago.

Everyone's face mirrored the same thing 'SHOCK"

"We stopped speaking when I found out about the GSE I told him that he had to quit t he NTO. He told me he couldn't or aunt's husband is Tommy Hatchers right hand man…"

"You're having a bubble aren't you?" Bov yelled

"I didn't know and when I found out I cut all ties from them I love Dave and I wasn't going to let something that happened years ago fuck that up"

"How come you never told us" Dave asked standing next to Pete

"Because I didn't wont to lose you and I still don't that part of my family isn't me Dave I don't let me self get involved in them Kevin is the only contact I have and I haven't spoken to him in 6 years apart from today when he saved me from being beaten to death"

Pete grabbed her phone and txt Kevin

_Where is she?_

By the time Kevin replied to Pete's txt they were all at the hospital waiting to find out the results from Red's tests they had been pacing the floor for so long they were sure there were burn marks from there feet, they had been there for three hours TJ, Jacob and Paul were out looking for her it took everything Pete had not to go after them and look for her he was no good there he need more information from Red and the only way he could get that is if he was here

_Shes at her childhood home Tommy brought her here because he knew this place was her weakness, hes killing her Chelle and this time I can't do anything to stop him, I'm so sorry_

Pete dropped the phone and started to run for the door and ran towards his car he heard foot steps behind him he knew it was the boys as they all got in the car Pete didn't car about anyone that got in his way.

"Pete were are we going mate?"

"Were do you think Tommy would take her to scare her?" Pete asked dave

The answer hit Dave hard "Fuck I'm going to kill him and I'm going to make it slow and painful"

"You have to get to him before I do" As they all pulled out front of the house they seen Elizabeth stumbling out of the front door clutching her stomach.

Pete couldn't see her face but he could see something red running down her chest and he knew it was blood

Everyone froze it the car watching her apart from Bov he jumped over everyone running out to her.

Seeing Bov moving towards her Pete quickly followed behind him.

"Liza?" Pete asked when he was close enough to her,

Elizabeth's head shot up looking at him for a second then turning away from him and grabbed onto Bov

Pete's heart broke to a million peaces

He didn't know what came over him but before he knew it he was running into the house he seen a blood patch in the middle of the floor.

He kept running around the house looking for someone but there was no one around where had they all gone?

As Pete turned around he seen the boys running in behind him looking ready to fight

"There's no one here" he said in a confused voice. Pete pushed past the guys moving outside he seen Elizabeth getting into the car with the help of Dave, where had Bov gone?

He turned behind him not seeing him there.

He ran over to Elizabeth once she was in the car he crouched down grabbing hold of her hands but she pulled them away not even looking at him

"Elizabeth baby?" Pete tried to grab her chin and turn her face towards him but she turned her face away from him and slapped away his hands

"Don't touch me" she whispered.

Pete stood up stepping away from her he felt sick knowing that he was the reason she was in pain he felt sick when he seen her eyes the hollow look that she had in her eyes after she fell out of the two story window when she was a kid she was closing herself of… again.

He walked around the front of the car and sat behind the wheel and turned the key in the ignition.

Everyone quickly pilled in the car not caring that it was pretty much overloaded.

Once they all got to the hospital Pete went around to the passenger side of the car and lifted her out holding her bridal style she started hitting him telling him to put her down but he wouldn't let her go

"You can hit me as hard as you wont I'm not letting you go" She growled punching him straight in the solar plexus Dave quickly grabbed her out of Pete's arms before he dropped her while gasping for air.

"What the fuck Elizabeth!" Dave yelled at her "He's trying to help you"

"I don't want his help I don't want your help I don't want anyone's help" Elizabeth turned away from them and walked to the reception talking to the nurse quietly.  
The boys didn't know what she had said but she seen the nurse quickly ran around the desk grabbing a wheel chair and helping her sit down. She quickly wheeled her away running towards one of the rooms as the boys started to follow them the other nurse that was also behind the desk stopped them

"Sorry you can not go back there we have been told by the young lady not to let you guys back there" Pete got angry

"I'm her husband I have a right to go back there"

"Sorry sir she specially asked that nun of you to come back" Pete yelled punching the wall closest to him

**Elizabeth's POV**

As I was lying in my hospital bed steering at the wall I realised that I never wanted Pete to hold me so much in my life then I did at this moment but I didn't want him to touch me.

I had bruises over half my body, my jaw felt like it was broken but I knew it wasn't, The burns on my legs were hurting again thanks to Tommy kicking and ripping the new skin that was healing over.

I was hurting but I wouldn't let anyone see that

Before I could think of calling out for him the doctor walked through the door,

"Hello Mrs Dunham I'm Doctor Smith, how are you feeling?" He grabbed a chair and sat next to me

"Like I got the shit beaten out of me today and I feel like crying because I feel like I can't feel my baby anymore" the doctor looked at me with sympathetic eyes

"Will check that for you right now okay" I nodded lying on my stomach lifting my shirt

The doctor gasped at the bruises on my ribs and stomach.

"That looks pretty bad are you in much pain?" I shook my head

"No I can't feel anything the worry of my baby makes all the pain go away" He nodded pulling the ultrasound towards us he grabbed the bottle on the side tipping a little on my belly I hissed at the cold that touched my stomach

"Sorry I should have warned you, sorry about that" I nodded looking at the screen when he started to move the magic wand (transducer) I heard something a light something

"Is that a heart beat?" I asked he smiled nodding at me

"Yes it is Mrs Dun-" I cut him of

"Call me Beth" I smiled at him when he nodded

"By my guess you are about 4 months along" I gasped I didn't think I was that far along "Would you like to know the sex?" I nodded smiling at him, I felt a tear run down my face along with a few other tears starting to poor out

"Well by the looks im going to say you're having a…" Before the doctor could say anything Pete crashed through the door "I'm going to say one of those" I laughed nodding

"Doc this is my husband Pete"

"Oh I was told that you weren't aloud back here so can you please leave the room" I stopped Pete stepping forward

"Its okay he can stay" he nodded cleaning the jell

from my stomach. I pushed my t-shirt down hoping Pete didn't see any of them but by the look on his face he seen it all.

"I have to go and see another patient if you have any questions Shirley will be in shortly to answer them… oh' he turned around moving back over to the ultrasound machine "A sonogram" smiled taking it from him

"Thank you" he smiled stepping around Pete and walking out the door leaving Pete and I alone in the room.

Pete moved around the bed sitting were the doctor was sitting and stared at the sonogram in my hands.

"Can i?" I nodded handing it to him, he sat there looking at it for a minute then turned looking at me "I don't know how to read these things Liza?" I smiled moving closer to him but not close enough to touch him

"I don't know them that well but I do know that. That right there is our baby's head" I seen the smile spread across his face "And right there is his arms and legs" it took a him a minute to realise I had said HIS arms and leg

"You mean were having a boy?" I nodded he jumped up ready to hug me but I moved back away from him I could see the pain in his eyes when I did that but I didn't want anyone touching me

"I'm hurting Pete I don't want people touching me I'm sorry" he nodded and smiled but it was a fake smile he didn't even try to make it reach his eyes

"I was talking to nurse out there she said that you could some home tonight" I nodded

"I spoke with her when she brought in the clothes, thank you by the way"

"Anytime" it became silent in the room it was a weird silence

"How's Red?" he nodded

"They said she would be fine she has a few broken ribs and some bleeding but nothing major" i nodded

"I will go see her before we leave. Can you go see the nurse and ask when i can leave?" He nodded turning around and walking out the door

"_im sorry"_ i whispered as he turned the corner.

I slowly got out of the bed and headed towards Red's room I knew were it was the nurse had told me she was actually just down the hall from me.

As I got to her room I knocked opening the door she was laying down readying a bridal magazine

"Glad to see that being in hospital hasn't changed your addiction to those magazines" Red's head snapped up looking at me. She gasped looking at me. She looked at me scared like she didn't know how I was.

As I looked at her face I seen the bruises and stitches that she has above her eyebrow

"Oh my god Red I'm so sorry" I said moving towards her and stopping at the edge of the bed

"No" she shook her head "Don't be sorry you didn't do this. I'm just so sorry I couldn't help you she grabbed my hands pulling me to give her a hug but I pulled my hands out of hers stepping away from her. I seen the sad look in her eyes

"I'm sorry I just don't want to hurt you" She laughed shaking her head

"Your not going to hurt me" I shook my head

"I'll hug you when you're all healed up" She nodded smiling at me

"Is everything okay with you?" she said nodding towards my belly

"Yeah everything's… fine" Red looked me in the eye seeing right through my lie but she didn't say anything understanding that I didn't want to talk about it

Before either of us could say anything else we heard a knock on the door, I turned around thinking that it would be Pete but froze seeing Tommy Hatcher standing there smiling at me

Everything that had happened 2 hours ago came flashing back in my mind

"_I don't want to go in there" Tommy smiled pointing to two guys that were holding my arms. They both lifted me up and moved towards the house_

_I screamed kicking and hoping that they would drop me but they grip got tighter on my arms and legs_

"_No please Tommy stop"_

"_Why?" he growled "The GSE never stopped when they killed my son"_

"_They didn't kill your son Tommy" I screamed pushing my legs out to stop them from pushing me into the house_

_I looked seeing the kid from earlier that help Red steering at me._

_I looked at him pleading with him to stop them but he mouthed 'I can't' at that point I gave up the struggle knowing that there was no way that I would have been able to stop them._

_As soon as we stepped into the house I felt my blood run cold I hated this house I hated the memories there were here_

"_Take her upstairs to the bathroom" I cringed looking around trying to look for something anything that could help me but there was nothing._

_The couple that had moved in had taken there kids on vacation to Paris for a few weeks._

_What I wanted to know was how Tommy found out that there was no one here_

"_How you feeling love?" I growled glaring at him_

"_Good that's what I was hoping to here" As we walked into the bathroom I seen the bath tub filled with water "Now what I would like to hear is you tell me how you knew my son" Tommy grabbed my hair pushing my head into the water with the guys still holding onto me so I couldn't move._

_After a few seconds he pulled my hair pulling me out of the water_

"_Tell me everything" I used the water that was left in my mouth and spat it on him _

"_Fuck of" he pushed my head back into the water making me choke. When he pulled me back up he repeated what he said before_

"_Fuck you" I spat at him again_

_This time he didn't stick my head in the water instead he punched me in the face making the guys that were holding me let me go dropping me to the ground smacking my head against the edge of the bath tub. I groaned rolling over steering up at Tommy waiting for him to hit me again but it didn't come._

_Music started to ring around in the room, Everyone turned looking at the guy from earlier that helped Red_

"_Sorry boys the missus calling" I could see in his eyes that he was lying he was pretty good at it though._

"_Now where was I" Tommy lifted his leg stomping on the side of my face I felt blood straight away start dripping down my face. Then I felt him kicking me in the chest moving his way down but I couldn't move I tried to stop him but I couldn't he hit me straight in the stomach three times before stopping and, kicking my legs were my burns were I feel the skin tearing apart I wanted to yell at him to stop but I knew he would just keep going _

_Tommy stopped after hitting me a few more times and bent down so that he was whispering in my ear "It wont be today and it wont be tomorrow but some day soon the Dunham family will pay for killing my boy and you maybe my target… "He lent closer "now that I know your pregnant" I gasped moving my face away from him "Oh you didn't think I knew you keep protecting your stomach the same way my wife did when she was pregnant" I growled at him when I felt his hands running over my stomach _

"_Don't touch my baby" He smiled punching me in the face making my vision go black and passing out._

_I don't know how long I was out but all I remember is waking up and walking out of the bathroom and down stairs I remember throwing up blood and feeling my body want to collapse from the pain but I kept moving outside ad I made it down the stairs I seen Pete's car pull up_

'_SHIT" I whispered_

"What do you wont" Red yelled he smiled giving us a cocky grin and walked away

I growled and turned back to Red

"If Pete comes looking for me I went for a walk don't tell him about that" I pointed to where Tommy was standing

"Elizabeth?" I shook my head

"Just tell them I went for a walk" before she could say anything else I quickly ran out of the room going the opposite way then Tommy and Pete went. As I made it to the front of the hospital I heard my name being called I turned slightly seeing Ned standing there as he went to take a step towards me I took a step back I could see the pain in his face but I didn't let it get to me I needed space and the more they tried to stop me the harder it was all going to be.

'Im sorry' I mouthed to him and turned running away from him.

I didn't want to really go any where so I walked home… my home with Pete" Once I got there I grabbed on of Pete's t-shirts from his draw and throw on a pair of shorts and went up to the roof as i got to the top I seen the sun start to go down it was pretty.

I don't know how long I was up there for before I heard the door opening, I didn't move from my spot I knew that it was Pete

I felt a blanket wrap around my shoulders

"Thanks" I whispered

I seen him move around to stand in front of me crouching down slightly but moving his knee so that he wasn't putting to much weight on it.

"Baby come in side please" I shook my head

"Your push me away baby, I'm your husband talk to me" I moved so that I was looking at him

"No" I wanted to tell him I wanted to tell him what Tommy wanted with me but I didn't want to scare him he would have sent me away he would have taken me some where and made me stay there till he killed Tommy or Tommy killed him and I wasn't going to let that happen

"Please go" Pete stood up and shock his head

"Im not leaving you"

"LEAVE!" I screamed at him in his face he stepped away from me and started to move towards the door as his hand touched the handle with out even realising it I said

"I love you but I have to leave for awhile" Pete froze turning back towards me  
"What the fuck do you mean that you have to leave, were are you going?" He stepped towards me but I started to take a step back stopping myself from moving towards him.  
Before I even seen it coming Pete ran towards me picking me up bridal style  
"What are you doing" I screamed trying to push myself away from him  
"Were going down stairs your going to tell me what happened today and were going to figure out what we need to do but you are not leaving. I'm your husband talk to me" I groaned knowing that there was no way I was getting away with this  
"Fine ill come but please put me down" He nodded putting me down I quickly moved into the apartment.  
Gasping and stepping back when I seen that everyone was there from Pete's mum and brother to Tj and the boys.  
I wanted to turn around and nut I stopped remembering that Pete was behind me. They were all sitting around the table talking.  
Rebecca stood up and slowly moved towards me, as soon as her arms wrapped around me I broke down crying.

**END Flashback (I know its long)**

"How are you Elizabeth?"

"Fuck of Tommy leave her alone" Pete and Dave both stepped in front of me and closer to Tommy  
"Guys were in the middle of the street don't start anything" They both stepped back so that they were pretty much pressed up against me  
I moved around so that Tommy could see me "You can't take anything away from me Tommy." He smiled shaking his head at me "I'm happy and your not going to change that so learn to live with that fucked up head of yours because next time I WILL kill you, and I will enjoy doing it" He laughed  
"Will see little girl" I shook my head walking away from him I knew Pete and Dave were behind me but they were on edge  
I don't what just happened next but all I remember is hearing Pete and Dave yelling my name and falling to the ground

**look I updated quickly lol I tired really hard this time so I hope you guys like it please tell me what you think if anyone is still reading please :D**


	19. YOU HAVE WHAT?

Chapter 19.

I don't remember what happened next but all I remember was hearing Dave and Pete yell out my name as my vision went black and I fell to the ground

**Pete's POV**

I wanted to pull Elizabeth away from him I wanted to kill him I wanted to smash he face into the concrete.

As I was standing there thinking of all things I would do to him right now I felt Elizabeth move next to me

"You can't take anything away from me Tommy." He smiled down at her making me want to rip that smile of his face "I'm happy and your not going to change that so learn to live with that fucked up head of yours" HE was fucked up alright "because next time I WILL kill you," I looked down at her seeing that fire in her eyes the fire that tells me she not lying "and I will enjoy doing it" He laughed at her as she stood straighter and started to turn away  
"Will see little girl" I heard him whisper

Every bone every acing feeling in my body was telling me to kill him I wanted to kill him.

Before I could turn around to punch I seen Elizabeth start to fall to the ground I quickly moved to catch her as I yelled out her name

"What the fuck is going on with my sister" Dave turned to Tommy "What did you do to her" He yelled starting to run towards Tommy but stopped shocking me, He turned looking down at his leg I turned look as well Elizabeth was holding him there.

"Leave it D I'm okay"

"You're not okay" I said to her

"I'll tell you guys what's going on soon just leave it please" Dave nodded and she let go of his pants.

I lifted her up and started to walk towards her car we had brought the mustang been that she hadn't driven it for awhile I put her down in the passenger seat and Dave jumped in the back as I was walking around the car I heard Dave Yell no as Elizabeth got out of the car putting something in the back of her waist band on her jeans and using her t-shirt to cover it.

"Shit" I ran around the front stepping in front of her "I'm going to say the same thing you said to us not here not in public" She looked up at me in the eyes you could see the pain in them you can also see how scared she is and it wasn't for what she was about to do either cause she would never hesitate to do it. "Just get in the car…_Please_" She nodded turning around and getting back in

As she got in you could see Dave yelling at her I laughed as I walked around the car seeing Tommy smiling at us.

As I got in the car and was about to drive away I winked at him I could see the anger in his face I laughed smiling at him.

After driving back to the apartment in silence Elizabeth spoke up

"Are we just going to sit in some stupid silent's till one of you grow some balls and ask me what the hells going through all of your heads?"

"How the fuck could you do something so stupid like that its like you don't give a fuck" Dave said

I didn't say anything or look away I just got out of the car walking upstairs they both followed behind me

"I wasn't doing anything I would have been okay with doing" I snorted rolling my eye "What Dunham?" As I stepped in the door I ignored her heading straight for the stairs towards the roof I felt Elizabeth's hand grabbing me "Hey I'm talking to you" o shook her of and kept walking towards the roof

"Pete" I heard Dave yell I turned looking at him, as I did he looked down at Elizabeth I seen her standing there looking at me I looked away from her and looked at Dave

"What?" he shook his head grabbing Elizabeth's arm trying to pull her away from me

"Let's just go sis there's something up his ass" I snorted and turned back around and started to walk back up to the roof

"Let me go Dave" I heard her yell I turned my head slightly seeing her pull her arm from Dave's hand and started to follow me

As I got to the top I took out a cigarette and sat down on one of the seats with my back to the door, I could hear her breathing behind me what shocked me the most was when I heard her sniffle like she was crying, I turned my head slightly seeing her wipe her eyes

Even though I was mad at her it faded as soon as I looked at her.

I lend back grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me sitting her down on my lap

"Come on stop crying" I pulled her into a hug holding on to her

"_Pe..te…Im_" she hiccupped "_Sorry" _she whispered into my chest

I held onto her tighter with out actually hurting her.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell back there you passed out?" She sighed sitting up a little and straddled my legs

"When I was in Iraq after our Hummer rolled and I was in the hospital I found out I was pregnant so when I got back from the states I went and had a scan while they checked out my leg at one stage I was in so much pain and I was stressing that I passed out. The doctors did a few tests but couldn't figure out what was going on so they just thought it was just because I had high blood pressure until a woman walked into the office she has 4 kids and was asking me what my symptoms were. She did a few tests on me on what she thought it might be and it came back positive your not actually meant to get it till about 28 to 31 weeks into the pregnancy but it came up positive for gestational diabetes" I looked at her shocked

"You have diabetes and didn't tell me?" she stood up stepping away from me

"No Pete listen gestational diabetes is what pregnant women get and they only have it through pregnancy its not to the sage were I have to be on insulin shots for the rest of my life its just during the pregnancy but there is a small risk about 6 to 12 weeks after I give birth I have a glucose test which means that I don't eat for 12 hours and then if it comes back negative I have to check it every 3 years" I looked at her confused

"So wait does that mean our son has diabetes?" She shook her head

"No but he can have a high risk of it when he gets older"

"So nothing will happen to him"

"Yes and no"

"What?"

"if my blood sugar levels are to high, too much glucose will end up in our sons blood. When that happens his pancreas needs to produce more insulin to process the extra glucose, which can make our son gain weight mostly in his upper body"

I started to laugh "How is that bad?" Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the building

"Because of how small I am" I looked her over seeing that she is really small she always was but you never count out the small one. "When I give birth he can be to big and he can get stuck" I looked at her confused "He becomes a macrosomic baby I know big words trust me it all confused me first but once I read up about it I understood it all but any way if he's to large I cant push him out which means when I get to far and he starts to move to the birth canal and he will get stuck, so that means the doctor will have to do a shoulder dystocia, which means he pretty much fractures the bones in his shoulders"

"Like fuck he's breaking my baby's shoulders" I yelled standing up

"Trust me I know, any way because of what's been going on lately I haven't been eating properly lately and that's why I fainted its my body's way of saying eat look after your self" Before she seen it coming I lifted her up bridal style and carried her down stairs

"So your not mad at me now?" I laughed

"Nah you know I cant be mad at you for long, but next time you want to shoot Tommy Hatcher do it where there is no one around" She laughed moving closer to me

"So where are you taking me?"

"We getting you some food and lots of it your are going to eat"

**3 Weeks later Elizabeth's POV**

I was about 4 and a half months along now and it felt great Pete had gone back to work a week ago I laughed so hard when he came home because he came how with a whole box full of cards and gifts

"Babe check it out" I was sitting on the couch reading a book when he dropped the box down in front of me on the table

"What's all this?" I sat up putting my book down and started to look inside

"All the kids came together making us get well cards and gifts"

"US?" I laughed

He smiled moving back over to the door

"That's just my box" He bent bringing in two more boxes "These are yours" my jaw dropped

"No way your lying" he shook his head pulling a handful out

"Dear Miss Jones, Get well soon Miss Jones, We miss you Miss Dunham / Jones" I laughed standing up and grabbing a box from him and started going through it Pete sat down and did the same with his box

Half an hour later Pete started to go through my second box I stopped reading my letter when I heard Pete start laughing. I looked over at him and seen that he was laughing so hard that he was crying

"What?" I laughed standing up and grabbing the letter from him

"_Dear Miss Jones, I know your actually Mrs Dunham now but I don't want to believe it I still think we have a chance" _My eyes widened in shock "_I think I love you I don't know what it is about you but I love you please leave Mr Dunham for me we could be one big happy family _

_Lots of love Your last name Jones" _

I laughed shaking my head "Let me guess Show Gun aka Shoeb?" He nodded

Shoeb is one of the teachers at the school he would always hit on me but as a joke he was being a dork to Pete it was his way of getting pay back from when Pete hit on his girl friend a few years ago. In his defence he didn't know that it was his girl friend.

"I'm gonna kill him" I laughed sitting back down on the couch readying to rest of the letters after a little while I seen Pete stand up walking towards me smiling I looked at him with a confused look

"I never got to say hello" he smiled sitting on the floor next to me

"Oh hello" I smiled at him

He laughed shaking his head "I wasn't talking about you lady I was talking about my son" I rolled my eyes and moved my stomach closer to his face and laid back.

We did this alot he would just sit there for hours and read to him he mostly read about football and who was winning which and what his prediction for the match was.

He could sit there for days and talk about anything that comes to his mind.

"Hey kid its your dad"

"Again" I whispered

"Hear that mammas jealous over here" I laughed

"Why would I be I get to talk to him when ever I wont we sit here all day ever listening to music singing talking about how daddy has that greats Khyber pass" Pete looked at me shocked

"You talk to my kid about my ass" I laughed shaking my head

"I'm kidding Pete we talk about other stuff that's going to stay between mother and son" He rolled his eyes but turned his face back to my bump

"Ignore her this is my time isn't that right" Pete jumped up grabbing his Ipod out of his bag and coming to lay between my legs so that his head was lightly rested on my belly "Ill show you what real music is hey" he stuck one headphone in his ear and one on my belly "how about some The Script" I smiled knowing Pete use to hate them until I played a few of there songs and he got into them.

As I got to some of the last few letters I noticed one sitting there from the principle Mrs Smith.

I looked down and seen that Pete had gone to sleep smiling. I laughed laying my hand on his head and moving my fingers through the little hair that had grown lately.

I stayed were I was keeping my hand in his hair and started to read the letter

_Dear Elizabeth_

_I am writing to you today for a few reason one is to say congratulations on the wedding and the baby on the way I'm happy for you both and Pete is a good man how now has a great wife, I am also writing say I'm glad you got back from your duty safe and that I thank you for what you do to protect people you're an amazing women which is the reason for my next question. Elizabeth will you please be the principle of St Marks_ _elementary school?._

**I know its short and im sorry I promise that there will be another chapter soon and Tommy will be involed but you know I had to give Elizabeth a bit of happy **** please tell me what you think I love hearing what you think and thank you **luna **For being the only one that let me know that there is someone still reading I think you are the only one that is still reading but im just glad someone is please review let me know what you thought of the reason she fainted were you expecting that to happen?**

Thank you


	20. I Miss Doing This

Chapter 20

_Dear Elizabeth_

_I am writing to you today for a few reason one is to say congratulations on the wedding and the baby on the way I'm happy for you both and Pete is a good man who now has a great wife, I am also writing say I'm glad you got back from your duty safe and that I thank you for what you do to protect people you're an amazing women which is the reason for my next question. Elizabeth will you please be the principle of St Marks elementary school?._

I looked at the paper shocked and read it again

_Elizabeth will you please be the principle of St Marks elementary school? I know it must be a shock hearing this from me but I have thought about this a lot. I have spoken with the board of trusties and they have asked me to think of the right person to take my place and you were the first person that came to mind. I have spoken with a few teachers in the school asking them what they think of the idea I have asked that they not speak to Pete about it because I wanted you to hear this from me. They love it they think its great I even spoken with some of your students the love you they want you back. The reason I am leaving is as you know I am a single mother of 3. When my husband passed away we asked that I take our kids back to Ireland were we meet were we grew up so that they can have the life that we did I've recently realised that there's nothing really keeping me here my home is were my heart is and my heart is there I now cliché but its how I feel. I don't know if I could really leave and be happy knowing that my school is been run by some pansy asshole,_

_I laughed at the words she used_

_Please Elizabeth come back the whole school misses you around, please don't make me pick some pansy ass hole to look after my kids. I know you need time to think about it feel free to come see me if you would like to talk to me as you know I'm here every day_

_Mrs Kimberly Smith_

I don't know how long I was just sitting there looking at the paper for but I jumped when I heard Pete's voice

"Sorry babe I didn't even realise I was tired" I moved the paper away from my face and looked up at him he quickly jumped up asking me what was wrong "Why are you crying" I laughed wiping away my tears. I sat up a little so he could sit down once he sat down I handed the letter to him.

I watched him the whole time that he read the letter after about 20 minutes I finally said something

"Pete baby what do you think?" He turned to me and looked at me for a few minutes

"I think that's you should take it" He stood up kissing the top of my head "I have to piss like a race horse" As he walked down at the hall I watched him go as he was fully out of my sight I felt our baby kick me I gasped smiling this was the first time I felt something a few weeks ago when we found out I was having a boy it was the feeling of not knowing if he was still alive but know feeling him move was amazing and Pete wasn't there to feel it

"Pete" I yelled quickly moving towards the bathroom

"What? What's wrong?" He came running out I grabbed his hand and laying it across where I had felt the kick.

But nothing happened

"Come on handsome you kicked me when he left the room"

"He kicked when I left?" I nodded

"He must have wanted you to come back, now that your back he's relaxing" he laughed keeping his hand on my stomach and pulling me back to the couch. Once we got back in the spots we were before Pete laid his head back on my stomach again and started to talk to him again

"Pete baby?" he didn't look up at me he just kept looking straight ahead "Fine don't talk just listen then, I'm sorry" I whispered I felt him tense against my legs "I won't take the job if you don't want me to I can talk to her Kim see if she will point you principle I couldn't think of any one better then the person that went there and is a teacher there and loves each and every kid like they were his own" Pete sat up rubbing the back of his head looking at the floor

"Its not that Kim couldn't have picked a better person to do it I just I'm worried about you I don't wont you to stress out all the time" I smiled sitting up and moving to straddle his waist

"Your worried about me?" I smiled wrapping my arms around his shoulders

"Of course you're my wife and your have my son inside of you I don't what I would do if I lost either on of let alone both so I wont you to take it easy for the next five months" I smiled putting my forehead against his

I can't stress when I have you around looking after me" He smiled "And when I'm hungry I can call you to my office and send you to keep me some food instead having to wait for Red to get a brake and bring me what I'm craving" He laughed "And remember when we were kids and you use to tell us that you had sex with the principle in her office now when you say it, it can actually be true" He laughed

"You know I may have not had sex in her office with her but Anna Mac gave me a cheeky hand job in there" I throw my head back laughing, he started to laugh with me

"I know" Pete stopped laughing and looked at me confused "She did it to hurt me" Now he really looked confused Remember how I was a pretty closed of person when I was younger I wouldn't talk to anyone" He nodded cringing a little "And when I was around you and Dave you guys could always get me laughing and smiling but it would fade when I wasn't with you guys" He nodded "Well she guessed that I liked you that the reason I would smile with what ever you said was because of that, it kind of was that… but it wasn't really, any way you guys were just to the two people I cared about the most. Well anyway after it happened she came of to Lani, Kerry and I that she just gave the hottest guy in school a hand job any way we all wanted to know who she was talking about and she told us it was you, If it wasn't for Lani pretty much sitting on my lap because I was doing her hair then I would have ripped her fake ass smile of her face"

"Wait is that why after it you didn't talk to me for a month?" I nodded

"I hated you so much even though you didn't know how I felt back then I still hated you though, but then with everything that was happening to Lani it made me realise that I needed you,"

"You know I still can't forgive her for that"

"I haven't and she knows that I still remember the letter I wrote to her, that she said is what helped her to stop"

"Will you tell me?" I nodded

"Ahh yeah, Cut one, Cut two I'm bleeding for you. Cut three, Cut four, Too hard to ignore. Cut five, Cut six, I'm sick of your tricks. Cut seven, Cut eight, I'm drowning in my hate for you. Cut nine, Cut ten, Start again... Cut one, Cut two, Bruised black and blue. Cut three, Cut four, Blood stains the floor. Cut five, Cut six, Pain and fear mix. Cut seven, Cut eight, I've sealed my fate Cut nine, Cut ten, To hell again... Cut one, Cut two, This hurt I feel is true. Cut three, Cut four, Scars deep and raw. Cut five, Cut six, Too late to fix. Cuts seven, Cut eight, Now it's too late. Cut nine, Cut ten, I'm dead, the end... how does it feel hearing that Lani I'm your best friend talk to me or ill do what your doing ill start to slowly kill my self… screw my father trying to kill me you can kill me instead, Actually no you keep acting like a selfish bitch trying to kill yourself you wont have to use that razor blade to kill you ill kill you," Pete looked at me shocked "I guess she was scared id kill her" he laughed shaking his head

"Yeah maybe. Did she ever tell Bov?" I shook my head

"No she only told us she didn't even tell Kerry,"

"I know she started to cut again after the accident" I looked at Pete shocked moving to get a better look at him "She stopped cause of what I did to her but she didn't cut her arms she use to cut her legs" I looked at him shocked "She hated that she couldn't move her legs but she could feel them so she would cut them to make her feel… something. I court her doing it one day and as you know she has a pool in her back yard" I nodded I loved that thing I tend to go there often to have a swim "When I seen her doing it I picked her up while she was yelling at me to leave her alone and I throw her straight in she sank straight to the bottom" I looked at him shocked "I jumped in after her pulling her to the top she was screaming at me calling me stupid so I dropped her again, once we came back the second time she didn't say anything she just started crying and saying she was sorry begging me to help her" I nodded "After that day she ended up living with me for two months Bov punched me in the face the day she moved in he thought I was sleeping with her" he laughed shaking his head

"So we lied about why she was really here and told him that she and Edgar needed space that they were fighting we told him what had been going on with her and why she was living with me he was okay with it he ended flying to New Zealand to visit his family over there for the two months when he came back he looked like shit he said New Zealand was amazing but it just didn't seem right without her he missed her and he needed her to come home with him so she went"

"Is that why you guys are so close now?" he nodded

"Yeah-" before he could say anything else my phone started to ring I lend over grabbing it and seeing Reds number pop up I smiled answering it

"Hello Pizza call line how can I help you" Pete laughed looking at me like I was nuts

"Yes hi my names Demand and I'm calling to demand the Dunham family to come to the Abbey in 20 minutes" I laughed nodding

"Okay I believe I can get the Dunham family to the Abbey in 20 minutes is there a reason why"

"Okay this isn't funny any more" I laughed

"True what's up?"

"I need you I'm stuck down here with these idiots and I need my pool partner" I laughed smiling

I heard Dave yelling in the back ground, "Hey sis tell little Pete he doesn't need his make up" I laughed looking at Pete

"Red wants us to go to the Abbey and Dave said to tell you that you don't need your make-up tonight" He laughed

"Cheeky Slag" He lifted me as he stood so that I could stand

"Will be there in 10" I hung up when I heard the boys cheering I started to walk towards the room to get dressed when I felt Pete's arms wrap around my waist laying his hands on my belly "Are you hoping he will think your gone and kick?" he nodded "give it sometime you'll feel him soon" I kissed his arm as I moved towards the room, I quickly throw on some jeans and with a white singlet and a small vest because I wanted to show of my stomach as much as I could I love my bump I love my baby, and by the way Pete was looking at me the whole time I was getting dressed I'm going to say he loves it all.

We quickly moved and started to walk to the Abbey the best thing about living just around the corner you could walk there and back in 5 minutes.

Once we walked in Red ran over to me giving me a hug we kind of hadn't see each other in a few weeks

"Yay my partners here lets play, Dave and Pete and Elizabeth and I" Before either of us could do anything Dave shook his head yelling

"No, no, no, no" We looked at him confused "Hell no last time we did that Pete and I won I didn't get laid for like 3 days cause you were mad at me hell no" I laughed at Red smiling

"Fine Pete and I, and Dave you can go with Red" he nodded

"I like the sound of that"

"Just so you know" Red said standing next to Dave "If we lose you don't get any for a week" I laughed grabbing the pool que of Pete

"I'm braking" I yelled out

"Why do you get to brake" Red yelled over to me as she drank her beer"

"Because I'm awesome and you all suck" she laughed shaking her head

At the end of the game Pete and I had one because Dave 'accidentally' sunk the black ball funny thing was he knew Red would be able to stick with what she said she never could.

The Abbey was packed tonight there were people every where I was sitting at the booth with the boys while Pete and Swill went up to get another round. Even though I'm not drinking this has been on of my favourite nights that I have had in such a long time,

The next morning I woke up with Pete and told him that I was coming into work with him to speak with Kim see about the job I asked him what he thought and if he was okay with it. I wanted him to be okay with it he's been working at that school longer then any one there he knows that school like the back of his hand we both grow up in that school and I didn't wont to take something that should be his.

He told me it was the perfect job for me.

When I got to the school Pete told me to wait in the car til all the kids were in the class just so I could sneak through without them seeing me giving me time to speak with Kimberly without being attacked by kids. Once they were all in there classes I quickly snuck to Kim's office without anyone seeing as I stepped in Kim froze from passing around in the room and looked at me

"Please tell me this is good news?" I smiled nodding

"I want to take the job were do I sign?" She smiled giving me a hug

"Thank you so much for this" I laughed

"Nah I love these kids and I love this school nothing would really stop me from taking it apart from Pete and he gave me his blessing"

"Thank you Pete Dunham" She yelled making me laugh.

Kim and I spent the next 3 hours talking over what I had to do were everything was and how the system worked here.  
Pete came in at one stage checking in on me making sure I was okay and brought me some water and some food I didn't tell him if I had taken the job or not, Kim smiled at us both.

No one knew that I was here apart from Kim and Pete so I thought it would be funny to go surprise Pete's class while they had sports on the field.

Kim stayed back in the office to get the papers set up for me to sign for the transfer, that I would be taking over sooner then I thought.

Once I got out to the field I could hear Pete talking

"Alright boys time to stretch you don't wont to end up with a knee like mine" I seen a few of the boys cringe making me cringe at the memory how much pain that he was in when I got back I was surprisingly shocked at how quick he did heal but then again its Pete he wasn't going to let something like that stop him from going back to school.

As I was standing there watching him I could see that the boys were listening to every word that he said no one was playing being silly. As he was about to split up the teams I sneezed everyone turned looking at me

"Miss. Jones" They all came running at me I seen the smile spread across Pete's face I crouched down so that they wouldn't run into my stomach.

As they all reached me they all looked down at my stomach.

One of them spoke up "Miss Jones did you get fat?" I laughed looking up at Pete shaking my head he was trying to couch to cover his laugh

"No" I laughed "I'm pregnant, and it's not Miss Jones any more, I got married" I lifted my hand showing of my rings A few of the boys looked sad but a few clapped smiling at me

"Then who did you marry?" I laughed looking at Pete. They all turned around shocked Pete lifted his hand showing his wedding band "You married Mr. Dunham?" I laughed nodding "So do we call you Mrs Dunham now?" I laughed nodding

"Yeah from now on you do"

"Mrs are you coming back?" I looked up at Pete I could see him acting like he wasn't listening but he so was

"I don't know do you guys wont me back?"

"Yes!" they all yelled

I laughed smiling "That's good because I'm your new principle" Everyone's mouth dropped open if it could it would be one the floor well grass

I seen the look in Pete's face it was the look of happiness it was the look of love that he had for me that look alone could make me crumble into a billion peaces.

After a minute on silence all the boys started laughing

"What's so funny" They all turned pointing there finger at Pete

"Sir she's your boss at home and at work" I laughed falling backwards making me laugh harder

"Cheeky little gits, that's it run around the field 3 times, go!" he laughed when he heard a few of them groan

"So worth it" I heard one of the boys Andrew whisper to his friend.

A few seconds later I felt Pete grab my hands pulling me into his arms.

"Couldn't have picked a better person for the job, well apart from me but you will do" I laughed wrapping my arms around his waist

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Mr and Mrs Dunham sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" I shook my head pulling away from him

"Do you think I could stay with you for the rest of the day? I miss these guys"

"Course you're the principle you can do what ever you won't" I laughed smiling

"That's right now I wont you to carry me around the rest of the day" he shrugged bending down to pick me up. I laughed moving away from him "Piss of"

After the boys ran around the field 3 times Pete stopped them smiling "Alright boys you look a bit puffed there" I laughed at his sarcastic voice

"Sir is Mrs Jon- I mean Mrs Dunham spending the day with us?"

"Yeah she missed you a lot.

"That I did now come on lets play"

The rest of the period we ended up just playing around most of the boys kept asking questions like why weren't they invited to the wedding when's the baby dew what is it what are we naming 'it' and there was a lot of the say 'IT'

Pete and I hadn't really told people that we were having a boy we wanted to keep it between us for awhile, and we hadn't really talked about names actually we haven't talked about the baby at all apart from the kicking my health and the fact were having a boy.

Towards the end of the Day Kim came into see me smiling when she seen I was helping Pete teach history by acting out the battle of Battle of Thermopylae ( Thar MOP I lee) back in 480 BC between August 7th and September 8-10 In Greece Thermopylae where the Persians gain Control of Boeotia, He was King Leonidas and I was King Xerxes, I lost 20,000 men he lost 4,000 Men.

Everyone laughed and started clapping when I stabbed Pete with my pencil sword it didn't actually happen in the battle but I looked cool at the time.

Everyone sat up straight when Kim came in.

Its okay calm down I'm not going to say anything I just won't to grab Mrs. Dunham if that's okay?" They all nodded smiling

"But we wont her back soon" I heard someone yell as I walked out the door I laughed shutting the door behind me.

"I see you've had a good day then?" She smiled sitting down on the bench out the front of the class. I could still see inside Pete was handing out papers laughing at something that one of the boys had said

"Yeah I did I haven't had that much fun in a long time"

"That's good because now all you need is to sign this and then every day from now on you can do it as much as you won't" I smiled grabbing the papers out of her hand

"And you did put the deal that I had with my salary in the contract" she nodded

"Yes everything that you earn goes straight to an account so that the end of the year all that money can go into taking the kids some where for the day for Christmas" (**Something that would be cool for kids motivate them to wont to come to school I don't know we had that when I was going to school if you were good the whole year we got to go to Rainbows End like one of the coolest place in Auckland New Zealand as well as Sky city tallest building in New Zealand lol **)

"Cool then where's the pen" She laughed pulling out a pen I signed it on the spot.

As I finished signing I felt a kick I squeaked smiling and quickly moved into the class room Pete turned looking at me shocked I grabbed his hand laying it on my stomach just as he kicked.

"Is that?" He didn't have to say anything for me to know what he was saying. I smiled nodding my head

"You finally get to feel him kick the shit out of me"

"He's playing football in there" Pete said laughing

Before I even realized there were 20 hands trying to put there hands on my stomach I laughed smiling at the look on Pete's face it was a look of pure aww he was happy and that made me happy. I never had spoken to him about the baby about weather he wanted to be a dad now if he really wanted to have a baby know getting married is different he could still go out and I could go with him and now he has to think about our son. But standing here looking at him watching the kids as they touched my stomach o could see how happy he is how much joy was in his eyes and seeing that made me realize he was happy he wanted this baby as much as I did.

**5 months later Elizabeth is 9 months Pregnant and is dew in 2 weeks**

I was at home sitting on the couch reading a book when I seen the front door open "Hey babe guess who I found down stairs" Pete came through the front door followed by the rest of the guys

" 'ello love" Ned said kissing my head pushing Pete out of the way when he came over to give me a kiss

"Hi Ned" I seen Pete punch him in the spin not hard but enough for him to gasp and fall to the ground giving Pete enough time kiss me and move away from him.

"So hows my little footballer" he asked kissing my belly

"Being mean to his mum he seems to like playing foot ball with my bladder"

"Aye, Aye that's my boy" I glared at Pete.

"Come here ill rip out your bladder and play football with it and see how you feel" Pete's eyes widened in shook looking at me "Sorry baby" I grabbed his hand so that he was sitting next to me "I'm sorry I've just been board I've barely left this spot, you know today I was so board that I was actually thinking of getting my car finding some joggers running down the street and blasting Eye of the Tiger" all the boys laughed "I need out of the house for awhile please Pete get me out of here" He smiled kissing my head

"That's why were all here we've come to take you to the Abbey for a few hours" I glared at Dave as he said it

"You better not be lying to me David other wise your bladder wont be the thing I will be ripping off" he cringed away from me

"I promise you Red is actually going meeting us down there when she finishes work" I nodded

"Fine help me up so I can put some clothes on.

Half an hour later we were all down the Abbey laughing and talking about stupid shit we did when we were kids.

I needed a drink so I told Pete that I was going up to get it he offered to get it for me but I told him that I needed a walk. He jumped up helping me stand as, as I got to the bar Terry was already pouring my drink

"How did you know I needed a drink" I can ready you like a book baby girl I smiled taking the drink

"Stick on the baby's tab" he laughed nodding at me. As I turned around to walk back to the bar I seen Pete trying to step around a chick that was blocking his way to the toilet you could see in his face that he didn't wont her near him as I stepped closer to wear they were I heard Pete "I'm married"

"What your wife doesn't know won't hurt her" I snorted

"Yeah just piss of alright he told you the first time he was married" I said as I got closer

She turned around looking at me up and down and snorted

"Shut up you fat little shit" She said turning back to Pete I laughed shaking my head I looked her up and down laughing

"At least I have an excuse what's yours?" I said, I heard Pete cough to cover his laugh

She spun around shocked

"You Bitch" she yelled slapping me across the face I heard a gasp that I think actually came from me then I felt Pete grab onto my arm

"Come on babe"

"Nah let me go I'm going to kill her" I felt Pete stop smiling at me he nodded his head for me to turn around, as I looked around I seen Red punch her in the face I laughed smiling.

"You yammer on about nothing you talk shit and you hit a pregnant chicks, bitch you got problems.

"Ive got problems why the hell is a pregnant chick in a bar in the first place" she said

"Because she owns half this place" I heard Terry Yell from behind the bar as he was cleaning a few glasses

"There's your answer bitch now get the hell out of here before I force you out of here or they make you get out" I turned seeing the boys standing glaring at the stupid bitch. She took a step away from Red and started to walk towards her table, grabbing her bag, and walking out the door the whole time she kept her eyes on me, I guess she was trying to scare me,. Its wasn't working but if looks could kill id be laughing at how I'm still alive.

As I was standing there I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I gasped grabbing a hold of Pete as I felt a pop as my water broke.

**Haha I know it's a long chapter but I figured it made up for all the short ones and it actually felt good to write a really long chapter I mean its not the best one ive ever wrote but I know the next chapter should be pretty funny with Elizabeth so please can someone Review please**

**Tell me what you think my next chapter should be like if Elizabeth should go Crazy on Pete or should she just scream a lot lol please review **


	21. ITS A BOY!

Chapter 21

No ones POV

As Elizabeth was standing there she felt a sharp pain in her stomach gasping out and grabbing a hold of Pete as she felt a pop as her water broke it felt like someone put a water hose on full blast between her legs.

"Shit babe if you needed to go to the toilet you could have just said" Pete whispered to Elizabeth

Elizabeth shook her head turning and slapping him upside the head "You idiot my water just broke"

His eyes widened looking down at her like she was nuts

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth laughed shaking her head

"Na I stuck a balloon up there and when I thought the right time came I popped it to be funny"

"Well aren't you full of jokes tonight" Pete said smiling at her

"Shut up and get me to the hospital you dip shit" Pete quickly picked her up bridal style cared her out to the front of the bar, luckily Red's car was there so he quickly but gently put her in.

As he started the car she felt a contraction coming Pete seen her grab the seat squeezing it and crying out in pain "OH FUCK" She screamed

Not long later she screamed out again as another contraction ripped through her body

"Oh don't make me come in th-" Elizabeth started to say but stopped screaming out in pain once again, her contractions were really close, Pete thought

"Oh, Your defiantly a Dunham" Pete smiled looking out of the corner of his eye at her

"You okay baby" Her eyes turned straight to Pete Glaring at him

"Sweet as a nut babe I don't at all feel like someone is trying to cut me from the inside or anything" Pete cringed at how calm her voice was

"Sorry?"

"Oh you will be when i-" She screamed again "Oh I'm going to kill you" She said turning to Pete "We are never having Sex again… actually I won't a divorce is what I really won't" Elizabeth hadn't realised there were people in the back of the car until she heard laughing.

She turned a little seeing Red, Dave and Bov sitting in the back she looked in the car behind them and seen the rest all packed in Ned's car

"Hey look even all your friends came to watch as your son is born and you die" Pete smiled kissing her head

"I love you" he whispered

"Yeah I love you to, ass hole"

One hour later and it was time for Elizabeth push

"Come on baby you can do it" Pete kept whispering in her ear "Breath"

"Fuck up Dunham you don't have to push a baby the size of a football out of your-" Elizabeth screamed and started to push when she heard the doctor telling her to push, as she pushed her body forward she smacked Pete in the head with his head, He fell backwards smacking his head again on the table

"Oh fuck you have no idea how bad this hurts" Elizabeth's head snapped looking at him,

"Really?" She whispered

"Ah shit sorry babe ignore me"

She pushed as hard as she could a few more times screaming the nurses and doctors blushed at the chorus of swear words coming out of her mouth.

"Okay Elizabeth one more I promise it gets easy from here his shoulders are out now he should just slide out from now on" With one last push Elizabeth cried out in pain but stopped hearing the cries of her son. Elizabeth seen the doc pass there son to one of the nurses wrapping him in a blanket and laying him down on Elizabeth's chest she looked up at Pete seeing the smile spread right across his face from ear to ear. "Wont a hold?" He smiled leaning down as Elizabeth put there son in his arms

"Am I doing it right?"

"Perfectly" he smiled when he seen his eyes open looking up at Pete

"He has my eyes with a mix of your green eyes" Pete whispered scared that if he talked to loud he might hurt his ears

Elizabeth grabbed her phone taking a picture of Pete the way that he looked at that moment was one she wanted to have to remember forever.

Before Elizabeth could get a hold again the nurse came over to them

"I'm sorry guys but can I please take baby Dunham with me?"

Elizabeth sat up as best she could glaring at the nurse, the nurse seen the way she was looking at her and shook her head

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him we just clean him up put some clothes on him and put him in the new born word I promise that you can have him back soon as mum here gets checked out and she gets the all clear and your in your own room we will bring him back to you I promise" Elizabeth relaxed nodding but Pete moved his arms away from the nurse when she went to grab him out of his arms.

"Babe its okay let her take him I wouldn't let her take him if I didn't trust she would do everything in her power to protect him. Wont you love" Elizabeth turned her big mamma bear face onto her" Even though she had only been a mother for less then 5 minutes Elizabeth always had that look when it came down to is she would always protect the ones she cares about

"Of course mama" when she left the room Pete lent down pulling Elizabeth in to a deep and loving kiss he was telling her in that kiss how happy he was how much he loved her.

Pete pulled away smiling down at her

"I love you" He whispered as the doctors took her down the hall into a private room.

As he walked out to the waiting area he seen Dave passing and everyone else's head down waiting.

Dave had heard Pete's approach and his head shot up looking straight at him

"How are they?" Dave said

"Elizabeth's okay they just took her down to a private room to check her out and our son is okay" Everyone's head shot up looking at him

"You 'ad a Boy" Bov said standing up and watching as Pete smiled harder at them all.

"Aye aye!" everyone yelled moving towards him Dave grabbed him pulling him into a hug

"Oh bollocks" Swill said everyone turned looking at him "I had a fiver on you having a girl"

"Yeah so did I, not that I care I was hoping for a boy just wanted to bet a girl" Dave said

"Well I could have told you we were having a boy we've known since she had her scan after the Tommy shit went down" Everyone turned looking at Pete shocked

"You bet against us all saying you were having a girl not long after that" He laughed smiling

"Yeah"

"You cheeky git" Pet laughed turning around to take them down to see Elizabeth when he seen the nurse that took there son go running into Elizabeth's room with a panicked look on her face.

Pete took of down the hall running into her room.

The doctor stopped him asking questions but no one was listening there were all looking at Elizabeth shaking on the bed, her eyes had rolled in the back of her head.

"PETE" the doctor yelled getting his attention "What has Elizabeth been eating lately"

"Anything she wont's" Pete said keeping his eyes on her "What's wrong with her?"

"She's going into a diabetic shock, if we don't treat it quickly this could send her into a coma and when that happens, there is a small chance that she won't come out of it" Pete's heart dropped to his feet

"Then help her" Dave yelled

The doctor stuck something in her arm then a few seconds later she stopped going completely still her eyes closed as she gasped for air

"What did you do to her?" Dave asked again Pete was still standing there looking scared

"She's going to be okay we need to keep and eye on her from now on, I gave her a insulin shot its just fights what was just happening to her, with what Elizabeth had she had to control her diet and exercise with what you were just saying she sounds like she wasn't watching what she was eating"

What the doctor said made Pete snap "Of course she fuckin' wasn't she was more worried about our baby then fuckin' what she was eating" Pete was now in the doctors face Dave and Bov quickly grabbed his arms pulling him away from the doctor

"I'm sorry Mr Dunham I know this must be hard for you but she knew she had to be careful that she had a strict diet for awhile its understandable she was hungry and just wanted to eat what she wanted some pregnant women do that but this could really harm her in the long term" Pete's head snapped towards the doctor

"What do you mean harm her?"

"She could develop type 2 diabetes which means that she will have to be on insulin for the rest of her life and if she doesn't look after herself it could kill her…."

**3 hours later Pete's POV**

I had been sitting next to her bed for the last 3 hours she still hadn't woken they had brought our son in soon after everyone left, I had been laying on Elizabeth's bed for the last few hours with him laying on my chest he looked so peaceful.

The nurse had come in a little while ago checkin' on me seeing how I was going and showing me how to change his nappy.

After 5 hours she still hadn't woken up and I started to worry I sent Dave and the boys home a few hours ago letting them know that I would call them when she woke giving them an update, they still hadn't meet our son I did try but Red said that it wasn't right of Liza wasn't around to see us with him.

When the doc came in on his last rounds checking out his patients I asked him why she still hadn't woken?

"Its nothing to worry about Mr Dunham it happens she must just be tired, She will wake up" Pete nodded as he watched his son and his wife sleeping looking at them both made him tired making him wont to sleep. But he didn't wont to knowing that Elizabeth could wake up while he's sleeping.

"Screw it a nap wont hurt" I whispered closing my eyes

Before I knew it I was woken up by a baby scream I looked over at him seeing my mum picking him up

"Shshshshsh" she whispered holding him to her chest he stopped crying and looked up at mum

"Mum what are you doing here?" I asked walking of to her

"I called her" I spun around seeing Elizabeth walking out of the bathroom I didn't even notice she wasn't laying next to me when I woke up

I quickly moved over to her hugging her trying not to hold her to tight when I did

She giggled in the crock of my neck making me smile.

"I'm so glad your awake" I moved her around kissing her lightly you scared me"

"I scare everyone its one of my many talents" I laughed kissing her again

"Come on you to in front of the mini Dunham… You guys really need to give him a name" I turned looking at him then turned back to Elizabeth

"Have you thought of any names?" she smiled

"Kind of I've been thinking about a name that I've heard you talking to Dave about but you never told me?" I looked at her confused for a second then it clicked

"You heard me that day? I thought you were asleep" She smiled wrapping her arms around my waist

"Baby I know and hear everything" I laughed shaking my head

"Did you like it" She smied nodding

"Course I did it's a beautiful name, why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think you would like it"

"What name?, what name?" Mum said sounding excited

:His name is…"

**4 hours later Elizabeth's POV**

Pete and I have called everyone inviting them to come down and meet our son we still hadn't told them his name yet but Rebecca seemed to love it which made Pete so much happier.

When they all got there everyone got a hold but they all kept asking what his name was Pete and I told them they had to wait till Steve got here with Ben before we told anyone.

When they did get there Ben kept steering at him even kissed his little hand when it swung and hit him in the mouth.

"So tell us. Steve's here now" I looked up at Pete telling him to tell everyone

"Okay we named him Mini Dunham" Everyone started to laugh but Swill was looking at him confused

"You named your son Mini?" That made everyone else laugh

"No you idiot" Ned smacked upside of the head "They were 'avin a bubble" it took a few seconds for him to click

"Ahh" he started laughing

""Oh my god shut him up" I said shaking my head Ned slapped over the head again

"Slap me again and ill open a can of whoop ass on you" That made everyone laugh

"Alright, alright his names… Jax short for Jackson (**HAHA did you think I was going to use that name lol I just really like it **)" We waited to hear what they had to say when no one said anything I spoke up

"Well we really don't care what you think of the name we like it if you don't like don't say his name just keep calling him Mini Dunham like we did"

"No, no we like it" Red said stepping towards me who was holding him again "Well I like it I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that I have the cutest nephew I have ever seen " I laughed kissing her cheek

"When is it your turn to give me a niece or nephew?" I said to Red rather then Dave cause every time I say it he fezzes up.

"After we finally get married it keeps getting pushed back, but I am getting married next week no matter what even if I have to drag his ass down the ail I'm still getting married" Everyone smiled laughing.

We spent the next 3 hours talking while everyone got a hold of Jackson. They all stayed till the nurse came in telling them to leave to give me some rest not that I needed I, the nurse said that Pete could stay over night, so he left to go home and grab some baby clothes and clothes for us asking Tj to stay with me.

We were both sitting there I was on the bed he was sitting in the chair next to me not saying anything I finally asked what was wrong.

"Nothing will talk about it another time" I shook my head sitting up

"No come on tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay fine, I was at yours a few weeks ago with Pete and the boys when the phone started to ring so I answered it cause Pete was in the kitchen and I was closest, It was General Anthony" I froze knowing what he was calling about "He wanted to speak with you, he was calling because he wanted you to come back to finish the job that we couldn't after the accident, Elizabeth he wants us to go back in 3 months"

**Please please please please please please Review **


	22. YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Chapter 22

"Elizabeth he wants us to go back in 3 months" his eyes widened after he said that and looked over my shoulder, I turned around seeing Pete standing at the door

He was just standing there looking at me his eyes kept flicking over to Jackson "Babe?"

"Your not going back" He stepped in put the bags down on one of the chairs and walking over to Jackson

"If they tell me I have to go back I have a legally binding contract to with hold if I don't go back I can be thrown in to prison"

"Well then fucking call them because you're not going back"

"I don't have a chose in the mater Pete" he shook his head lifting Jax up when he started to cry

"I don't care discussion over you not going back. I'm taking him for a walk calm him down" I groaned

"Pete' I half yelled to him but he ignored me and kept walking

"Elizabeth I'm so sorry" I shook my head at him

"Don't worry about it he will calm down and come back and will talk then" he nodded standing up

"Ill go then let you guys talk don't yell to loud" he whispered kissing my head as he walked past.

Half an hour later Pete came back with a sleeping Jackson he put him down not even looking at me as he came in.

"Is this how its going to be your just going to sit there and ignore me and stare at our son cause if it is you can fuck right of" I seen anger spread across Pete's face "Go on start yelling at me its what your good at" His head snapped towards me.

"I'm not letting you go back you just had a baby OUR son and you got a job a full time job here with us, your family" The look in Pete's eyes was scaring me… there was no… soul in them.

"Pete I've told you this so many times the first time I went back and half an hour ago when you stormed out of here like a child" his eyes turned glaring at me "If I don't go back I' am made to go back I get dragged back or they just send me to prison for braking my contract either way I still leave there's nothing that I can do I can call the General and speak to him and explain to him my situation but there's a HUGE chance he will still send me back"

"I don't care you go and we wont be here when you get back" I looked at Pete shocked

"So you're telling me that your going to take my son away from me for doing something that I've been doing for 6 years?"

"Pretty much" I laughed rolling my eye

"Fine then get out" Now it was Pete looking shocked but he didn't move "I said GET OUT!" I screamed at him he stood and moved to pick Jackson up "Touch my son and ill break your legs" yelling at Pete woke him up again.

I slowly stood up cringing when I felt pain down blow I forgot I had needed 4 stitches. I fell into the chair close to me wishing for the pain to go away.

I seen Pete move towards me

"Elizabeth are you okay" he put his hand on my cheek but I moved away

"Don't touch me" I said as I started to feel that familiar stinging in my eyes before I realised what happened Pete pulled me into his arms "No let me go you were leaving remember, So leave" I said trying to stand up to move over to Jackson.

"You can't move just sit down and I will get him" I shook my head sucking in a deep breath and stood up I felt the pain but I ignored it knowing my son needed me.

"Elizabeth please just listen to what I'm trying to say to you" I spun around looking at him with a glare

"I' am listing Pete but your not listening to ME if I could I would stay do you think I really won't to leave my new born son behind, do you really think I would won't to leave you behind…" I took a deep breath in "I wont to stay I'm happy here I've made my life here I have a FAMILY here something I've never really had, but the people over there in Iraq that are risking there life's to protect billions of people… they are also my family and they need me so that they can go home to there family's" I seen the pain spread across his face.

"You really have to go don't you" he whispered sitting down and putting his head in his hands

"Yeah I do and I swear to god Pete when I do go if you take my son away from me when I get back I will find you and I will kill you" he nodded laughing

"I know you would but I would never do it"

"Good cause I kind of don't won't to kill you I still love you" he smiled standing up and pulling me into a hug

"Its not that I don't won't you to go baby" He said kissing my head "It's the fact that I don't know if I could do this on my own" I smiled kissing his lips lightly

"You can do it baby, and I promise I will do what I have to do as quick as I can in and out Marine style"

"What is it that you and Tj have to keep going back to do?" I sighed

"You should probably sit down for this" he looked at me confused but sat down pulling me with him "I'm a trained sniper, assassin, my job is to kill people that are a threat to… well everyone"

"Oh shit" I laughed

"That's what I said that's why it took me so long to be deployed they were training me" So does that mean that this time around your safer" I nodded

"I guess I don't know it depends on how much they need me but ill still talk to the General see if I could maybe get him to find someone else" Pete Beamed "He owes me one"

"What about Tj?" Pete asked

"He still goes if I don't go they will still need him"

That night I fell asleep in Pete's arms with our son lying next to us we where a family… but for how long.

**Next Day**

Pete had left earlier this morning to get us some real food for breakfast so I decided now would be the best time to call the General. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and walked over to Jackson smiling at him when I seen his eyes open looking up at me, I dialled the number then put my other hand on his stomach smiling when he grabbed a hold of my finger after a few rings he answered

"Hello General Anthony Holden speaking"

"Hello General Holden its Lieutenant Colonel Elizabeth Jones here well its Dunham now I got married a few months ago, how are you sir?"

"Ahh Elizabeth its good to hear from you, I'm good thankyou, how are you I heard you were pregnant?" I smiled looking down at Jackson

"Yes I was I had my son yesterday"

"Congratulations, you will have to bring some pictures when you come back" I cringed

"Yes sir that's actually why I am calling"

"Oh no"

"Yes I'm sorry sir like I said to you I'm a new mum a new wife I've finally recovered from the accident that forced me out, and as much as I would love to come back I can't leave my family this time sir, you needed my help last time and I came running but this time I need your help" I heard silent's on the other side of the phone "Sir?"

"I'm still here Lieutenant Colonel do you mind if I call you back later today I have a meeting I have to get to and ill bring your request up in the meeting" I smiled down at Jackson

"Not a problem sir thank you" We both hung up just as Pete walked through the door

He froze when he seen me put down the phone

"Hey baby" I moved over to him slowly grabbing the food out of his hands and kissing his cheek

"Who was that, that you were talking to?" He asked when I slowly sat down on the bed cringing when I felt pain.

"Oh Chris from work he was just calling to see how I was and let me know that the board has appointed him principle for the time will I am on maternity leave" He looked at me confused

"You know I can see that your lying right?" I rolled my eyes smiling

"Yeah I know"

"You spoke with him didn't you?" I nodded "And?"

"And nothing" I shrugged "He had a meeting he's going to call me back tonight" He nodded sitting down next to me pulling Jackson close to us.

**4 hours later **

Pete and I had been waiting for one of the nurses to come along and let us know if we could go home today.

After an hour we finally heard from one of the nurses

"Hello Mr and Mrs Dunham great news you guys can head home" I smiled hugging Pete "We don't usually let family's go home a day after birth unless this isn't there first child but because we kept an eye on you last night and Elizabeth you were great up when he cried feed him and as soon as you were in bed you were asleep which is great cause mums need sleep and you don't even look tired, as well as you Pete you were great last night up when he cried helping Elizabeth out when she needed it " I smiled at her if she only knew I can go a hole day with 2 hours sleep its what I'm trained to do

"I've got the discharge papers right here for you both to sign so once that's all done you guys can head home and will see you back here in a few days for mum and son check up" I smiled at her as Pete and I signed the papers.

I quickly got our stuff together and got out of there. I had spent more time in hospitals then I had ever wanted to.

Pete had called everyone letting them know that we would be home soon, luckily everything at the apartment had been set up.

Pete and I had been looking for a new house lately wanting to raise our son in a real home. I had found on close buy Dave and Red and also close to the school but I hadn't spoken to Pete about it yet I figured now would be a good time.

Once we were all in the car I told Pete to take a detour to the house not telling him why we were going that way I quickly txt the real estate agent telling her to meet us at the house so I could show Pete around. I had gone through it on my own a few days ago I lied when I told Pete I hadn't left the house in weeks.

Once we came to the house I asked Pete to pull into the drive.

"Where are we?" I smiled getting out of the car he followed me as I got out I went around grabbing Jackson out of his car seat

"You know how the last few weeks I've been at home since you made me take my maternity leave?" he nodded "Well I never really stayed at home" he started glaring at me "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not" he laughed shaking his head at me "and I found this place" I heard a car pull in behind us, I turned seeing Neena getting out of the car I bent down grabbing a blanket to cover Jackson so that he wouldn't get cold. "Babe this is Neena she's going to show us around today" he shook hands with her and "Neena this is my husband Pete"

"Aww the famous Pete that I've heard so much about" Pete looked at me confused

"I didn't talk about you that much, I just said that my husband would love how big the back yard is he won't care what the house looks like" His head shot up to the house

"How big is the back?" He looked existed

"Kiss me and ill tell you" he ran over to me kissing me with so much passion I thought I was going to fall to the ground with our son in my arms. "Well it's about the size of a football field but there's a pool and a play ground"

"No way, can I go have a look" he looked at me and Neena like a little kid at a candy store waiting for one of his parent to say go pick a lolly.

Yeah there's a gate around the left" Neena told him before I could say ill come with you he was off

I started to laugh when he was gone out of our sight.

"And that's my husband" I said laughing with Neena "he isn't like this often but when he sees something that's big enough for him to play football on then I won't see him for a long time"

"Don't worry about it I've actually had a guy faint because there was a man cave in the back yard" I laughed

"This back yard is his man cave, not that he probably won't turn one of the rooms into a man cave" She laughed as we came around the corner we seen Pete laying on the ground spread out like a star smiling "Babe you okay?" his head shot up looking at me

"I love it here its big for our kids-"

"Kids when did we start having more kids dam Pete I only had a baby yesterday" He laughed pulling me into a hug kissing Jax head

"I know but its for when we have more"

"I'm sorry to tell you this its Pete but its already been sold" I seen his face fall "There a newly married couple who recently had a baby of there own the wife put an offer in and she got it"

"Don't worry baby there will be more houses"

"But I wanted this one" He said looking sad turning around to look back out at the yard.

I smiled handing Jax to Neena

"Can you hold him for a second please" I whispered so Pete wouldn't hear me

I quickly moved and wrapped my arms around Pete's shoulders lifting my self of the ground a little

"Well then you should give me a kiss because I'm the one that brought it" I dropped down as he turned around smiling

"You brought this place?" I smiled shrugging

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" He ran at me picking me up bridal style running around circles

"I love you"

"I know"

"Cheeky Git"

"That's how I do it baby" He laughed kissing me

"I cant believe this is ours when do we get to move in?" I smiled as he put me down and walked over grabbing Jax out of Neena's arms

"Well actually that's what's great about today I got the keys this morning so here you go Elizabeth" She handed the keys to me "You can move in when your ready"

"How about right now?" Pete said looking at me

"Yeah right did you just forget I had a baby 24 hours ago and we don't have everything we need and even with what he have we cant have our spending his first night in a house that isn't a home yet"

"Okay fine how about tomorrow?"

I laughed smiling at him "Okay fine tomorrow we shop for the furniture then we get it delivered here and tomorrow night we spend our first night in our new home"

"Cool so can we star getting my game room stuff now" I laughed shaking my head

"You don't even know how many rooms there are and our son looks hungry and tired so we have to go home"

"Fine" He sounded sad

"You know you sound like a baby right now" he laughed smiling

"You love me for it"

"Haha… no" I turned to Neena "Thank you so much for coming here when you did, and thank you for helping me find this place its everything I was looking for"

"That's why this was the first one we looked at"

"Wait how many rooms?" Pete asked

"Well there's 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms one bathroom is connected to the master bedroom so for the other 5 they have to use the one either upstairs or the one down stairs" Neena said to Pete

Pete's jaw dropped to the floor looking at me

"How much did this place cost" He said sounding a little mad

"More then you earn in 10 years" I whispered looking down at Jackson

"10 years?" he half yelled knowing not to yell around Jackson "I'm going to kill her" Her turned asking Neena to hold our son

"You can't kill me who's going to feed our son"

"Ill find someone" I laughed running away from him, he court up with me quickly making me smile at the fact of how good his knee had gotten.

"I love you" I whispered when his hands wrapped around my waist, we both fell to the ground laughing

"I love you to"

**3 hours later **

Everyone had finally left offering to help us tomorrow when we started moving they all hadn't seen the house and they didn't know where it was so we told them that we would show them tomorrow.

After Jackson finally settled down for a few hours so I told Pete that I was going to sleep a little while he was sleeping.

I don't know how long later it was but I was woken by screaming I quickly moved towards his crib next to me picking him.

"What's wrong handsome" as I pulled he closer it hit me that smell "Ohhhh that's what's wrong you need to be changed, come on then lets get you all clean" I walked over to the changing table and changed his nappy when it clicked

Where is Pete?

"Should we go see where your daddy is?"

I walked around the whole apartment looking for him but he wasn't there, I thought he might have been over at Tj and Matt's place but when I walked in he wasn't there either Matt was passed out on the couch and Tj was in bed.

"What the hell is the time?" I whispered grabbing my phone out of my back pocket noticing that it was 3 in the morning "Shit" I half yelled

I heard a thump in the room then I seen Tj come running out with a bat

"Shit its me Tj calm down" he relaxed seeing me with Jackson in my arms

"What are you doing here?" He came over smiling down at Jackson

"I was looking for Pete he's not at home and I figured he was here"

"Oh he's still at the house" Matt said sitting up "Oh shit I wasn't meant to tell you that" I looked at Him as well as Tj confused

"What house? our house?"

"Yeah" TJ said smacking Matt in the back of the head "He's been working on it since you went to sleep he's been painting the rooms fixing up Jax room so that it was ready tomorrow when you started to move in" I could see how tired they both look

"How long have you guys been working?"

"We've only been asleep a few minutes"

"Oh my god go to bed, you're no use to me tomorrow if your half asleep now get"

"Your not going there are you?" I shook my head turning around leaving them

"She's so going there isn't she" I heard matt say quietly not quiet enough though

"Yep"

"DO we tell Pete?"

"Nope because we wont have o worry about him killing us because we told will have to worry about her rip of our good friends"

"That's right" I yelled as I walked into my apartment grabbing some warm clothes for Jax and throwing on some clothes for myself, I wrapped him up in the blanket and put him in the car seat. I grabbed some food out of the fridge and some blankets and pillows I also grabbed Jax portable cot we weren't coming back tonight.

Once I put everything in the car I quickly put Jackson in and drove straight to the house. When I got there I could see a small light on in the front room. I got out grabbing Jackson and walked to the front door I seen it slightly open and I could hear snoring

I opened the door quietly seeing Pete spread out across the floor he had paint all over his face and down his clothes I smiled putting Jackson down next to Pete heading back out to the car grabbing all the stuff I brought.  
When I came back in I seen Pete hadn't moved an inch but Jackson was swinging his arms hitting him in the face and he wasn't even flinching. I quickly set up his bed and feed him putting him back to sleep, I grabbed a pillow putting it under Pete's head throwing a blanket over him.

I started walking around the house trying to figure out what it is he had down, I walked up the stairs and seen the room on the very end of the hall next to the master bedroom said Jackson on the door.

I smiled as I opened the door seeing paintings of footballs all over the wall as well if you looked up at the rim of the room were the wall and the roof connect you can see every name of the hammer team around the room.

"Baby what are you going to do when this team is not longer all these names" I laughed to my self. I check the rest of the house laughing when on all the doors the room he wrote Baby number 1, Baby number 2 Baby number 3, baby number 4 and Baby number 5

"Oh hell no you better be pushing those baby's out yourself" I laughed moving down seeing a room saying Pete's gamer room then another room saying Elizabeth's room" I opened the door smiling when I seen a bunch of pictures from when we were kids and pictures of when I got back and while I was pregnant, him holding my belly kissing it or with him standing behind me with his arms wrapped arms wrapped around my stomach, I looked down seeing just a small bump there now. He must have stolen my photo album when I was sleeping, I laughed seeing the picture right in the middle, and it was the photo I had taken when I told them that I was pregnant. Best photo I've ever taken. I smiled walking out of the room and down the stairs straight to where Pete was sleeping. I laid down next to him laying my head on his shoulder falling asleep next to him.

Haha this was a kind of introduce the baby and Pete and Elizabeth into the life of as parent pretty easy that the moment lol theres some good stuff with Tommy coming up and Elizabeth hears back from the General stay tuned please, and please review please


	23. I'M BAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!

**Chapter 23**

**Pete's POV **

I woke up to the sound of crying coming from some where close by "Where the hell is that coming from" I said sitting up and throwing the blanket of me… Wait blanket, I turned my head seeing Elizabeth laying down next to me. When did she get here. I jumped up seeing the portable crib and knew the crying was Jackson. I walked over picking him up

"Hey what's wrong with you" I went back to sit next to Elizabeth laying down next to us both on the blanket not long later Elizabeth woke up smiling when she seen Jackson laying next to her

"Morning" she whispered kissing me

"Morning gorges" she laughed rolling on her side "When did you get here?"

"About half 3 4 o'clock"

"How did you find out I was here?" I was going to kill the guys if they told her

"When I woke up you weren't there so I went looking for you, when you weren't there I went to see Matt and TJ thinking that you weren't there and Matt was so tired that he just told me where you were then he tried to take it back remembering that you told him to keep his mouth shut. How long did you think that it would last before I realised that they were lying to me?"

"About 30 seconds but I was hoping that you wouldn't go over there so it gave me enough time to get home and act like it never happen" she laughed slapping my arm "You should have woke me I don't wont you sleeping on the floor it isn't good for you specially after the last couple days that you have" She shrugged

"I'm fine baby, come on I brought us some food so that you can get your energy up so you can do all the heavy lifting today while I go shopping" I laughed shaking my head

We both sat up and started to eat the little food that she brought I ate as she had started to feed Jax

"oh yeah there should be a package getting dropped of at the apartment today"

"Of what?" she laughed fixing her self up as she put a sleeping Jackson in his crib

"Something that I thought you might like"

"Babe come on stop buying me things please I know you can but stop" I shook my head when she laughed shaking her head

"I'm not doing because I have the money Pete" She came and sat down next to me laying her head on my legs "I' doing it because we deserve a little bit of happiness with been through a lot in our life and now where finally happy we have a beautiful baby boy, a new home the greatest friends we could ever wish for, I'm not doing it to make everyone happy I'm doing it to make me happy" I looked at her confused "I know it sounds weird but I'm doing this because this is my way of saying, I love you and thank you for every thing that you did to help when dad would…" she shook her head and grabbed my hand "When everything happened you stuck by me"

"But I ended up not being there when you needed me the most" I felt Elizabeth grab my shirt pulling me closer so that my face was pretty much pressed against hers and slapped my head

"What was that for?" I said shaking my head

"Don't matter its in the past" I scratching it where she hit me

"Yeah but it still hurt" It really did she maybe tiny but that little shit can hit

"Ahh yes the past can hurt, but the way I see it you can either run from it or… learn from it" I looked down at her not realising that her hitting me was for a reason she was telling me to get over it

"Yeah I know baby it just still hurts me to think that when you needed me the most I couldn't help you because I was being such a selfish prick"

"Yeah but you being a selfish prick brought us back together we let what we needed to get out of our system so that we could be happy. Come on lets get back to the apartment and get everything set up to move and the guys will be there in an hour to drop of my package so we have to be there other wise you snooze you lose.

**4 hours later **

Elizabeth and I had pretty much done everything and had the guys all here taking it to the house with Matt and TJ staying at the house to help tell the guys where everything goes and where we need it.

Elizabeth's package had arrived she got me a Hammer football shirt as well as a football and a hat all signed by the team.

She was the best wife that I could ever wish for she amazing and funny and she knows what I love and how to get it but she was still the same girl I fell in love with when I was 17 years old.

The real reason she had got this stuff for me because she knew I had given up the GSE life, I could still go to the games and have fun get drunk all of that but I had to stay away from the fights with everything that had happened the damage that had happened to me I had to stop my wife and son was more important then the GSE I may have known it since I was a kid I grow up in that life but I wasn't letting my son have the life I did he deserves better.

As we were getting to the wardrobe I went to get us all a drink when I came back I seen Liza holding a box crying.

"Babe what's wrong" her head snapped towards mine holding up the box

"It… haaa..s all the… leeeeetters IIIIII wrote to you… that I didn't send" she was breathing hard trying to get the right words out

"Why did you keep them?" I asked sitting down next to her as she slumped into my arms crying

"Because… I.I.I.I wanted you to… read them"

"Then give them here and ill read them" I wanted to grab the box but she moved it away from my reach

She took a deep breath in sitting up "I don't wont you to read them any more but there is one that I do won't you to read though" I looked at her confused as she rummaged through the box grabbing one letter out and pushing the box aside out of my reach. Before she could say anything Jax started screaming in his crib.

"Here I wrote this before I found out I was pregnant" She handed it to me and got up walking over to Jackson calming him down.

I opened the letter and started to read it

_Dear Pete_

_There's been something ive been wanting to tell you. Remember a few months back I told you about how I got shot about 4 years ago? You wanna know the first thing that entered my mind at that moment? Right before I blacked out?_

_Stickers_

_Suddenly I was twelve again and I was at your place in you room sleeping of the pain of the beating my father had given me once again, I remember waking up and needing to change out of the clothes that I was in because I was covered in blood. And I know I yelled to you to see if I could wear your Hammer shirt and you know you being you, you weren't really listening to me and said yes, but then it clicked to you as to what you said and you came running up the stairs and pretty much tackled me into your draws knocking them down and before either on of us could say anything I pissed my self laughing at all the stickers that fell out. As you were picking them up all I kept thinking was why does a almost 15 year old kid have so much stickers._

_But you didn't laugh with me that day you actually looked at me sad that I was laughing at you, and you didn't lie to me that day you told me the truth. That those stickers were for your future. At the time I didn't understand what it was that you were talking about, but now that I've seen you like this man that I love I understand_

Before I even noticed I heard Elizabeth saying the words but she was still on the other side of the room

"With what those stickers mean to you, is what I mean to the untied states of America and I know that doesn't sound right but… Pete I'm a sticker of the united states Marine core, they stick me where they won't me. I've been moulded into what they won't. I've been stamped and cleaned, and my edges have been rimmed and shaped into a perfect circle, but now I have four small holes in my body. I'm no longer perfect but they still need me, and I know that it was hard for you when Jacob and Paul turned up tell you they were bringing you back here and it scares you that I might not come back but its my life its how I was trained to be what I was made to be, I will always come back to you no matter what happens you are my soul mate my best friend, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with have kids with.

I know its hard for you to understand why I go back and I know your scared but Pete, I'm scared, I'm scared that your never going to wake up, I'm scared that I'm not going to get to say goodbye if you don't I'm. Just. Scared of losing you please Pete wake up please.

I love you once I love you twice I love you more then beans and rice

Love you Pete Dunham lots of love

Elizabeth Dunham (I like the sound of that)"

I looked up at Elizabeth shocked. She was standing there holding Jackson rocking back and forth as she cried

"I remember every single word that I wrote in that letter I wrote that, that day you woke up, it's like you knew I needed you and I will always need you" I could tell there was something she was not telling me.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I spoke with my General a few days ago" I froze looking at her

"And?"

"And I told him the truth and he told me that he would give me a call back in a few hours its been two days" I slumped falling back and laying across the ground

"So what does it mean?"

"Means that I will be going back in 3 months"

"For how long?" I whispered

"For as long as I'm needed"

"And there is no way that we could stop it?"

"Nope not unless we go on the run" I moved my head looking at her "Where not running Pete" she laughed walking over to me and moving to lay down next to me lifting her legs and laying Jackson on them with his little feet on her stomach, she moved a little so that her head was laying across my chest "I'm sorry" she whispered

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"For leaving" I whipped away the stray tear running down her face

"You don't have to be sorry me and the Mini Dunham will be fine and now Red's right around the corner and you know Lani will be over all the time wanting to help out, ill be fine just promise that you will look after yourself while your gone so you can come back to us in one peace" she smiled leaning up and giving me a kiss

"Where are you going?" Dave said walking into the room followed by the rest of the guys

"To get us some lunch because I am starving and I figured that is why you boys are all back?" Dave smiled nodding "I know my boys, will Pizza work?" they all nodded

"Okay ill be back don't try and eat my child while I'm gone" She said giving him a kiss and hading him down to me. "That goes for you to" she told me with a smirk on her face.

She got up walking into the bathroom coming back out with her hair tide up and in a clean shirt she was wearing my favourite little shorts she looks hot wearing them.

"See you lot soon make sure you keep cleaning to" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of the room

**Elizabeth's POV**

"See you lot soon make sure you keep cleaning to" I yelled out to them as I walked out of the room.

I grabbed my keys and bag of the counter and opened the door gasping when I seen someone standing there

" 'Ello love long time no see"


	24. What Would Your Son Think!

_**Chapter 24**_

**Elizabeth's POV**

"See you lot soon make sure you keep cleaning to" I yelled out to them as I walked out of the room.

I grabbed my keys and bag of the counter and opened the door gasping when I seen someone standing there

" 'Ello love long time no see"

"Tommy Hatcher"

"That's my name" I seen him pull something out of his pocket, I looked seeing a huge knife in his hands "Now see I brought my little friend along see I brought it about 7 years ago the day after my son died"

"Babe is that you?" I heard Pete's voice come from behind me I turned a little seeing him holding Jax

"Pete take him back into the room" I told him Pete went to move but I felt Tommy grab my arm and spinning me around so my shoulders were against him and he had the knife against my throat.

"Move and ill kill her" Pete stopped moving and looked straight at me he had so much pain in his face he didn't know if he should save himself and our son or stay there and we all get killed.

"Don't do this Tommy I know it hurts you every day not having your son around and I understand that pain because I couldn't imagine losing my son but please don't take my son away from me. What would you're son think if you did that, Actually I can tell you he was one of my close friends, he would hate you and, you know it" I felt his body relax a little giving me the perfect chance to move.

I pushed my shoulders back and moving side ways I felt the knife cut into the side of my jaw cutting up to my cheek bone he had got me good, I screamed out in pain at how deep it went, I heard foot steps come running out of the room I looked seeing the boys they started to run towards me but I shook my head

"Stay there he's mine" I could see the look on there face that they didn't won't to but I wasn't going to let them get hurt over something that I could deal with.

"Come on then little girl come get me"

"With pleasure" I ran at him and kicked him straight in the stomach he dropped to the ground and I dropped down next to him punching him in the face a couple times, I seen him pull out his knife I quickly jumped back moving away from his swinging knife which gave him enough time to stand.

"Are you really willing to die for your friends and family?"

"Nah" I laughed as I pulled out the gun that was stowed away on the small of my back "But I would kill for them" I seen how scared he looked

"Don't do it Liza" I felt Pete come stand next to me but I didn't take my eyes of Tommy "I know you can do it I don't doubt that about you but I can't let you do it"

Before he seen it coming I pulled the trigger, everyone in the room dropped to the ground I seen Dave holding Jax so I walked over putting the gun on the ground and grabbing him out of Dave's arm I seen them all look behind me at Tommy

"He' not dead I didn't hit him at all" Everyone walked towards him seeing that he was just passed out

"Fucking hell I thought you killed him" Pete said pulling me into a hug

"Nah when he grabbed me I could feel his heart beating against my back which meant that he has a heart problem so mostly when there scared if you do something it can knock them out I was never going to kill him I was trying to scare him into having a heart attack and knocking him out"

"Babe we need to take you to the hospital your bleeding every where"

"Shit" I hissed when I seen the blood was dripping down on Jackson's blanket I quickly un wrapped the blanket and handing him to Pete I put the blanket against my cheek so that no blood would drip any where else

"Come one lets get in the car ill take you to the hospital" you could hear the panic in Pete's voice

"No I'm fine Pete we have to wait for the cops if I leave it looks like I'm running and then you guys get blamed for the gun and you all can get arrested so sit down shut up with the rest of the idiots over there" I pointed to the rest of the guys as I started to walk to the bathroom.

"Elizabeth!" Pete yelled

I could hear him start to walk towards me but stop.

I was confused until I hear TJ's voice "I got her man look after Jax" I heard Pete grumble but then I heard a different set of foot steps coming towards me. I moved to the bathroom and started to clean the blood of me. I took my necklace of and sat it down on the sink.

I seen TJ leant against the door frame in the mirror "Wanna tell me why you just yelled at Pete when he didn't anything wrong"

"He didn't do anything?" I laughed cleaning up my face then grabbing something to hold against my face

"What did he really do Elizabeth"

"Its not what he did its what they all did, they all went to that game that night, the stupid GSE killed my best friend and nun of them even know it, and I wasn't even here so say goodbye to him I can't go see him" I screamed swing my fist and punching the thing closets to me which happened to be the mirror.

"Its not them your mad at Elizabeth" TJ Half yelled at me

"You don't know that" I said angrily fixing up my hand taking out the glass

"Yes I do its not them your using them as an excuse because you don't won't to admit that, you firing that gun again after so long scared at you" I spun around glaring at him "Go on yell at me how I'm wrong, but you and I both know I'm not"

"You are wrong actually, Because when I finished my duty I gave up my rifle but no matter what I do with my hands… if its loving a man, holding a child or making dinner for my family my hands and body always remember that rifle so you are wrong your wrong in a lot of different ways" I wrapped my hand up and walked out to the lounge Tommy was still out lying on the ground I seen the guys looking at me but I ignored them and walked over to Tommy grabbing his foot and dragging him away from the door I bent down to check if he was still alive

"Dam" I said cause I could feel a pulse.

I stood up grabbing Jax's pram and moving over to grab him out of Dave's arms he was he was hesitant at first until I put my I will kill you glare on he knew not to mess with me then. Once I had him in the pram I hear the knocking on the door then

"Open up its the police" I moved over to the door an unlocked it they all lowered there guns when they seen me

"Elizabeth?' It was the guys from the cells the night I got arrested.

"Aye, Aye boy 'ow are we?"

"Good we got a call that there was gun fire coming from this residents" I nodded moving over to pick up the gun on the ground I unloaded it to prove I wasn't in any harm with hurting anyone

"IT was me I shot the gun. That man" I pointed to Tommy "Came in here and threatened to kill my son and family he did this to my face" they both turned looking at me.

I stood there and explained everything that happened. One of other guys went and called for to Ambulances.

They put me in hand cuffs as protocol you could tell the boys weren't happy about it though, As we were leaving heading to the hospital I told the guys to just finish my house that I would be fine and to just look after my son

Once I got to the hospital the officers started to walk me towards the nursing station when I hear my name being called I turned seeing Joan sitting in one of the beds I gasped in shock I thought I would never see her again

"Elizabeth sweet heart are you okay what happened?" I rolled my eyes at her when she went to stand up to move towards me

"Don't come near me" she quickly moved to sit back down As I was about to say something else I seen a girl move towards her that looked a hell of a lot like I did when I was younger

"Hey mum they didn't have any of the ice cream that you liked so I get the next best thing I got you a muffin double chocolate chip" She smiled thanking her

"Lauren?" I asked shocked

She turned looking at me confused then it clicked and she smiled

Now I didn't expect her to smile I thought she would be confused as to who I was.

"Oh my god you must be Elizabeth nice to meet you" She went to step towards me but the officer stepped infront of her.

"Sorry mama Elizabeth is under arrest at the moment and is in need of urgent care" she looked at me closer and finally seen my face "Please go sit back down with your mother and contact Mrs Dunham at a better time"

Lauren stopped looking at me "If its okay with you Elizabeth I would like to get to know you more maybe come see you?" I looked at her confused.

When I was her age I was a bitch but then look at who I grow up with no surprises there.

"Look I don't know if it's a good Id-"

"She knows everything ive told her the truth from the start never kept it from her shes read the letter you gave me. Please don't punish her for what I did" I shook my head and looked at Officer Riki

"Do you mind" I nodded my head to the hand cuffs he came forward and undid one giving me a peace of paper and a pen I wrote down mine and Pete's mobile number and handed it to her

"I'm being deployed shortly so I won't be around for much longer so if you won't we can catch up before I go or you can speak with my husband Pete he knows everything from the day I meet him onwards if you have any questions just ask him and he will maybe bring Dave along, You can maybe meet you nephew as well" she smiled moving to hug me but I moved away she looked confused "Sorry not a hugging person" I lied to her

After **6 **hours of being pocked and prodded and stitched back up the officers came into my room

"Well you can head home now Elizabeth" I looked at them both shocked "We got a call from our colleague, apparently they called Tommy's wife and she told him that he had wrote a letter to her telling her what he was going to do and that he knew he wasn't going to get to your son with out going through you and then he was going to kill your son and hope that it causes your husband so much pain that he killed himself and that if something happened to him to give you a full pardon" I looked at both the officers shocked.

I can't believe that Tommy would do something like that when he was trying to course us pain why would he let me of.

I didn't realise that I had started crying until I felt a tear him my stitches making it burn. I turned my face like I could move my face away from it.

"Mrs Hatcher is actually waiting for you outside if you would like to speak with her I think she wants to apologize for her husband"

"Yeah I guess… So I'm free to go I'm not going to get arrested tomorrow because you guys let me go?"

"No your all clear just need you to sign a few forms"

"Easy" I quickly moved singing all the papers and walked out to see Mrs Hatcher sitting there with her arms folded

I smiled when she seen me she quickly stood up moving towards me

"Hi Susan"

"Hi sweet heart its so good to see you again" She smiled pulling me into a hug.

**I know its short and im sorry but I thought it was funny ending it right there **

**Please review just a little one please **


	25. Crazy Bitch!

**Chapter 25**

"Hi Susan" She smiled pulling me into a hug

"Hi sweet heart" She smiled pulling me into a hug She grabbed my face moving it to the side looking at it "he do this?" I nodded

"He write that letter" She smiled pulling me close to her side

"I was always good at forging his hand writing" I laughed as we walked towards the door

As we were leaving I saw to my left Joan and Lauren still sitting there… What the hell?

"Hey you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Yeah course ill wait it the car for you" she nodded towards Joan and Lauren "im guessing that's the long lost family" I looked at her like how the hell did she know "They look like you" I laughed kissing her cheek and moving over to them.

I stood at the end of the bed "Hi" I said quietly

"Hi Elizabeth is there something you wanted?" Lauren asked

"Kind of… I was wondering why you guys are still here?"

"Oh just waiting nothing big" I seen Laurens head snap around to look at Joan

"Mum" she said angrily she looked like I did when I was mad

"What's going on?"

"She doesn't care sweet heart?' I rolled my eyes shaking my head

"Oh shut up would you if there wasn't the tiniest bit of care inside me for you, you really think I would be standing here tight now?" She nodded but didn't say anything I turned to Lauren "You going to tell me what the fuck's going on?"

"She has cancer" I looked at her shocked "She got it when I was about 2 months old about the time she left, she fought it and finally went into remission when I was 3 took a long time for her the heal.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because I would rather you hate me then for you to see what I was like I didn't wont you or your brother to see the pain that I went through every day I didn't wont you to see me die"

"You still took Lauren with you why not leave her behind like you did Dave and I?"

"Because she was still a baby and I knew she wouldn't remember it and I knew you and Dave would be okay"

"BUT WE WEREN'T" I yelled at her I seen a few people look at us

"I know and I hate myself for that"

"You should" I said glaring at her

"Any way" Lauren said "about a month ago we went for a check up and they had found it had come back and twice as hard there was no helping her this time so I brought her in today because she fainted earlier"

"Why aren't you in your own room?" I looked at Joan She looked down at her book like she didn't see me looking

"They said there were no rooms for her"

"What hell no" I quickly turned around and walked towards the front desk I seen Kate standing there.

"Hello Elizabeth" she smiled when she seen me "How can I help you today?"

"yeah I was wondering why Joan over there isn't in a private room?"

"Oh im sorry Elizabeth I cant disclose that with non family"

"She's my… my" I just couldn't say that she was my mum

"Her mother you can tell her what ever she won't to know" Lauren said I nodded at her thanking her

"Oh okay well we offered her a private room when she first got here"

"And?"

Kate moved towards me to whisper in my ear "She declined apparently the money that she has is for her daughter when she passes she doesn't wont to spend that"

"How long does she have left" I looked over at Joan she looked so skinny and she looks like she looks dehydrated

"Weeks months maybe" I turned looking at Lauren seeing the pain in her eyes

"Put her in a room ill pay for it" I said moving towards the door

"Really?" Joan said

"Yeah but I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for her" I pointed to Lauren "She deserves to spend time with her mother without everyone around her she should have the chance that I never had with my father" I turned away from the and quickly moved out the door getting in the car with Susan.

After a few minutes of silence Susan slapped my legs

"Hey what was that for?"

"Why didn't you keep in contact" she slapped me again

"I thought you hated me" she slapped me again laughing "Hey quit slapping me" I laughed when she went to slap me again but stopped "Okay, okay I'm sorry for not keeping in contact but I really did think that you hated" She looked at me confused "My family was involved in JR's death" I called him JR because well the first time we meet he almost hit me with a Jack he had stole his Mums car and it had got a flat and I went to help him when he was changing it and as he was pulling the jack out the back he slipped falling over and making it go flying luck I ducked other wise I would have a huge dent in my head, and R was for his mum calling his rabbit all the time

"I don't blame your family for his death Elizabeth I don't blame anyone but Tommy" I turned looking at her "I begged him that night to not take him I had this bad feeling, but he told me to let it go that everything would be fine. And before even the phone rang I knew… I felt it my son leave" I felt tears start to roll down my face "I need you when he died" She whispered "You were his best friend you knew the pain that I was in but you weren't there for me."

"I had no choice" I whipped away the tears "My brother made me leave I wanted to come see you but I didn't know how to without my brother following me or coming to see you without Tommy being around and hurting me I wasn't scared of him but I didn't want something happening to me that either killed me or put me in hospital and my brothers going after Tommy and them getting hurt. I promise you that if I could have I would have done what I could to come see you but he shipped me of the day after my birthday. You know I still have it right?" She turned looking at me confused "The necklace that he gave me, I don't usually take it of but I had to I had blood dripping down me I didn't wont something happening to it"

"Really you've kept it all this time?" I smiled nodding

"Of course he gave it to me, you know it took me a whole year to realise it was locket he never told me" She laughed smiling "And there was a picture in there"

"Oh yeah I know I put that in there"

"I laughed so hard when I seen the picture" The picture was taken a month before my birthday he had run up behind me and slapped me in the ass and then ran away from me I ended up chasing him and tackling him to the ground and almost throttling him she had taken the picture as my hands were about to grab his neck its still shocks me to this day how the boys haven't noticed it and asked me about it "You know so many times I've wished that I had went that day because I knew that if I did he would have moved away form it all and come over to me or he wouldn't have been in the middle he didn't deserve to die Susan"

"I know that but you know everything happens for a reason your married now because you leaving made the man you loved realise he was in love with you to and now look your married" I looked down at my hand seeing the ring smiling "And you have a son, what's his name by the way?"

"Jackson he's 3 days old, would you like to meet him?"

"Of course but would that be okay with your husband?" I laughed

"I don't care to be honest"

"Okay. Now?" I nodded

"Yeah will head to the apartment first and see if there still there and if there not will head to my new place"

5 minutes later we pulled up out front of the apartment as we were walking up the stairs I heard Susan laugh I turned looking at her

"You know it shocks me at how much you've grown up and how much of an amazing women you are" I laughed

"I'm not amazing I'm just weird, once we have everything set up in the new house I won't you to come have dinner at my house, get to know the people I love it may take them awhile to except you but they will I promise" she smiled nodding

As we walked up the stairs I could hear Pete's voice

"What do you mean they let her go when? So what the hell is going on then? I'm her husband I have a right to know… Well fuck the lot of you then" I heard the phone hit the floor then I heard Dave's voice

"Come on bro calm down you'll wake Jackson up"

"Fuck man I'm worried I'm going to lose her from this, I didn't know she blamed me for Tommy's sons death, I didn't even know she knew Tommy's kid" I looked seeing Susan steering at me shocked asking me if it was true without saying anything, I shrugged I didn't blame him I blamed the GSE

"She doesn't blame you for his death Pete she blames us all"

"No she doesn't you heard her talking to Tj-"

"Yeah I heard her but do you really think if she blamed you, you would have that amazing little boy in there what about that ring on your finger if she blamed you she wouldn't have married you, she wouldn't have brought that house, She wouldn't have just got her face cut open protecting you"

"Fuck man I can't lose her like this"

"Your not going to lose me Pete" I said as I pushed open the door "I don't blame you I don't blame anyone I blame the NTO and GSE I blame J.R for going that night the idiot should have just stayed at home" I felt Susan wrap his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug.

"Who the hell are you?" I hear Dave and Pete say at the same time. I pulled back looking at them both

"Guys this is Susan, she J.R's mum" They looked confused

"How is J.R?"

"Tommy JR I called him J.R, ive known Susan since I was 14 she use to help J.R and I hang out she would cover for him when Tommy would ask him were he was going, for 4 years we hung out almost every day his father still never knew and neither did any of you"

"Why did you hide it from us"

"Yeah cause that would have gone down well 'Hey Dave just letting you know im going out to hang out with my friend' 'Who's your friend?' 'Tommy Hatchers son"

"Okay I may have been pissed but you should have told us"

"Oh fuck up would you" Susan said snapping at Dave and Pete I looked at her shocked "She was just a kid she had a friend big deal she didn't have to revolve her life around the shit you two did, my son loved this girl he was willing to take a beating from his father to see her, and that made me so proud of him, he was there for her when she needed him so don't sit there and have a go at her because I'm pretty sure she doesn't say anything about who you're friends with" Dave and Pete put there heads down not looking at either of us "Come on ignore theses two introduce me to you son" I smiled and started to walk towards the room I seen him laying in his crib looking up at the roof as I walked closer he seen me and his hands started to move around.

"Hi baby mummy's back" I picked him up and his fist swung hitting my cheek but I ignored the pain I wasn't going to stop holding my son because of the pain.

I turned around to Susan

"Susan this is my son Jackson, Jackson meet Aunty Susan" Susan looked down at him smiling and rubbing his cheek "Do you wanna hold?" she shook her head

"No right now maybe some other time yeah?" I looked at her confused for a second then smiled

"Of course just let me know when" she nodded and kept looking down at him

"He looks like you" I laughed

"I say he looks like Pete"

"He's a mix of us both" I spun around seeing him leaning against the door

"Nah" I smiled at him "He looks like his handsome daddy"

"Babe honestly just like you" I heard Susan laugh smiling at us both looking back and forth between Pete and i

"Is this your guys way of saying sorry?"

I nodded laughing "Yeah usually we both just know were sorry and then have great make up sex, but poor Pete cant have the great sex part can you baby?" he rolled his eyes walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist

"I don't need it I know you love me" I smiled leaning into him and closing my eyes

"More then you'll ever know" Susan whispered making Pete look at her "You still have it?" she said nodding her head towards my hip I knew what she was talking about

"No I had it removed" Pete was looking at us confused

"Why?" she kicked my leg making me laugh

"Cause I hated him and I wanted to kill him so when I was on leave I had it removed cause it was just one colour and it was small I only had one sitting"

"What the hell are you to talking about?" I laughed handing Jax to him

"I had a tattoo of your name on my hip" he looked confused. I lifted my shirt showing him were the skin was a big ruff

"I thought that happened with Shellburn?"

"No" I shook my head grabbing Jax out of his arms

"Why did you get my name and when?"

"Remember when I was 17 and I did a runner for a night?" he nodded "Because dad had just beaten the shit out of me and all that and I seen J.R and he and I went and stole 2 bottles of vodka and I drunk a whole one to my self and they weren't little bottles either, any way we walked into that tattoo shop were I got this" I showed my wrist and they knew straight away who I was so they didn't hesitate to ask me what tattoo I wanted they noticed I was drunk but still did it J.R was sitting there laughing the whole time telling me I was so stupid but you know he was like you get one ill get one so he ended getting my name-"

"Tattooed on his chest" I turned to Susan laughing

"I could have killed him when I seen that until he told me why he got it, I thought it was the sweetest thing ever"

"What do you mean sweet I thought he got it because I did?" She laughed rubbing my arm

"My sweet and innocent baby" As she said that it clicked as to what she was saying

"Nooooo I would have known I would have seen the signs" she smiled walking into the bathroom and coming back out with my necklace

"Cost him $300 had been saving that money since he was 9" my jaw dropped she opened the locket showing me the picture that I had pretty much looked at every day since I realised it was there "He picked this picture because he said this day and this moment was what made him realise he liked you more then a friend"

"Why didn't he tell me" I could feel the tears forming again

"He never got the chance to, I remember talking to him one day and he said to I really like her mum and I said like? And he smiled and sighed and said fine I love her, and he use to seat there and tell me all these things you use to do to hide your self"

"Like use your hair to hide your face" Pete whispered putting his head on my shoulder

"You noticed that to" Susan said to Pete

'She did it all the time, I pulled her hair one day telling her to stop hiding herself all the time she was smart a beautiful and to show it of not that I wanted her to she was all mine"

"Not that you showed it, it took my son dieing and her being shipped away for you to realise"

"I always knew I loved her from the start I just didn't do anything because of Dave"

"What ever" Dave said standing at the door "I told you that I knew that you had a thing for my sister and that I knew she had a thing for you and that I was cool with you dating my sister but to look after her our id kill you"

"Okay so I lied I was just scared. Is that what you wanted to here are we happy now?" I laughed turning a little kissing his cheek I felt the pain in my own cheek making me cringe. "You okay?" he whispered in my ear

"Yeah you know bit of pain nothing I can't handle" he nodded kissing my head "No give me my son we going to have some bonding time"

"Hey" I moved away from him "He's mine were going to have some mother son bonding time you've had him all day jerk" he laughed when I sat on the floor pulling him closer "I'm going to need him any way with what I have to tell you lot" Pete looked at me confused as the rest of the guys came into the room

"Is this what we talked about before?"

"No, but I guess I should talk about that to, okay everyone sit" everyone stood but Susan stayed standing

"I should get going I have to work soon" I nodded Susan worked in a 24 hour call centre she worked the night shift "I will give you call sometime and will catch up for lunch" she bent down kissing my cheek she grabbed my phone and calling her mobile "Now you have my number and I have yours if you ever need me call me" I smiled nodding

"Thank you" she walked past patting Pete's shoulder giving it a squeeze and slapping Dave's head as she went as well.

Once I heard the door close I turned looking at the guys "Are you dieing?" Swill said

I laughed shaking my head "No I'm not dieing," He whipped his head like what a relief "But there is someone dieing" Everyone turned looking at Pete

"I'm not dieing" Pete said looking at me

"Nun of us are dieing but while I was at the hospital today, I seen Joan" I said looking at Dave

"As in your mum?" Bov asked I nodded

"Yeah she was there with Lauren" Dave's eye went huge

"What does Lauren look like?" Pete asked

"Me" I laughed "She could have been my twin when I was 16 except she smiles" Everyone laughed then "She's a really nice person like she even knows everything from when Joan left to the day I gave her the letter. She told me why she left and why she took Lauren with her and left us behind" He tensed looking at me

"Will leave you two alone" Pete said standing up

"No its fine" Dave said "Will just end up telling you any way"

"You sure?" He nodded as Pete sat back down

"And?" Dave said waiting for me to tell him what happened

"Joan's dieing of cancer" I said looking Dave straight in the eyes "She found out pretty much before she left, that's why she left" He looked confused "She didn't won't us to see her dieing because that's what she thought she was going to happen."

"Why take Lauren then?"

"Because she knew Lauren wouldn't remember any of it"

"Well she hasn't had cancer for the last 16 years so what happened after that?"

"She got better when Lauren was 3 but I don't know why she didn't come back maybe she did maybe she didn't but, when I seen her she told me the cancers come back and its spread and she could have weeks even days left but she couldn't afford a room so I paid for it" Pete looked more socked then anything "I didn't do it for her" everyone looked confused "I did it for Lauren she didn't do anything wrong and she loves Joan I wasn't going to let Lauren watch her mother die surrounded by a bunch of people" Dave nodded "She's in a private room so if you wanna go see her maybe take Red with you let her meet the women that turned big hard Davey into a softy you should" He shook his head

"No I'm good" I rolled my eyes

"Look Dave I love you a really do but if you don't go see her ill kill you" He looked shocked "Your relationship with her was different you knew her better then I did cause you were always with her go see her before you regret it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah ofcourse, I've seen her and said what I won't I've told her what I've wanted to say, now its your turn" He nodded moving to give me a hug "Alright now everyone get lost and head to my other house and finish getting it ready" they all stood up Swill was getting up acting like he was pregnant so Ned push him back down when he was almost up just as they were all out the door I said "Oh yeah by the way I am being deployed"

I looked down at Jackson smiling when he started giggling.

I seen out of the corner of my eye anger and sadness spread across everyone's face

"What?" Dave said

"Okay before you all start about why am I only telling you now and I just had a baby and all that stuff I know Pete and I have been talking about this since I found out, he understands that I don't wont to go, but he can do this" Dave turned punching a hole in the wall making Jackson start crying "Okay that's enough!" I said to Dave standing up and laying Jackson in Pete's arms "I know your angry but don't you dear start punching holes in the wall with my son in the some room"

"Or what" he said spinning around looking at me he had so much anger in his face.

I smiled laughing in his face "You don't know what, Now get the fuck out of my house before I make you" Dave stepped closer to me

"Bov hold Jackson"

"No!" I yelled not taking my eyes of Dave "I'm fine, isn't that right David" he pushed me back and walked out of the room. I stubbled a little but got my footing again once I heard the door slammed I turned around to Pete, "Where's Red?"

"She's setting up Jax room at the new place, Fuck I'm going to kill Dave… What the hell Elizabeth what was that you egged him on"

"I know and I don't know what came over me" I grabbed Jackson out of his arms calming his crying Look guys I need you to help Pete for me while I'm gone, he can't do it on his own, and I can't leave and do what I have to do, knowing that he could be having a hard time. I know this shit freaks you out but I promise I will be back, Can't get rid of me that easy" they all nodded

"Were heading back to the other house were almost finished setting everything p you just have the boxes left"

"You guys listened when I told you to set it all up awwww"

Ned walked over kissing my head "IVY" He whispered

"I love you to" **(now you guys know what IVY means it's the way me and a close friend say love you hes been in my life for ever but when something happened he couldn't speak and when he would try and say I love you it sounded like he was saying IVY so thought it was perfect)**

"You know sometimes I wonder if I should put you in a crazy place" I laughed kissing Pete

"You couldn't do it you would miss me to much"

"Wanna bet" he said laughing and pulling me into a hug

"Yeah ill bet my lotto winnings on it" he smiled

"DONE!" he lent down picking up his phone of his jacket putting it against his ear "Yes hi I need people to help me I'm trying to put my wife in the mental home but she won't go she keeps fighting me" I laughed kicking him in the thigh

"Cut it out jerk" he laughed dropping it back on the ground

"Your right I couldn't live with out you because you're the only thing that keeps me hole" I smiled moving closer to him

"I love you" I said grabbing a hold of his shirt with my free hand and kissing him with as much passion as I could muster up, after awhile Pete pulled away from me

"Don't do that" he said laughing "You get me going if you do that to me" I laughed kissing him again

"Come on big man lets get the last little bit of our stuff and go home"

"Home?" he smiled kissing me again "I like the sound of that" I put Jackson in his car seat strapping him in and started to head for the door, I gasped when I seen a figure standing there

"Come on what is it with people always pick the moment that I walk out the door to stand there"

"Sorry" he said

"It's okay. I'm guessing you're here to talk, do you wanna come with me now where heading over to our new house everything's there if you won't a coffer or a stronger drink"

"Okay thank you" I nodded

"Babe" I yelled out and Pete came out the room carrying the rest of the stuff "You have your car right?" he nodded looking at the figure confused "okay you take your car and will meet you there, give the guys a heads up let them know where on our way" He nodded still look at the figure "I'll explain it all when we get home"

"Okay"

**So who's the figure at there door if you review and guess who it is and you get it write ill update as soon as the chapters finished which at the rate I'm going will be tomorrow **

**Please review I'm begging here **** plllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa aaaaassssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
